The Golden Quintet Ein Mary Sue Projekt
by TheGoldenQuintet
Summary: Emiley Anastasia Wood. Summer Trixibelle Knightley. Natalja Hijori Svetovna. Violet Aqua de Pompadour. Clarissa Marylin Clearwater. - Sie sind völlig unterschiedlich und doch jede auf ihre Art einzigartig. Das klingt nach einer Mary Sue Fanfiction? Genau!
1. Prolog

**- Emiley -**

„Friday night and the lights are low, looking out for the place to go...", schallte es aus dem Autoradio, leicht schräg begleitet von meiner Mutter, die ungeduldig mit ihren rot lackierten Fingernägeln auf dem Armaturenbrett herum trommelte. „Fahr doch endlich!", unterbrach sie sich gleich darauf mit einem sehr genervten Ton in der Stimme und ließ ihre Hand unheilvoll über der Hupe schweben, doch glücklicherweise setzte sich in diesem Augenblick der blaue VW vor uns in Bewegung.

„Wir haben noch Zeit", versuchte ich sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr zu beruhigen. Es war gerade mal viertel nach zehn und wir steckten schon mitten im Londoner Stadtverkehr.

Meine Mutter seufzte und kramte im Handschuhfach nach ihrer Zigarettenschachtel. „Du hast recht", seufzte sie, nur dass es eher nach „Hu hasch rech" klang, weil sie sich die Zigarette zwischen die Zähne geklemmt hatte, um sie an zustecken. Kaum dass sie den Mechanismus des Feuerzeugs durchschaut hatte, inhalierte sie auch schon tief und blies den Rauch aus Rücksicht auf mich aus dem halb offen stehenden Seitenfenster. „Hast du alles dabei?", fragte sie dann ruhiger.

Ich nickte.

„Schulbücher, _Materialien_, Kleider? Hast du deine Hausaufgaben gemacht?"

Natürlich hatte ich meine Hausaufgaben gemacht – ich mache meine Hausaufgaben _immer_ –, also nickte ich wieder und machte es mir in meinem Sitz etwas bequemer, während im Radio jetzt der Refrain zu Dancing_ Queen_ lief. Meine Mutter summte wieder mit, unterbrach sich dann jedoch abermals. „Ich lass dich dann einfach am Bahnhof raus, okay? Dann muss ich mir nicht den Stress mit den Parkplätzen machen."

„Klar, ist kein Problem", antwortete ich, denn diesen Dialog führen wir seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts jeden September. Das _echte_ Problem ist, dass meine Eltern nicht so ganz mit der Tatsache umzugehen wissen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Das soll nicht heißen, dass sie nicht stolz wären oder sich nicht für mich freuen würden, aber Worte wie „Zaubertrank" oder „apparieren" gehen ihnen auch nach sechs Jahren noch nicht gerade leicht über die Lippen. Meine Mutter hat sich deshalb angewöhnt, so zu tun, als würde ich auf eine ganz normales Internat gehen, wie ich es vermutlich auch getan hätte, wäre mir nicht an meinem 11. Geburtstag ein Brief in die Quere gekommen, der mir mitteilte, ich hätte einen Platz an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei bekommen.

Ich seufzte und starrte aus dem Fenster in den allmorgendlichen Berufsverkehr hinaus. Mein Blick fiel auf den Seitenspiegel des Autos, aus dem mir mein eigenes Gesicht entgegen blickte. Ich seufzte noch einmal. Gut, ich will jetzt nicht behaupten, ich sähe aus wie ein Alien, aber hübsch würde mich wohl auch niemand nennen. Braune Augen, braune kinnlange Haare, die nie so liegen, wie ich es gerne hätte, ein paar Sommersprossen auf der Nase und das war's. Außerdem bin ich blass, viel zu blass; ich sehe immer so aus, als wäre ich gerade erst aufgewacht. Mein Name ist Emiley Wood und ich bin in jeglicher Hinsicht langweilig. Es ist einfach nichts Besonderes an mir, das sage ich besser gleich am Anfang, jeder, der mich sieht, guckt einfach durch mich hindurch, ohne mich zu sehen und jeder, dem ich etwas von mir erzählen würde, würde gleich weg hören. Vor allem, wenn ich neben Leuten wie Violet oder Trixie stehe. Oder Lily. Oder – natürlich – Natalja.

Der Gedanke an meine hübschen Freundinnen heiterte mich wieder ein bisschen auf, denn nachdem wir uns den ganzen Sommer über nur Briefe hatten schreiben können, würde ich sie jetzt endlich wieder sehen. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie sie aussehen würden. Violet bestimmt perfekt gebräunt, während Trixie sicher ihre noble Blässe kultiviert hatte. Natalja würde aussehen, wie Natalja eben aussah. Wie nicht ganz von dieser Welt. Und Lily… Ich seufzte schon wieder. Lily würde dieses Schuljahr, unser allerletztes, nicht in Hogwarts verbringen, sondern auf irgendeiner blöden Zauberschule in Amerika. Warum hatte sie auch unbedingt bei diesem Austauschprogramm teilnehmen müssen! Stattdessen würde jetzt ein anderes Mädchen nach Hogwarts kommen, Clarissa hieß sie, hatte Lily mir geschrieben. Hoffentlich war sie nett, dachte ich, während meine Mutter das Auto langsam aber sicher in Richtung King's Cross steuerte.

„Dein Koffer ist hinten im Auto, ja?", fragte sie gerade, jetzt wieder nervöser, was ich daran merkte, dass sie heftiger an ihrer Zigarette zog. Ich musste husten, als sie den Rauch gedankenverloren in meine Richtung blies.

„Tut mir Leid, Liebling." Sie drückte die Zigarette hastig aus und schnippte den Stummel aus dem Fenster.

„Kein Problem."

„Also, der Koffer ist hinten?"

„Ja, genau."

„Und du hast wirklich alles dabei?"

„Ja, ganz sicher, Mum."

„Wenn du was vergessen hast, kannst du mir ja schreiben."

„Klar, mach ich."

Sie riss am Steuer, um einem Laternenpfahl auszuweichen, dann machte sie auf einmal eine Vollbremsung. „Schnell, raus, bevor die Ampel wieder grün wird!"

Wir sprangen beide aus dem Auto, meine Mutter wuchtete den Koffer auf den Bürgersteig und umarmte mich, bis ein wütendes Hupen hinter uns sie aufschreckte.

„Viel Spaß!", rief sie mir zu, bevor sie zurück zur Fahrertür rannte, um einen Stau zu vermeiden. „Ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch", antwortete ich, doch sie hatte die Tür schon wieder zugeschlagen und aufs Gaspedal getreten. Ich winkte ihr zu, für den Fall, dass sie in den Rückspiegel schaute; dann bückte ich mich nach meinem Koffer und versuchte ihn hoch zu heben. Selbstverständlich klappte es nicht. Ich überlegte, ob ich es mit Magie versuchen sollte, aber ich war ja noch nicht 17, also war das vermutlich ein schlechter Plan. Blieb nur noch die klassische Methode, und das hieß im Klartext, den Koffer hinter mir her zu schleifen.

Fünf Minuten später hatte ich es bis zum Eingang des Bahnhofs geschafft und weitere zwei Minuten später war ich völlig fertig, weil ich es immer noch nicht hinbekommen hatte, den Koffer auf einen der Gepäckwagen zu hieven.

„Okay, Emiley, du hast noch 30 Minuten Zeit", murmelte ich vor mich hin, um mich anzufeuern.

„Kann ich dir was helfen?", fragte plötzlich jemand neben mir und ich sprang vor Schreck fast in die Luft. Ich warf einen nervösen Blick zur Seite und erkannte… „Oh, hi, ähm, Sirius", stotterte ich verlegen. „Ja, ähm, wäre nett."

Ich hasse es, aber ich bin schrecklich schüchtern. Wenn ich mit anderen Leuten rede, gucke ich prinzipiell auf den Boden und stottere am besten noch. Das Problem mit mir ist, dass ich mir immer viel zu viele Gedanken mache, was andere Leute über mich denken. Weil das eben meistens nichts Nettes ist. Deshalb habe ich auch keine Ahnung, warum ich in der 5. Klasse zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt wurde. Das hätte doch jede andere besser gekonnt.

Sirius half mir, den Koffer hochzuheben und blickte sich dann suchend um. „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

„Meine Eltern?", wiederholte ich und spürte, wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Die, ähm… Meine Mutter sucht gerade draußen einen Parkplatz und kommt dann her", antwortete ich dann schnell. Ich wusste selbst nicht genau, warum ich log. „Du musst nicht auf mich warten."

„Okay, dann bis später", sagte Sirius, grinste kurz und ging weiter. Ich gab ihm drei Minuten Vorsprung, dann machte ich mich selbst auch auf den Weg zum Gleis, nicht ohne mehrmals angerempelt und fast umgerannt zu werden. Ich sage doch, die Leute übersehen mich einfach. Die ganze Zeit über hielt ich Ausschau nach einer der anderen, aber die einzigen Hogwarts-Schüler, die ich entdeckte, waren Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, was vermutlich daran lag, dass ich, wie schon erwähnt, sehr früh dran war. Als ich mir endlich meinen Weg zum Durchgang gebahnt hatte, prüfte ich kurz, ob einer der umstehenden Muggel auf mich achtete (natürlich nicht) und steuerte dann meinen Gepäckwagen genau auf die Absperrung zwischen den Bahnsteigen 9 und 10 zu, beschleunigte noch ein bisschen, schloss die Augen, als die Wand auf mich zukam… und war eine Sekunde später auf Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen. Wie immer warf ich einen Blick zurück auf das goldene Tor, was jetzt anstelle der soliden Backsteinmauer zu sehen war. Das Schuljahr hatte begonnen.

Ich überlegte. Sollte ich hier auf die anderen warten oder schon einmal ein Abteil reservieren?

**- Trixie -**

Sommer, Sonne, Sonnenschein! Das waren die großen Ferien! Wunderbar! Aber diese waren jetzt zu ende und mein siebtes und letztes Schuljahr an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei sollte beginnen.

Heute, am ersten September 1978. Der Zug fuhr wie gewöhnlich um 11 Uhr auf Gleis 9 ¾ ab und auf dem Weg dorthin war ich gerade.

Ich war in meinem Element, ich, Summer Trixibelle Knightley, siebzehn Jahre alt, individuell und überzeugt davon, dass ich alleine diese Welt verbessern konnte.

Für den letzten ersten Schultag hatte ich mir besondere Mühe bei meinem Styling gegeben: Ich trug meinen Lieblingsminirock in Schottenmuster und mit einem Dutzend verschieden großer Nieten verziert, darunter Netzstrumpfhosen und meine schwarzen ausgelatschten Ballerinas. Mein Oberteil war ein halb zerrissenesssss Männershirt der Größe XL der Muggelband _N_ine Inch Nai_ls, _welches ich so zurechtgeschnitten hatte, dass es ärmellos war und ein vergrößerDekolletéllté hatte. Um die Taille hatte ich es mit einem großen Knoten so festgebunden, dass mindestens zehn Zentimeter meines perfekten Bauches zu sehen waren. Dabei achtete ich peinlich genau darauf, dass mein selbst gestochener Bauchnabelpiercing nicht zu übersehen war. Wieso hatte ich ihn mir denn sonst über die Sommerferien gestochen? Ein Riss in dem Shirt war genau so angelegt, dass man meinen farblich perfekt zu dem Rock passenden BH (Größe 70 D) sehen konnte, welchen ich genauso wie den Rock selbst designt hatte.

Mein hüftlanges, rabenschwarz gefärbtes und perfekt geglättetes Haar fiel mit seinen dunkelblauen Spitzen über meinen apfelförmigen Hintern, der schon vielen Jungs den Verstand geraubt hatte. In den Haaren steckten einige Lorbeerzweige, die meine Liebe zur Natur verdeutlichen sollten und außerdem farblich einwandfrei zu Rock und BH passten. Die Zweige verhalfen nützlicherweise auch dazu, die Haare hinter den Ohren zu halten, damit meine stolze Ohrringkollektion inklusive Kette von oben nach unten und Ohrlochvergrößerung besser zur Schau gestellt wurde.

Die meiste Zeit hatte ich allerdings für mein Make-Up gebraucht: So viel schwarzen Mascara, Eyeliner, Kajalstift wie nur möglich, rote, mit schwarz umrandete Lippen und weiß gepudertes Gesicht. Meine schwarz lackierten Fingernägel passten perfekt zu meinen zierlichen Händen, an denen jeweils mindestens drei prunkvolle Ringe steckten.

Mit diesem Aufzug würde ich sicherlich mein Ziel erreichen: auffallen! Und das vor allem bei einem bestimmten verwegenem Typen, auf den ich schon längere Zeit ein Auge geworfen hatte...

Meine Eltern hatten mich zum Bahnhof gebracht, waren aber schnell wieder verschwunden, da sie beide noch zur Arbeit mussten. Meine Mutter war genau wie ich, sie liebte die Natur über alles, vor allem die Tiere, deshalb arbeitete sie auch in der Abteilung zur Pflege und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe im Zaubereiministeium. Wir wohnten zusammen in einem kleinen Haus in den Vororten Londons. Dort gab es genug Bäume, um die ich mich kümmern konnte.

In Gedanken daran, dass ich bald meine drei besten Freundinnen wiedersehen würde schob ich meinen Hogwartskoffer, dessen Gewicht beinahe mein eigenes übertraf, vor mir her, schlüpfte durch eine Gruppe gehetzter Muggel und durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Im nächsten Moment sah ich dann auch schon die scharlachrote Dampflok vor mir, die wie gewohnt große, weiße Rauchwolken auspuffte. Ich fühlte, dass mein Leben wieder bunt werden würde, dies war unser letztes Jahr, dieses eine mal würden wir richtig die Sau rauslassen und Hogwarts noch einmal richtig rocken!

**- Natalja -**

_Der Donner scheint lauter als jedes andere Geräusch welches ich in meinem Leben je zuvor gehört habe. Die Regentropfen, wie kleine Kieselsteine prasseln sie auf meinen Kopf. Es schmerzt._

_In der Dunkelheit kann man nur die Silhouetten zweier lebloser Körper im Schlamm erkennen; als ein weiterer Blitz den Himmel erleuchtet, kann ich die Gesichter erkennen._

_Ein Mann und eine Frau. Das Blut ihres Körpers ist schon längst abgeflossen; weggespült vom Regen und ihre großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen starren mich an. _

_Ich sehe ihre Qual, ich sehe ihre Angst, ich falle auf die Knie und fasse mir an die Stelle, wo mein Herz sich befindet; es will mir in der Brust zerspringen._

_,,Nein, nein, nein, …'', ich versuche zu verstehen aber kein einziger Gedanke will sich in meinem Kopf formen. Die qualvolle Angst packt mein hämmerndes Herz und umschließt es, droht es zu zerquetschen. In weiter Ferne höre ich einen markerschütternden Schrei der gegen den Sturm kämpft, aber schließlich stirbt._

_Donner tötet._

Ich fuhr hoch und sah mich panisch im Raum um. Das silberne Mondlicht brach durch die dicke Wolkendecke und floss über mein Bett; ich erkannte den kleinen vertrauten Schreibtisch, meinen riesigen Kleiderschrank und die Holztür meines Zimmers.

Beim Anblick der geschnitzten Engel, die an jeweils beiden Seiten der Tür über mich zu wachen schienen, hätte sich mein Puls verlangsamen sollen, tat er aber nicht.

Den Boden meines Zimmers schmückten viele kleine und große weiße, blutverschmierte Federn und nun schlich sich auch der brennende Schmerz in meinem Rücken zurück in mein Bewusstsein.

Wann würde das endlich aufhören?

Wann würde ich diese Reaktion endlich unter Kontrolle bekommen?

„Wenigstens", dachte ich, „hab ich nichts kaputt gemacht'', und wurde gleich enttäuscht.

Die Matratze wies an einigen Stellen tiefe Kratzer auf, sogar einige Federn beugten sich traurig über ihre Wunden.

Heiße Tränen wollten sich den Weg aus meinen Augen über mein Gesicht bahnen, um brennende Spuren auf ihm zu hinterlassen.

Er kam leisem, aber festem Schrittes auf mein Zimmer zu, während ich die Augen schloss und mir wünschte, sie hätten ihn nicht gerufen.

Ich war erschöpft, niedergeschlagen und hatte riesige blutverschmierte Flügel auf dem Rücken, die bei jeder Bewegung heiße Blitze durch meinen Körper schossen.

Im nächsten Moment ging schon die mit Engelchen verzierte Holztür auf, wieder das Geräusch leiser Schritte auf dem Boden…

„Natalja –", flüsterte er, seine raue Stimme drückte Sorge und Zärtlichkeit zugleich aus, „Was ist passiert?''-

Natürlich wusste er bereits was passiert war, ,,Es geht mir gut'' war deshalb meine Antwort; ich hätte sogar gelächelt, wenn es denn möglich gewesen wäre.

Alexej fand meine Antwort nicht einmal halb so amüsant wie ich und musterte mich mit seinem besorgten Blick.

Der Anblick war bestimmt ganz reizend: Ich lag in einem dunklen Zimmer auf einem Bett, dessen Matratze aufgeschlitzt war; überall lagen dreckige Federn, deren Ursprung ganz offensichtlich die riesigen blutigen Flügeln auf meinem Rücken waren, meine elfenbeinfarbenen langen Haare wuschelig und verknotet, während eins meiner ursprünglich hellbraunen Augen sich in ein schwarzes mit goldgelber Pupille verwandelt hatte und zu allem Überfluss trug ich ein schwarzes eng anliegendes Kleidchen von Blooming Days, das meine vornehme Blässe ganz besonders betonte.

Ganz toll.

Seine Reaktion auf die beschriebenen Umstände war fast genauso überraschend wie entwaffnend, er beugte sich über mich und gab mir einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss.

„Mein Blümchen, hör auf, ich verstehe keinen Spaß, das weißt du doch!" –

Er schob seine Arme unter meinen Körper, mit dem einen umfasste er meine Taille, mit dem anderen meine Knie. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er mich vorsichtig vom Bett, wobei der Schmerz wieder wie wild zu toben begann und mir heiße Tränen in die Augen trieb; ich biss mir fest auf die Lippen. Wider musterten seine grau blauen Augen mich, ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen und konnte so auch nicht die Worte, den Zauberspruch sehen, die seine Lippen formten: „Schlaf, schön mein Schatz" waren die Worte, die mich in die Dunkelheit entließen.

Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich die Augen erst gegen Mittag, Vögel zwitscherten und eine leichte Brise fand ihren Weg zu mir.

Ich schob die große, kuschelig, warme Decke nur widerwillig von mir und stellte irritiert fest, dass ich in Alexejs Bett geschlafen hatte!

Wie könnte das sein?

Ich war Gestern ganz sicher in mein eigenes Bett gegangen…, hatte einen Albtraum gehabt…, meine Matratze…, Flügel…, Alexej kam in mein Zimmer…

Die Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein Schlag ins und trieb mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Er hatte mich ins Bad getragen und dann hatte er…

Na ja, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich sauber war und frische Kleidung trug…

Ich trug sogar saubere Unterwäsche.

Ich wollte mich schon selbst vergessen, als zu allem Überfluss die Tür aufging und er ins Zimmer trat.

Er war überhaupt nicht rot im Gesicht.

Er kam lächelnd auf mich zu: „Wie hast du geschlafen, mein Blümchen?"

Ich starrte auf den Boden, stammelte eine Antwort und umklammerte den Stoff meines himmelblauen Nachthemdes.

Er stand nun dicht vor mir und schwieg eine Weile, dann legte er eine Finger unter mein Kinn und zwang mich ihn an zusehen.

„Ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Ich schwieg.

„Natalja, du musst es als Teil von dir akzeptieren und es kontrollieren lernen, dann werden auch die Schmerzen weniger. Vor allem aber behältst du dein Bewusstsein bei und kannst dich besser beherrschen."

„Es ist aber schwer", flüsterte ich.

„Ich weiß", antwortete er und schlang seine Arme um meine Taille.

Glücklich legte ich meinen Kopf an seine Brust, als es mir wieder einfiel; er musste mein Unbehagen bemerkt haben und wartete.

„Alexej… ähm… du hast... ähm ...mich gestern ausgezogen?"

Normalerweise liebte ich sein Lachen, diesmal war es mir allerdings peinlich.

„Keine Sorge, meine Süße", wieder unterbrach er sich und lachte, „ich bin anständig gewesen."

Nun musste auch ich schmunzeln, drückte ihn fest an mich und flüsterte: „Dankeschön…, vielen Dank Alexej."

Ich gehörte nicht zu den Mädchen, die sich viel aus ihrem Aussehen machten, paradoxerweise war ich aber eine Veela.

Als ich zum Bahnhof ging, Alex hatte seinem Chauffeur ausdrücklich befohlen mich zum Bahnhof zu bringen, ich hatte mich aber gewehrt und unfairerweise mit einem Zornesausbruch gedroht, schien die Sonne warm vom Himmel. Wie üblich, wenn ich durch die Straßen von Muggeln ging, begafften mich männliche und weibliche Wesen gleichermaßen, wobei bei den weiblichen eine bissige Note Neid durchaus mitschwang.

Wie gesagt, ich machte mir keine Mühe, wenn's um mein Aussehen ging.

Ich hatte ein einfaches tiefblaues Sommerkleid an und trug eine weiße Rose, die Alexej mir heute Morgen in mein elfenbeinfarbenes Haar gesteckt hatte. Dazu ein Silberkettchen mit einem Bernstein, der zu meinen Augen passte und ein ganz besonderes Armband. Dieses Armband hatten mir meine besten Freundinnen Trixie, Violet, Lilly und Emiley zu Weihnachten geschenkt und es hatte unsere Patroni als Anhänger, es bedeutete mir wirklich sehr viel.

Auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof waren meine weißen Ballarinas wirklich von Vorteil, der Weg war mit Pflastersteinen ausgelegt, weshalb ich zwar gut laufen konnte, mein Koffer allerdings Probleme machte. Endlich am Bahnhof angekommen, stellte ich fest, dass ich noch ein bisschen Zeit hatte, bevor der Hogwards-Express am Gleis 9 ¾ abfahren würde.

Ich suchte mir einen freien Sitzplatz in der Reihe von Plätzen vor den Ticketautomaten und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben um mich herum. Von überall her strömten Menschenmassen durch die riesige Halle und nahmen die verschiedenen Rolltreppen zu ihren Zügen. Ich sah gerade gedankenverloren einer Mutter und ihrem Kind hinterher, als etwas anderes meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte. Ein junger Mann mit dunkelbraunem, leicht gelocktem Harr, wunderschönen Augen und perfekt sitzendem Anzug, der direkt auf mich zukam.

Ich lächelte: „Ich dachte du hast zu tun?"

Er nahm meinen Koffer in die Hand: „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich früher abpassen, wurde aber noch etwas länger in Anspruch genommen."

Ich stand auf und strich die Falten meines Kleides glatt. „Schön dass du es trotzdem noch geschafft hast."

Dann gingen wir zusammen zu den Gleisen und liefen, als wäre es das normalste von der Welt, durch eine Backsteinmauer, die uns zu meinem Gleis führte.

Als mein Koffer verladen war, klingelte schon die Glocke zum Zeichen der baldigen Abfahrt.

„Ich vermisse dich jetzt schon unglaublich", murmelte ich an seiner Brust; zur Antwort gab er mir einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich werde dich Besuchen, sobald ich kann", versprach er mir und umarmte mich noch einmal fest.

„Du musst jetzt gehen", sagte er leise; ich stieg in den Zug, er ließ meine Hand los.

Der Zug begann sich zu bewegen, der Schaffner rief, ich winkte ihm zum Abschied und ließ ihn in London zurück.

Ein Jahr, seufzte ich und begann die anderen zu suchen.

**- Violet -**

„Ja, so ist es perfekt!"

Das war mein erster Gedanke, als ich, nachdem ich meine hüftlangen, himmelblauen, von pinken Strähnchen durchsetzen Haare zu zwei wippenden Zöpfen zusammengebunden hatte und mich höchst zufrieden im Spiegel betrachtete. Natürlich war die Haarfarbe nur vorrübergehend, schließlich gibt es ja einen einfachen Zauberspruch zur Änderung der Haarfarbe, welchen ich natürlich intensivst nutze, immer passend zu meinem Outfit des Tages. Die Frisur bleibt selbstverständlich dieselbe, schließlich spiegelt sie perfekt meinen Sonnenscheincharakter, um den mich viele beneiden, wieder.

Wo wir schon von „perfekt" und „Outfit" sprechen: Ja, es war wirklich alles perfekt! Das blaue Shirt, auf dem in großen Lettern und demensprechend illustriert „Sunshine after the rain" aufgedruckt war und welches meine leider nur recht kleine Oberweite (ein C-Körbchen, welches dafür aber perfekt und rund war) perfekt überspannte, die vielen klimpernden Armreife in allen Farben des Regenbogens, der farblich dazu passende Nagellack, der rosafarbende Minirock, die weißen Strümpfe und die hellgrünen Sneakers, auf denen natürlich alle meine Freunde unterschrieben hatten. _Excusez-moi,_ ich meinte natürlich meine besten Freunde, schließlich hatte ich von normalen Freunden auf Hogwarts so viele, dass deren Unterschriften niemals alle auf meine Schuhe gepasst hätten. Wie zur Bestätigung meldete sich meine kleine Schneeeule namens Blanchette zu Wort: „Uhuuu, uhuuuu", sagte sie. Eine bessere Bestätigung konnte ich gar nicht bekommen!

Schon hörte ich auch meine Mutter von unten rufen: „Violet, _ma chère_, Frühstück ist fertig! Du willst doch bestimmt nicht dein heißgeliebtes Sortiment aus dem Hause „de Pompadour" verpassen, oder?"

Mmmmh, allein bei dem Gedanken lief mir schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen! „Komme sofort, _maman_!", rief ich zurück, warf einen letzten Blick auf mein leicht kindlich anmutendes, aber geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer, griff nach meiner vollbepackten Tasche, auf der in verschnörkelten Lettern „Violet Aqua de Pompadour" eingestickt war und dem Eulenkäfig und spurtete die Treppe hinunter.

Heute würde das siebte und letzte Schuljahr an Hogwarts zu beginnen! Ich freute mich schon total, meine liebsten Freundinnen wiederzusehen und natürlich auch auf den Verwandlungs-Unterricht!

Was für ein herrlicher Tag!

**- Clarissa -**

Ach, das wird ein spannender Tag heute!, dachte ich mir, als ich aus dem Bus am Bahnhof ausstieg. Denn heute war mein erster Tag an der Austauschschule in Schottland. Mein letztes Schuljahr wollte ich nicht mehr in Argentinien verbringen, sondern mal etwas anderes erleben, das auch gewiss geschehen sollte, wie es sich später herausstellte. Für diesen besonderen Tag hatte ich mich besonders herausgeputzt! Ich trug ein pinkes Top, mit dem Aufdruck „Princess", das meine Oberweite besonders gut betonte. Dieses Top wurde von meiner liebsten Mommy nur für mich entworfen, mich, Clarissa Marilyn Clearwater. Auch der Rest meines Outfits passte perfekt zu mir: eine weiße Röhrenjeans betonte meine von der Sonne Südamerikas gebräunten, makellos enthaarten Beine besonders gut, sie saß so angegossen, wie eine zweite Haut, der pinke, mit Swarovskikristallen gesäumte Gürtel, dessen Schnalle die Form einer Krone (natürlich auch aus Swarovskisteinen) hatte, war nur ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk von meinem Daddy, passend dazu trug ich meine Lieblingsschuhe, 15-Zentimer-Absatz, Strasssteinchen an jedem der drei schmalen Bändchen, die meinen perfekt geformten Fuß, Schuhgröße 36 und mit pinklackierten Füßnägeln, festhielten. Eine Pediküre hatte ich einen Tag zuvor natürlich auch noch machen lassen. Um den Hals hang eine Silberkette, an der die diamantenen Lettern „CMC", meine Initialen aufgefädelt waren. Mein bezauberndes Gesicht mit dem süßen Stupsnäschen, den vollen Lippen und den großen blauen Augen, wurde durch ein zartes Make-Up, dass natürlich eigentlich unnötig gewesen wäre, in noch größere Perfektion gebracht. Es wurde von meinen großen wasserstoffblonden Korkenzieherlocken umspielt, sodass niemand den Blick von mir wenden konnte.

Alles in allem machte das Zusammenspiel der Eindrücke mein Aussehen einfach nur ... dafür gibt es einfach keinen Ausdruck!

Bei solch einem Aussehen war es einfach eine Unverschämtheit, dass mir niemand meinen Koffer abnahm! Also musste ich mich wohl oder übel allein auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ und sah auf dem Weg schon einen Haufen von Abschaum, der hoffentlich niemals zu meinen Mitschülern zählen würde! Das wäre wirklich unter meinem Niveau! Wenn mein Daddy das mitbekommen würde!

Was war das eigentlich für ein Bahnhof? Das Pflaster war überhaupt nicht High-Heel-freundlich und außerdem – wieso ein Muggelbahnhof? War das nicht unter den Standarts der angeblichen „besten Zaubererschule der Welt"?

Was würde nur meine Verwandschaft denken, wenn sie mich hier so sehen würde? War dieser Austausch wirklich so eine gte Idee? Ich vermisste meine Mommy und meinen Daddy so sehr und vorallem meinen allerliebsten Chihuahua Armani, den ich am liebsten mitgenommen hätte, aber in Hogwarts waren ja nur schmutzige, hässliche Tiere erlaubt: Eulen, Kröten, Katzen, Ratten?! Was sollte das denn? Sie würden schon noch merken, dass die Leute mit Geschmack auch die besseren Zauberer waren! Mit diesem Gedanken schritt ich durch das Portal und sah im nächsten Moment eine total veraltete, rostigrotete Dampflok, die wohl dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert entsprungen war. Meine Laune verschlechterte sich erneut. Die ersten Eindrücke sagten ja schon genug darüber aus, wie das kommende Schuljahr auf dieser Superschule werden würde!


	2. Mystery Train

A/N: Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, wir hatten alle viel zu tun. o_O Hoffentlich gefällt euch das Chap. :) Das Golden Quintet hat jetzt auch eine Homepage: [link href=".de"].de[/link] - Schaut mal rein xD

Lola: Danke für dein Review, schön, dass du Freude an den jeweiligen Körperteilen und Klamotten hattest. ;D Wir bemühen uns mit dem Weiterschreiben. :)

„Emiley"

- Emiley -

Ich saß gerade in einem leeren Abteil am Fenster und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben auf dem Bahnsteig, als auf einmal mit einem Ruck die Glastür aufgerissen wurde und sich eine bunt gekleidete Person auf mich stürzte und mich im nächsten Moment heftig umarmte.

„Vio… ich bekomme keine Luft mehr!", ächzte ich und hörte gleichzeitig einen Knochen meiner Wirbelsäule knacken, als Violet sich wieder auf ihre eigenen Beine stellte.

„Tut mir leid!", strahlte sie und sah dabei kein bisschen schuldbewusst aus. Sie ließ sich auf den Sitz mir gegenüber fallen und streckte ihre Beine aus. „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Emiley!"

Unwillkürlich verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. „Nette Haarfarbe übrigens", wechselte ich das Thema. Ich habe Violets Experimente schon immer bewundert und heute hatte sie sich sozusagen selbst übertroffen. Aber in Sachen Verwandlung ist sie ja bekannterweise unschlagbar. Ein einziges Mal hat sie mich dazu überredet, ihren Spezialzauber selbst auszuprobieren, aber abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn nicht richtig hinbekommen habe, würde ich mich nie trauen, mit roten oder grünen Haaren herumzulaufen, ganz zu schweigen von hellblauen mit rosa Strähnen. Dafür fehlt mir einfach das Selbstbewusstsein.

„Hab ich heute morgen gemacht!", grinste Violet und kämmte sich die beiden Zöpfe mit den gespreizten Fingern ihrer linken Hand, während sie gleichzeitig mit dem Zauberstab endlich ihren Koffer ins Abteil dirigierte und ihn auf eine der Gepäckablagen schweben ließ. Auf dem Gang liefen ein paar Ravenclaws vorbei, die „Hallo Violet!" riefen und ihr zuwinkten. Violet winkte flüchtig zurück und ließ dann ihren Blick über den Bahnsteig schweifen. „Da ist Trixie!", rief sie plötzlich und deutete irgendwo in die Menge; im nächsten Moment war sie verschwunden und ich hörte sie an der Tür rufen: „Trixie! Hier sind wir!"

Eine Minute später hüpfte Violet zurück ins Abteil, im Schlepptau Trixie und, Überraschung, Natalja, die ziemlich traurig aussah und mir nur kurz zunickte, bevor sie sich direkt neben der Tür elegant niederließ. Vermutlich vermisste sie ihren Freund, Alexej, der anders als wir nach Durmstrang ging und sie nur ab und zu besuchen konnte. Natürlich schrieben sie sich viele Briefe, aber das ist ja kein Ersatz – nicht, dass ich damit viel Erfahrung gehabt hätte. Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund gehabt und, um genau zu sein, hatte sich auch noch nie ein Junge für mich auch nur im Entferntesten interessiert.

Trixie dagegen wirkte sehr motiviert angesichts des nächsten Schuljahres. Auch sie umarmte mich, bevor sie sich lässig auf dem Platz neben Violet setzte. Und auch sie musste ich automatisch für ihr Selbstbewusstsein bewundern, denn sie trug einen sehr kurzen Rock und ein T-Shirt, durch das man ihren BH sehen konnte. Und darunter blitzte tatsächlich…

„Hast du dir ein Bauchnabelpiercing stechen lassen?", fragte ich halb entsetzt, halb bewundernd.

Trixie grinste und hob ihr T-Shirt noch ein paar Zentimeter höher, während sie mit einem stolzen Unterton in der Stimme klarstellte: „Selbst gestochen."

„Hat das nicht weh getan?", fragte ich und versuchte mir nicht vorzustellen, wie genau sie das hinbekommen hatte.

„Ach was", antwortete Trixie wegwerfend und deutete auf ihre zerstochenen Ohrlöcher. Ich traute mich nicht, die Ohrlochvergrößerung genauer zu betrachten und schaute stattdessen auf ihre nachtschwarzen Haare, in denen tatsächlich einige Lorbeerstängel steckten.

„Es gibt schlimmeres", bemerkte Natalja nun und rieb sich unauffällig ihren Rücken. Ob sie schon wieder die Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte? Ich versuchte, ihren Blick aufzufangen, aber sie wich mir aus. „Toller Haarschmuck", sagte sie stattdessen und betrachtete aufmerksam die grünen Zweige in Trixies Haar.

Während diese daraufhin erläuterte, dass diese ihre Naturverbundenheit ausdrücken sollten, betrachtete ich meine drei Freundinnen. Jede von ihnen ist etwas ganz besonderes und ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, zu ihnen zu gehören. Das mag nur daran liegen, dass wir seit sechs Jahren den Schlafsaal teilen, aber trotzdem hätten sie mich genauso gut auch ausschließen können. Doch aus welchen Gründen auch immer haben sie mich in ihre Gruppe aufgenommen und jedes Mal, wenn ich daran denke, kann ich gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Und es war so schön, sie wieder zu sehen – mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack, dass die Fünfte im Bunde, Lily, diesmal nicht dabei sein würde. Lily war die Erste gewesen, die auf mich zugegangen war, zusammen mit Violet natürlich, die sich immer mit allen anfreundete. Sie ist einfach jemand, den alle gleich mögen. Trixie bekommt immer die größte Aufmerksamkeit, egal wo wir sind, und ist diejenige, die am meisten polarisiert. Und genau das genießt sie. Natalja erntet immer faszinierte Blicke und wird nicht selten von mehreren Jungs auf einmal umworben, aber sie hat sie schon immer alle abgewiesen, sogar, als sie noch nicht mit Alexej zusammen war. Lily dagegen kümmert sich um die Leute. Sie kann nicht mit ansehen, wenn jemand ausgeschlossen oder schlecht behandelt wird. Ich seufzte schon wieder und beschloss, ihr gleich später einen Brief zu schreiben.

In diesem Moment flog die Abteiltür schon wieder auf und eine hochnäsige Stimme mit einem leichten Akzent in der Stimme fragte: „Ist hier noch frei?"

Wir alle drehten überrascht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sahen ein Mädchen, das hübsch gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht ihr Gesicht zu einem Ausdruck absoluter Missbilligung verzogen hätte. Sie hatte wunderschöne, blonde Locken, blaue, strahlende Augen, war schlank und wirkte gleichzeitig wie jemand, der sehr viel Zeit in sein Aussehen investiert. Um ehrlich zu sein, war sie die Art von Person, der ich meistens aus Selbstschutz dem Weg gehe, denn Leute wie sie haben meistens sehr wenig für eine Emiley Wood übrig.

„Klar, komm doch rein!", sagte Violet einladend, sobald sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und nahm ihre Jacke von dem Sitz neben mir. Das blonde Mädchen zerrte ihren Koffer ins Abteil, schmiss die Tür zu, warf mir einen kurzen, abschätzenden Blick zu, missachtete den freien Platz neben mir und setzte sich gegenüber von Natalja an die Tür.

„Nicht, dass ich sonst gefragt hätte, aber der ganze restliche Zug war voll!", ließ sie uns dann wissen. Sie warf einen ungeduldigen Blick zur Tür, als ob sie auf etwas wartete, dann verzog sie das Gesicht und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Hier muss man ja alles selbst machen", murmelte sie, und dann: „Mobilcorpus!", um ihren Koffer zu den anderen auf die Gepäckablage zu bugsieren.

Ich tauschte mit Natalja einen kurzen Blick, die die Augenbrauen vielsagend anhob.

„Bist du neu an der Schule?", fragte Violet freundlich und lächelte sie an.

Das blonde Mädchen musterte sie und rümpfte die Nase; offensichtlich missfiel ihr Violets Art, sich zu kleiden. Dann ließ sie sich zu einer Antwort herab: „Ja, ich heiße Clarissa Marilyn Clearwater" – sie legte eine besondere Betonung in ihren Namen – „und komme aus Argentinien. Ich mache bei einem Austausch mit und besuche dieses Jahr eure Schule."

„Oh, bist du Lilys Austauschpartnerin?", fragte ich unbedachterweise, denn ich hatte ja schon gemerkt, dass Clarissa wenig für mich übrig hatte, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Auch Natalja bedachte sie mit wenig freundlichen Blicken, aber in diesen schwang wohl eher Neid mit, wie es so oft passierte.

„Lily?", wiederholte Clarissa nach einer kurzen Pause. „Ja, kann sein."

Sie zog die Handtasche, die sie auf den Sitz neben sich gelegt hatte und die perfekt zu ihrem Outfit passte, zu sich heran und einen Lippenstift daraus hervor, mit dem sie ihr Make-up korrigierte.

„Argentinien? Ist ja cool!", sagte Violet begeistert. „Und kommst du in die siebte Klasse?"

„Seh ich aus wie 16?", fragte Clarissa zurück, verzog ihre Lippen jedoch zum Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Ja, Argentinien ist ein tolles Land", sagte sie. „Besser als Großbritannien", fügte sie hinzu und warf einen düsteren Blick aus dem Fenster.

Wenn man nett sein wollte, konnte man das als ihre Art auslegen, ihr Heimweh zu zeigen.

In diesem Augenblick ruckelte der Zug kurz und wir stellten überrascht fest, dass wir uns schon in voller Fahrt befanden und den Bahnhof verlassen hatten, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt", bemerkte Violet, als wir London verlassen hatten und nun durchs offene Feld fuhren.

„Oh, stimmt", sagte Clarissa desinteressiert, was Violet jedoch nicht beachtete. „Ich bin Violet Aqua de Pompadour."

„Summer Trixibelle Knightley", sagte Trixie und verzog ihr Gesicht gekonnt zu einem Gesichtsausdruck, der in Sachen Arroganz durchaus mit Clarissa mithalten konnte.

„Natalja Hijori …", bemerkte Natalja mit ihrer melodischen Stimme.

„Emiley Wood", sagte ich mit gesenktem Blick und betete, dass Violet nicht sagen würde, was ich befürchtete, dass sie sagen würde. Leider fand ich kein Gehör.

„Emiley mit ‚ey'", ergänzte diese nämlich sofort.

Clarissa hob die Augenbrauen und fragte dann: „Und für was steht dann das ‚A.' auf deinem Vetrauensschülerabzeichen?", ein Wort, das sie wieder besonders betonte.

„Anastasia", murmelte ich und lief rot an. Ich spürte, dass ich bei ihr unten durch war, und was noch schlimmer war, dass ich es in dem Moment gewesen war, als sie das Abteil betreten hatte. Wenn Clarissa nach Gryffindor kam, konnte ich mich auf etwas gefasst machen. Mehr denn je sehnte ich mir Lily zurück nach Großbritannien.

Die Abteiltür wurde wieder aufgeschoben und diesmal waren es zwei Jungs, die zu uns hineinschauten. Den einen mit den schwarzen Haaren und grauen Augen hatte ich schon vorhin am Bahnhof gesehen – Sirius Black –, der andere – James Potter – sah ganz ungewohnt sehr geknickt aus, als er den Blick durch unser Abteil wandern ließ und sich nachdenklich die braunen Haare verstrubbelte. Natürlich vermisste er Lily. Er war schon seit der dritten Klasse in sie verliebt gewesen und letztes Jahr hatte es fast so geschienen, als würde sie sich endlich erweichen lassen, nachdem sie ihn jahrelang mit Verachtung gestraft hatte, und genau dann entschloss sie sich, bei dem Austauschprogramm mitzumachen. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er sich wohl fühlen musste, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht schön sein konnte.

„Wir haben gehört, es gibt eine neue Schülerin", sagte Sirius und zeigte sein typisches Grinsen. „Das bist dann wohl du?", wandte er sich an Clarissa.

„Danke, dass du uns auch begrüßt", schnappte Trixie, wurde aber von Clarissa übertönt, die, nachdem sie Sirius wohlwollend gemustert hatte, nickte und lächelnd sagte: „Ja, ich bin Clarissa aus Argentinien, Lilys Austauschschülerin."

„Argentinien? Wow, das ist ganz schön weit weg", bemerkte Sirius.

„Ja, ich vermisse es auch jetzt schon", gestand Clarissa. „Und meine Familie", setzte sie hinzu.

Natalja schaute mich an, als wollte sie sagen: Typisch, dass sie das jetzt ihm erzählt. Sie scheint ziemlich berechnend zu sein.

Trixie war weniger diskret und warf Clarissa einen Blick zu, der offen von Verachtung beseelt war. Dann fiel ihr etwas anderes ins Auge und sie hob mit spitzen Fingern ihre Handtasche hoch.

„Sag mal, ist das Schlangenleder?"

Clarissa wandte sich ihr zu, als wollte sie eine lästige Fliege verscheuchen. „Ja, und?"

„Weißt du, dass die Schlange, die für deine Luxusbedürfnisse abgeschlachtet wurde, unter Naturschutz steht? Und dass das auch einen Grund hat, nämlich, dass sie vom Aussterben bedroht ist?!"

Clarissa blinzelte irritiert.

„Hör nicht auf sie", sagte Sirius dann, „diese Schiene müssen wir uns schon seit der ersten Klasse anhören. Musst du einfach ignorieren."

-Trixie -

'Sirius Black, ICH HASSE DICH!', war das Einzige, was ich in diesem Moment denken konnte. Was bildete sich dieser … eigentlich ein? Mich vor meinen ganzen Freundinnen, inklusive dieser neuen hochnäsigen Zicke, so fertig zu machen und das auch noch mit der Sache, die mir am Wichtigsten war. Ich bohrte mir meine spitzen, schwarzen Fingernägel in meine Unterarme, die davon schon geschändet waren, da ich dies immer tat, wenn ich mich aufregte und überlegte, wie ich mich am besten revanchieren konnte. Ich brauchte eine schlagfertige Antwort. Genau jetzt. Und nicht erst wieder in vierundzwanzig Stunden. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe.

„Wenigstens habe ich etwas mit dem ich mich identifizieren kann, du musst dich ja durch Heuchlerei ausdrücken, Black!", giftete ich ihn an. Neben mir sah ich noch, wie Emiley sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Doch der elende Heuchler Black war keinesfalls entsetzt. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil: er lachte. Was für eine Frechheit!

Eine meiner wenigen schlechten Charaktereigenschaften war, dass ich ein sehr leichtes Gemüt hatte und somit viel zu oft, und dies so gut wie jedes Mal, wenn Sirius Black mir unter die Augen trat, die Beherrschung verlor.

„Tut mir leid, Belle, aber deine merkwürdigen Fetische haben nichts mit meiner Art einfach und unbeschreiblich cool zu sein zu tun!"

Das gab mir den Rest. Ich sprang von meinem Sitz, durchquerte mit einem großen Schritt das Abteil und schlug Black, der übrigens ungefähr einen Kopf größer war als ich, mitten in sein süffisant grinsendes Gesicht.

Statt endlich zuzugeben, dass ich die Stärkere von uns beiden war, sagte er nur lässig und mit so viel Genugtuung mir gegenüber, dass es schon fast weh tat, „Also ich glaube, wir gehen dann mal, Krone, sonst wird früher oder später noch ein Furienangriff auf uns niedergehen! Clary, ich würde dir ja liebend gerne anbieten mit uns zu kommen, du passt nämlich perfekt in mein Beuteschema, aber ich muss erst noch den Rest der Mädels abchecken, bevor ich mich für heute Abend festlege! Du könntest gute Chancen haben... Pass auf, dass dir deine hübschen Augen nicht ausgekratzt werden! Also byebye!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Abteil, James an seinen Fersen und schlug die Tür, lässig wie eh und je hinter sich zu.

Ich öffnete den Mund um mich sofort in eine Schimpftirade über Black hineinzusteigern, doch Emiley kam mir zuvor. „Trixie, wie konntest du ihn einfach schlagen? So was tut man nicht, das weißt du doch!", sagte sie in einem zutiefst vorwurfsvollen Ton. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dieses Arschloch, dieser Heuchler, dieser argggggh...!", schrie ich wutentbrannt und schlug mit den Fäusten in den Sitz um meinem Zorn Luft zu machen. Gewalt war nun besser angebracht als Schimpfwörter, denn ich wusste genau, dass sich Emiley und Natalja über schlimmere Ausdrücke zutiefst empören würden.

Während ich weiterhin an der Zerstörung des Zugabteils arbeitete, versuchte Emiley, wie es nun mal ihre Art war, sich an die Zicke anzunähern.

„Mach dir nichts aus Sirius' Sprüchen, er meint das nicht so.", sagte sie in einem freundlichem Tonfall, der von meiner Oma hätte kommen können und lächelte sie dabei noch freundlicher an.

Clarissa jedoch, schien diese Freundlichkeit nicht zu behagen, sie schien sie eher zu beleidigen. „Denkst du, dass ich mir so etwas zu Hause nicht jeden Tag anhören müsste?", fragte sie fast gekränkt. Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. Wenn je jemand wieder zu mir sagte ich sei eingebildet, wusste ich, was ich zu entgegnen hatte. Clarissa. Wie sollten wir es nur ein Jahr mit dieser Tusnelda aushalten? Ich wünschte mir Lily so sehr zurück, obwohl sie mich manchmal extremst nervte, in diesem Moment hätte ich Clarissa sogar gegen einen Severus Snape in unserem Schlafsaal eingetauscht.

Violet bemerkte, dass Emileys Versuch die Stimmung zu heben nach hinten losgegangen war und versuchte es auf ihre Weise: „Wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte sie mich, Emiley und die bis jetzt noch total verschlossene Natalja, wobei sie die Zicke außen vor ließ.

„Toll!", begann ich sofort, da mich endlich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragte. Die Erzählungen von meinen Ferien waren doch das wichtigste an diesem Tag! „Also ich war ganz oft im Wald und habe mich um meine Tiere gekümmert… und ich habe viele neue Klamotten in dem Muggelladen „Hot Topic" gefunden! Die kann euch gleich zeigen, wenn wir in Hogwarts angekommen sind! Und in der zweiten Woche habe ich diesen Typen kennengelernt, er ist natürlich ein Muggel, aber er ist Mitglied bei Greenpeace und da hab ich mir gedacht, was soll's, als wir nämlich zusammen im Wald waren und die Frischlinge beobachtet haben, da hat er mir erklärt, dass…" Doch ich kam nie dazu ihnen zu erklären, warum Frischlinge in Südengland bessere Überlebenschancen hatten, den Violet unterbrach mich abrupt. „Wunderbar! Und bei dir Natalja?" Natalja legte den Kopf schief und sah verträumt zu Violet. „Schön. Richtig schön." Dann verfiel sie wieder in ihren Tagtraum, der vermutlich, ach was, hundertprozentig von ihrem perfekten Freund Zarewitsch Alexej handelte… Ich fragte mich immer noch, wie man mit jemandem so makellosen zusammen sein konnte. Also ich würde da Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bekommen. Mindestens. Violet betrachtete die verträumte Natalja etwas enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich mehr Details aus dem Liebesleben mit dem Monarchen erhofft oder sie erwartete einfach ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung über den Schulanfang von unserer Freundin.

„Was hast du denn so gemacht, Emiley?", fragte ich die einzige verbliebene Person in diesem Abteil, deren Ferien irgendeine Relevanz hatten. Emiley lächelte schüchtern und lief dabei unter ihren süßen Sommersprossen rot an. „Ach, nichts besonderes", sagte sie schüchtern, wie immer. „Ich habe nur…" Doch sie wurde von dem erneuten Aufschwingen der Abteiltür unterbrochen. Es war Remus Lupin, einer der Freunde von Potter und dem Idioten Black, der einzige aus ihrer Clique, der es meiner Meinung nach würdig war, mit Vornamen angeredet zu werden.

„Remiiiiii!", schrie Violet begeistert, fiel ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Was sollte das denn werden? „Vio…", sagte Remus etwas perplex und umarmte sie unsicher, bis sie von ihm abließ. Er sah sich im Abteil um nickte uns allen zu und sagte „Hey, Emiley!", welche vor Schreck, als einzige begrüßt zu werden noch röter anlief und setzte sich zu deren Schock auch noch zwischen sie und Natalja, die immer noch am Träumen war und nicht mal aufsah, als der gutaussehende Vertrauensschüler sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Wie geht es euch Mädels?", fragte er gut gelaunt, während er es sich auf der Sitzbank gemütlich machte. „Klasse", sagte ich, doch dann fiel mir wieder der Zwischenfall mit Black ein. Remus war es, der mich daran erinnert hatte. Schließlich war er einer seiner besten Freunde. „Wenn nur dein dämlicher Freund Black nicht wäre!", fügte ich also zornig hinzu.

„Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder?", fragte Remus entnervt, der zusammen mit Emiley und Lily schon in den vergangenen Schuljahren oft als Streitschlichter zwischen mir und dem Idioten hatte einschreiten müssen.

„Er kann es einfach nicht lassen mich bloßzustellen, nicht dass es mich stört, ich habe ja ein Ego, oder dass es an ihm läge, phhh, da soll er sich nichts einbilden, es ist nur, er hat es ja nur gemacht um sich an die da" – ich zeigte mit dem abfälligsten Blick den ich parat hatte auf die Zicke – „heranzuschmeißen!", beschwerte ich mich.

Remus schien Clarissa jetzt erst richtig zu bemerken, denn er betrachtete sie interessiert, was mich dazu brachte sie auch beachten zu müssen, denn ich hatte die letzten zehn Minuten damit zugebracht sie erfolgreich auszublenden. Sie hatte inzwischen eine neon-pinke Nagelfeile aus ihrer mörderischen Tasche geholt, die wie von selbst ihre abscheulichen Fingernägel, die die gleiche Farbe hatten, feilte.

„Du bist also Clarissa…", sagte er in einem warmen, verständnisvollen Ton zu ihr, der mich fast aus der Haut fahren lies. Ich begann langsam sauer auf Remus zu werden. Wieso hieß er die Zicke willkommen, wenn ich ihn indirekt dazu aufforderte sich bei unserer Auseinandersetzung auf meine Seite zu stellen? Ich hoffte, dass „Clary" ihm gehörig die Meinung geigte und genauso eine Abfuhr erteilte wie uns. Doch wieder einmal lief nichts nach Plan.

Clarissa lächelte Remus kokett an und sagte geschmeichelt, oder jedenfalls täuschte sie dies brillant vor, „Ja, die bin ich… woher kennst du denn meinen Namen?"

Remus, der sich offenbar von der Zicke einwickeln lies setzte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf, welches mich sehr an Emiley erinnerte. „Lily hat mir viel von dir erzählt…"

Violet, die Remus offenbar für sich haben wollte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wollte dieses Verhalten von Remus nicht länger mit ansehen, stand von ihrem Platz zwischen mir und der Zicke, die den armen, unerfahrenen Remus offenbar als ihr erstes Flirtopfer ausersehen hatte, auf und lies sich gegenüber auf Remus' Schoß nieder. Ihre Arme schlang sie um Remus' Oberkörper und den Kopf legte sie auf seine Schulter. Ich zog eine meiner perfekten Augenbrauen nach oben; ich hatte gedacht, Violet war mal wieder einfach anhänglich, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie mit Remus zusammen war. Emiley schien meine Verwunderung zu teilen, denn auch sie sah verwundert in die Richtung von Remus und Violet, welche sich, wo sie war, pudelwohl zu fühlen schien. Remus jedoch, schien über das Outing nicht besonders glücklich zu sein. Er räusperte sich. „Ich glaube ich muss mal wieder Tatze und Krone suchen, sonst verführen sie noch arme Drittklässlerinnen, oder so…" und mit diesen Worten stand er auf, wobei er Violet sanft von seinem Schoß bugsierte und verlies das Abteil nicht ohne sich noch schnell von Clarissa und Emiley zu verabschieden.

„Was zur Hölle war das denn?", fragte ich entsetzt.

„Wieso hast du uns verschwiegen, dass du und Remus ein Paar sind?", empörte sich Emiley.

„Will er nicht, dass wir es wissen?", fragte Natalja einfühlsam.

„Warum kann sich jemand wie er niemanden mit Stil aussuchen…?", sagte die Zicke, wohl eher zu sich selbst.

- Natalja -

Die Tür ging zu und etwas überrascht stellte ich fest, dass die liebe Violet über das ganze Gesicht strahlte. Der bissige Kommentar der Zicke ließ sie ganz offensichtlich kalt und so setzte sie sich mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihren Platz

„Violet – hallo-o? Ist alles klar mit dir?", fragte jetzt Trixie und fügtehinzu: „Was war denn das jetzt?"

Violet, immer noch strahlend, beantwortete diese Frage mit einem für sie typischen sonnigen Ton in der Stimme. „Ist doch klar, ich halte Emiley den Rücken frei!"

Die Reaktion Emileys auf diese Antwort war, na ja, sie lief kirschrot an und schaute auf den Boden.

Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte mich die Zicke zwar gestört, aber nicht in solchem Maße, dass ich mich aufgeregt hätte. Allerdings schien Clarissa es für nötig zu halten, auch hierzu einen Kommentar abgeben zu müssen, doch bevor sie das tat, schnitt ich ihr das Wort ab.

Ich lächelte: „Gut gemacht Violet! Ich finde auch, dass Remus nur zu jemandem wie Emiley passt."

So ging die Unterhaltung während der Fahrt weiter, kreiste eine Weile um Emiley, kam auf Violets Ferien, Trixies neues Projekt zur Rettung der Urwalds und auf unsere Erwartungen für das letzte Schuljahr.

Clarissa schien auch eine Beteiligung an der Unterhaltung nicht für nötig zu halten, setzte sich eine Schlafmaske mit rosa Spitze und Leopardenmuster auf und schlief für die nächsten zwei Stunden.

Gelangweilt schlug Violet die Beine übereinander und spielte mit einer ihrer rosa Strähnchen. „Wisst ihr, ich finde wirklich, dass wir mal was Lustiges machen sollte…", sie hob den Blick und schaute bedeutungsvoll in die Runde.

Ich kannte diesen Blick, ich kannte diesen Blick gut und wusste, dass jetzt wieder eine von Violets Spezial-Ideen kommen würde

„Also, ich dachte da an… an eine Gryffindor-Party à la Violet Aqua de Pompadour!"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zu einer Predigt an: „Also Violet, du weißt doch, dass wir keine ‚Parties a la Violet Aqua de Pompadour' feiern können, ich meine, sei doch mal vernünftig…"

Während ich das sagte, begannen Violets Augen aber bereits zu leuchten und DAS bedeutete wirklich nichts Gutes:

Wenn jemand jetzt eine vage Ahnung von Violets Vorschlag hat und denkt o jeeeee… Dann, das kann ich versichern, kommt es sogar noch schlimmer.

Denn nun kam Trixie, die mit Violet zu den weiblichen Chaos-Schwestern zählte, auf die äußerst kluge Idee, die Party mit allen Jungs aus unserem Haus im Gemeinschaftszimmer steigen zu lassen!

Emiley warf mir einen Blick zu, der so viel wie ‚du hast es wenigstens versucht'

bedeuten sollte, während die beiden wie wild ihre Pläne durcheinander riefen, uns voller Aufregung ansahen und sich dann dem „Thema", wie sie es nannten, zuwanden.

Als Emiley und ich das hörten, war das einzige, was mir dazu einfiel: „Das kann ja heiter werden!"

„Aber Hallo!", antwortete Emiley.

-Violet-

Während Trixie und ich uns weiter ein heiteres Wortgefecht über das Thema der Party lieferten, drifteten meine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung ab... Genauer gesagt, in Richtung eines gewissen Slytherins mit langen, blonden Haaren... Zu schade, dass er nicht dabei sein konnte, denn er hätte mit seiner Band „Inzestparty" bestimmt eine geniale Show gebracht! Meine Gedanken wanderten weiter, und das in eine Richtung, von der ich wusste, dass sie Nat und Em ziemlich missfallen würde.

Doch dann wurde ich gnadenlos in die Realität zurückgeholt: „...io! Hey, HEY, Vio! Pennst du mit offenen Augen, oder was?" Erschrocken bemerkte ich, dass ich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nichts mehr gesagt haben musste. „'Tschuldigung, war nur gerade abgelenkt", sagte ich und streckte Trixie die Zunge raus. Diese zwinkerte mir wissend zu und somit ging unsere Diskussion weiter.

Dann hatte ich plötzlich einen Geistesblitz: „Hey, Mädels, haltet euch fest, ich habe DIE Idee! Das Thema der Party wird sein...", ich grinste bedeutungsvoll in die Runde und setzte an, den Satz zu vollenden, doch dazu kam es nicht, denn auf einmal ertönte ein greller, nahezu unmenschlicher Schrei.

Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte erschrocken in Nats Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und der Anblick, der mir sich da bot, machte es nicht gerade besser: Nat schrie mit weit aufgerissenem Mund und schweißgebadet immer noch weiter, während Blut in rauen Mengen aus ihrem Mund und ihrer Nase strömte. Ihre normalerweise hellbraunen Augen wechselten im Millisekundentakt die Farbe (auch aus ihnen sah ich ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal laufen) und ihre neu gesprossenen, riesigen weißen Flügel wurden in der Enge des Abteils gefährlich gebogen.

Ich versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen, doch dazu war es schon zu spät. Klar, Nat hatte ihre Anfälle, schon seit ich sie kannte und höchstwahrscheinlich auch schon davor, aber dass es inzwischen so schlimm geworden war, hätte ich niemals ahnen können. Ich sah mich hastig und hilflos um, doch auch die Anderen schienen in eine Schockstarre verfallen zu sein. Mit dem letzten bisschen Mut und Kraft, dass ich noch hatte, raffte ich mich auf und stolperte zu Nat herüber. Ich ergriff ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie panisch, doch das änderte nicht das Geringste an der Situation. Während ich nebenbei bemerkte, wie mir merkwürdigerweise langsam die Luft knapp wurde, kreuzten ihre Augen, welche nun tiefschwarz waren und keine erkennbaren Pupillen besaßen, die meinen...

Und plötzlich wurde alles dunkel.

- Clarissa -

„...Bitte sammelt eure Gepäckstücke und macht euch zum Ausstieg bereit", war das störende Geräusch, von dem ich aufwachte. Ich nahm meine pinke Schlafbrille runter, verstaute sie sachte in meiner pinken Krokodil-Handhasche. Dabei sah ich keinen der komischen Leute, zu denen ich mich ins Abteil gesetzt hatte. Wahrscheinlich waren sie von meiner Schönheit so bezaubert, dass sie mal an die frische Luft mussten um wieder einen halbwegs klaren Kopf zu bekommen, dachte ich mir, während ich meine Koffer langsam Richtung Ausgang zog.

Warum gibt es hier keine Butler! Das ist doch echt das letzte, wie soll ich denn bitte diese Koffer bis zu dieser Schule bekommen? Hoffentlich findet sich irgendein Trottel, der mir bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres dienen kann. Dies waren all meine Gedanken beim Ausstieg aus dem „Zug", denn all diese Ärgernisse verschwanden, als ich die Schule sah: Ein altes, zerfallenes, von Pflanzen zugewuchertes Schloss, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte. Als ich die Kutschen sah, mit denen wir zur Schule fahren sollten, schrie ich die erstbeste Person an die neben mir stand, was übrigens ein hässlicher Riese war, an: „Was soll das jetzt schon wieder!?! Wo bliebt meine Limousine?" Ich stieg in die bestaussehenste Kutsche ein, die eine grünliche Farbe hatte und in der die besseren Leute saßen.

An der Schule angekommen, empfing mich eine alte, verschrumpelte Lehrerin, die sich als McGonagall vorstellte, wobei es sehr erniedrigend für alle anderen empfunden wurde, außer mir natürlich. Sie sprach mich mit meinem vollen Namen an und führe mich in die Richtung, in die alle gingen. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählte sie etwas von historisch oder so, aber das interessierte mich überhaupt nicht, stattdessen begutachtete ich die Schüler um mich herum, um mir gleich ein paar Auserwählte für dieses neue Schuljahr zu suchen. Dabei stand bei mir die Kleiderwahl natürlich an erster Stelle!

Sie führte mich an langen Tischen vorbei, an denen die restlichen Schüler ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Ganz vorne zeigte sie mir ich solle mich hinsetzten und setzte mir ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen einen alten, vergammelten Hut auf, der sich dann sogar bewegte! Ich sprang von meinem Stuhl auf und warf dieses ekelhafte Ding von meinem Kopf, wobei mir ein Bruchteil meines Nagels abfiel. Trotz alle dem sagte der Hut etwas von „..-fendor" und die alte Frau zeigte auf den vierten Tisch von links, wo ich anscheinend Platz nehmen sollte. Diese Prozedur wurde mit allen neuen Schülern gemacht und diese ließen die es ohne weiteres über sich ergehen. Und so füllten sich die ganzen Plätze des Saals. Als ich schon gelangweilt meine Nagelfeile aus dem Koffer zog, begann ein alter, weißer Mann eine Rede zu halten und sagte noch etwas von „...lasst das Festmahl beginnen!". Es war wie ein Schlachtruf, denn alle Schüler stürzten sich wie verrückt auf die Speisen, die auf einmal auf dem Tisch erschienen. Kein Wunder, warum hier alle übergewichtig waren, bei diesem Essen jeden Tag! Ich ließ die Leute um mich treiben und schaute mich noch ein wenig bei den Schülern um: Alles Versager, die Übergewichtig waren und keinen Anstand hatten. Als endlich alle fertig waren, ich hatte natürlich nichts gegessen, gingen alle meines Tisches in eine Richtung und ich beschloss ihnen zu folgen. Nach 7 ewigen Stockwerken ohne Aufzug, die meine Pomuskulatur zwar stärkten, sie aber verformten, kam ich endlich oben an und folgte den anderen durch ein Bild mit einer fetten Dame, welche allerdings perfekt zu dem Ambiente hier und den Leuten passte.

Kurz darauf sah ich alte Bekannte wieder und dachte mir nur „oh no!" o_o


	3. Back To School

_Hallo & sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Wir hatten alle extrem viel für die Schule zu tun und nicht so viel Zeit, um Mary-Sue-Fanfics zu schreiben, wie wir gerne gehabt hätten. *seufz* Aber jetzt ist das neue Chap ja da & wir hoffen, es gefällt euch. Die Reviews beantworten wir dann noch im Laufe der Woche!_

- Emiley -

„Emiley! Aufwachen!", flüsterte eine Stimme und kurz darauf rüttelte mich jemand leicht an der Schulter. Ich gab eine unverständliche Antwort von mir und hielt meine Augen fest geschlossen. Gerade eben noch hatte ich einen wunderschönen Traum gehabt von… angestrengt versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, was es gewesen war, aber vergeblich.

„Emiley!"

Resignierend gab ich den Widerstand auf und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf, wobei ich verschlafen blinzelte. „Rück mal ein Stück", flüsterte Natalja – natürlich war sie es gewesen, die mich geweckt hatte, sie war immer die Erste von uns, die morgens aufwachte – und ließ sich neben mir auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Alles okay bei dir?", fragte ich besorgt in Erinnerung an die Ereignisse des letzten Nachmittags und Abends und bemühte mich nach Kräften, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Natalja nickte und merkte an: „Mir ist alles egal, solange niemand außer euch mitbekommen hat, dass ich einen Anfall hatte. Auch, wenn es mir leidtut, euch so den Tag verdorben zu haben."

„Ach was", wiegelte ich ab, „wir wissen doch, dass du nichts dafür kannst." Ich zog meine Bettdecke etwas enger um mich herum. „Und Clarissa hat ja auch nichts gemerkt."

Clarissa. Sie war also tatsächlich vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor eingeteilt worden und würde folglich das ganze nächste Jahr mit uns verbringen. Einen Vorgeschmack darauf hatte es schon am letzten Abend gegeben, als sie zunächst mehrfach die Hoffnung geäußert hatte, dass sie sich in der Tür geirrt hatte, dann darauf bestanden hatte, ein Bett am Fenster zu bekommen – ich hatte natürlich nachgegeben und ihr meins überlassen – und sich dann beharrlich geweigert hatte, mit uns zu reden. Es war nicht so, dass ich sie nicht bei uns haben wollte, doch sie hatte mir in aller Deutlichkeit zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie für mich nicht das Geringste übrig hatte; insofern war meine Freude über ihren Einzug natürlich begrenzt. Aber ich hatte beschlossen, ihr Verhalten auf die riesige Umstellung zu schieben, die sie duchmachen musste, und nichts zu sagen.

Natalja neben mir kicherte plötzlich. „Immerhin habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Trixie und Violet die Planung für ihre Party nicht weiter ausführen konnten." Mit diesen Worten sprang sie elegant von meinem Bett auf, zog ihren Koffer unter ihrem eigenen Bett hervor und begann, ihre Schuluniform herauszusuchen. Da ich meine eigene schon gestern Abend bereitgelegt hatte und ich sowieso immer am kürzesten für die „Morgentoilette", wie es Violet nannte, brauchte, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad, wo ich es tunlichst vermied, in den Spiegel zu schauen. Ich wusste auch so, dass ich absolut schrecklich aussehen würde. Meine Haut hatte jeden Morgen die gleiche Farbe, die ungefähr der von Papier entsprach, weshalb meine Sommersprossen doppelt so deutlich hervortraten als sonst. Zudem hatte ich meist tiefe Schatten unter den Augen, um die mich Trixie nach ihren eigenen Worten beneidete („Du brauchst gar keinen Eyeliner zu benutzen!"); ich jedoch hätte es lieber gehabt, ich würde morgens etwas lebendiger aussehen. Aus diesem Grund beschränkte ich mich darauf, meine Zähne zu putzen und kurz und ziemlich unsanft mit der Bürste durch meine Haare zu fahren. Ein deutlicher Vorteil meiner Frisur war, dass ich einigermaßen zivilisiert wirkte, obwohl ich mich nie sonderlich um mein Aussehen kümmerte, da ich doch jedes Mal enttäuscht war.

Schon während dem Zähneputzen hatte ich aus dem Schlafsaal einige tumultartige Geräusche gehört, diesen jedoch wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Aber als ich das Badezimmer verlassen wollte, rauschte zu meiner Überraschung eine Gestalt in einem wehenden pinkfarbenen Bademantel direkt auf mich zu, die einen riesigen glitzernden Koffer unter dem Arm trug, dessen Funktion sich mir nicht gleich erschloss. Während ich noch befürchtete, sie könnte ihn als Rammbock missbrauchen, stürmte sie an mir vorbei ins Bad, nicht, ohne mich anzurempeln, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuknallte. Völlig überrumpelt von diesem Angriff verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und stürzte unsanft zu Boden.

Keine Sekunde später stand Natalja neben mir, hielt mir die Hand hin und zog mich nach oben, wobei sie einen gefährlich wirkenden Blick in Richtung Badezimmertür warf. Violet, die inzwischen auch wach war, winkte mir zu und sagte mit einem für sie sehr untypischen Unterton in der Stimme: „Guten Morgen auch, Em!"

„Morgen", murmelte ich und rieb mir unauffällig das schmerzende Handgelenk. Ich ging zurück zu meinem Bett und machte mich daran, meine Schuluniform anzuziehen. Währenddessen widmete sich Natalja der weitaus schwierigeren Aufgabe, Trixie zu wecken. Diese reagierte auf ihre Bemühungen wie an jedem Schultag: Sie zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Natalja versuchte es noch einmal, diesmal mit dem Resultat, dass Trixie ihre Hand wegschlug und nuschelte: „Lass mich, ich muss die Pandas retten…"

Schließlich zog ihr Natalja die Decke weg. Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei fuhr Trixie hoch und funkelte sie wütend an. „WAS SOLL DAS?"

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich wachkriege", antwortete Natalja ungerührt, faltete Trixies Decke ordentlich zusammen und hängte sie über die Bettkante, bevor sie zurück zu ihrem eigenen Bett ging. Trixie ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze plumpsen, die hörbar federte. „Ich hatte so einen tollen Traum, von diesem Greenpeace-Typen und…"

Violet seufzte hörbar.

„Schon gut!" Trixie warf ihr einen eingeschnappten Blick zu, stand auf und stapfte in Richtung Bad. „Ich geh ja schon."

„Das, meine Liebe, würde ich nicht machen", warnte Violet sie, als sie die Hand schon auf dem Türgriff hatte. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, setzte gerade in diesem Moment das Rauschen der Dusche ein und Trixie hielt verwundert inne. Sie schaute von einer zur anderen, wobei sie offenbar bis vier zählte und sagte dann ungehalten: „Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Wenn ihr alle da seid, wer ist dann da drin?" In diesem Moment hatte sie einen Geistesblitz und drehte sich zu Natalja um: „Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht Alexej ist!"

„WAS?", empört klappte diese ihren Koffer zu, „also hör mal!"

Trixie verdrehte nur die Augen. „Gut, okay, wer ist es? Hat Emiley mal wieder einen Typen abgeschleppt?" Der Sarkasmus triefte nur so aus ihrer Stimme.

Da die beiden anderen sich anscheinend weigerten, den Namen auszusprechen, übernahm ich das, in der Hoffnung, dass Trixie nicht merken würde, dass ich bei ihrer Bemerkung schon wieder rot angelaufen war. „Clarissa."

„Clarissa? Wer ist Clarissa?!" Dann fiel bei ihr der Groschen und sie stöhnte auf. „Oh nein, ich hatte sie doch so schön vergessen."

Inzwischen war ich fertig angezogen und ließ mich auf meinem Bett nieder, um auf die anderen zu warten. Ich strich meinen Rock glatt. Im Gegensatz zu Violet und Trixie hatte ich nichts gegen die Schuluniform, mit der einzigen Ausnahme, dass es mir weitaus lieber gewesen wäre, wenn wir Hosen hätten tragen dürfen. In Röcken fühlte ich mich beständig unwohl; die perfekte Uniform für mich hätte aus Jeans und einem viel zu weiten Kapuzenpulli bestanden, in dem ich mich verstecken konnte.

Kurz darauf setzte sich Natalja zu mir, die genau wie die beiden anderen darauf wartete, dass Clarissa das Bad frei machte. Violet überbrückte die Wartezeit mit Überlegungen zu ihrem heutigen Outfit; besonders die Frage, ob rote Haare mit orangefarbenen Strähnen passend zu ihrer Gryffindorkrawatte „too much" waren, beschäftigte sie, doch niemand war gewillt, ihr dabei weiterzuhelfen. Überhaupt war sie heute morgen vergleichsweise schlecht gelaunt, was nur an Clarissa liegen konnte, die am letzten Abend jeden Versuch Violets, sie in ein Gespräch einzubeziehen, kläglich gescheitert war. Es lag ihr wohl schwer im Magen, dass sich nun tatsächlich eine Person im Schloss befand, die sie nicht mochte – bei ihren bisherigen Erfahrungen konnte ich das durchaus verstehen, doch ich konnte nicht umhin, die traurige Bilanz zu ziehen, dass es im Gegensatz dazu in meinem Fall genau drei Leute in Hogwarts gab, die mich _mochten_. Trixie dagegen schmollte und ich konnte beobachten, dass sich ihre Augenbrauen bedrohlicherweise immer enger zusammenzogen. Ich startete noch den Versuch, sie abzulenken, aber da war das Fass wohl schon zum Überlaufen gebracht worden: Sie durchquerte den Raum mit drei Schritten und hämmerte mit der Faust gegen die Badezimmertür.

„ZICKE! Wenn du zu hässlich bist, um weniger als zwei Stunden im Bad verbringen zu müssen, dann lass dich liften, aber komm jetzt verdammt noch mal raus ODER ICH TRETE DIE TÜR EIN!" Ihrer Forderung unterstrich sie auch gleich noch mit einem kräftigen Tritt, der mich zusammenzucken ließ. Vielleicht hatte Clarissa Angst, dass sie Ernst machen würde; jedenfalls öffnete sich die Tür keine zwei Sekunden später und sie schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an Trixie vorbei ins Zimmer.

„Endlich", motzte Trixie und starrte sie wütend an, doch Clarissa wandte weiterhin die bewährte Taktik an und ignorierte sie einfach. Ich hätte sie warnen können, dass genau das Trixie zur Weißglut bringen würde, aber ich traute mich natürlich nicht, und für den Moment begnügte diese sich auch damit, sich nun ihrerseits im Bad einzuschließen.

Zwanzig Minuten später waren wir endlich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle. Clarissa war nicht mitgekommen, obwohl ich sie sogar gefragt hatte, ob wir ihr den Weg zeigen sollen, was Trixie mit den Worten kommentiert hatte, sie solle doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst und diese als Überleitung zu einem Vortrag über ökologischen Anbau nutzte, dem nur Natalja wirklich zuhörte. Violet war vollauf damit beschäftigt, ständig Leute auf dem Gang zu begrüßen, sich umarmen zu lassen und Berichte über ihre Ferien abzugeben, während ich hinter den dreien hertrottete und am liebsten gar nicht zum Frühstück gegangen wäre. Gerade war mir nämlich wieder eingefallen, was meine Freundinnen gestern über Remus und mich gesagt hatten – schon bei dem Gedanken lief ich rot an – und hatte ein sehr beschaubares Bedürfnis, ihn jetzt gleich wiederzusehen. Peinlich, das war das einzige Wort, was mir dazu einfiel. Aber das schien einen Großteil meiner täglichen Erlebnisse sehr treffend zu beschreiben.

In der Großen Halle setzten wir uns natürlich auch prompt neben die Rumtreiber und als Remus mir „Hallo" sagte, brachte ich selbstverständlich kein Wort heraus und lief schon wieder knallrot an. Zum Glück teilte Professor McGonagall in diesem Moment die Stundenpläne aus und ich betrachtete meinen sehr eingehend, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden.

„Yay, wir haben gleich Verwandlung!", sagte Violet begeistert; diese Information hob ihre Laune beträchtlich an.

„Ach, Emiley, wusstest du schon, dass heute in der Mittagspause ein Vertrauensschülertreffen ist?", fragte mich Remus in diesem Moment.

Ich ließ vor Schreck meinen Stundenplan fallen. „Was? Oh, äh, super", stotterte ich verwirrt, hob den Zettel auf und zog noch ein Buch aus meiner Tasche, das mich endgültig beschützen sollte. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass Gespräche zwischen Remus und mir meistens so aussehen. Diesmal endete es damit, dass ich angestrengt eine Seite in „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene" anstarrte, ohne wirklich etwas zu lesen.

„Du musst umblättern", flüsterte Natalja mir irgendwann zu.

„Huh?"

„Umblättern", wiederholte sie leise. „Und du hältst das Buch verkehrt herum."

Schnell kam ich ihrer Aufforderung nach und bemerkte dabei, dass die Post inzwischen gekommen war und Natalja einen Brief in der Hand hielt. „Von Alexej?", fragte ich. Nataljas Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als sie nickte. „Er schreibt, er vermisst mich", flüsterte sie mir zu, sehr bedacht darauf, dass es niemand sonst hörte, auch wenn Violet ihr einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf (Trixie war damit beschäftigt, sich mit Sirius zu streiten, der es gewagt hatte, sich über die Party lustig zu machen). „Und er will mich besuchen kommen."

„Schön", flüsterte ich zurück, doch bevor ich noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, fragte Violet in die Runde: „Wollen wir nicht langsam mal zu Verwandlung gehen?"

-Trixie-

Die Verwandlungsstunde zog sich hin, wie immer. Obwohl es der erste Schultag war, begann ich bereits die Minuten bis zum Gong zu zählen. Zum Glück waren es nur noch drei. Im siebten und letzen Unterrichtsjahr in diesem Fach sollten wir lernen, Menschen in Gegenstände und Tiere zu verwandeln. Ich hatte es natürlich schon längst geschafft meine Partnerin, Natalja, in eine edle Kommode aus Elfenbein zu verzaubern, welche mich daraufhin zu einem Papagei machte. Wir waren also verfrüht fertig, was bedeutete, dass mir genug Zeit blieb, gelangweilt die anderen Kursteilnehmer zu beobachten, während Natalja, sowie Emiley und Violet, die zusammen geübt hatten und natürlich noch vor uns fertig waren, sich Notizen zu McGonagalls Geschwafel machten.

Ein Blick an den Tisch der sogenannten „Rumtreiber", zeigte mir, dass ich lieber doch nicht dort hingeguckt hätte: James Potter und sein ach-so-toller Freund Sirius Black spielten Schnick-Schnack-Schnuck – wie kindisch konnte man mit 17 sein? - , Peter Pettigrew, der Loser des Jahrgangs hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, seinen Zauberstab zu finden und Remus Lupin, der vernünftige des Quartetts, machte sich wie üblich Notizen und versuchte seine peinlichen Freunde zu ignorieren.

Dieses schreckliche Schauspiel wurde zu meinem Glück durch den, von mir so langersehnten Gong unterbrochen, der wie eine der Melodien der Sex Pistols in meinen Ohren nachklang. Ich schwang mir meine schwarze mit Nieten, Aufnähern und Buttons übersäte Tasche über die Schulter und schritt mit meinen Springerstiefeln mit großen Schritten in Richtung Ausgang aus dieser Hölle.

In Gedanken war ich schon längst beim Mittagessen und vor allem den Plänen für die Party heute Abend, da zerpiekte der Stachel der spitzen, schrillen Stimme Professor McGonagalls die bunte Seifenblase meines Tagtraums.

„Knightley, Tsvetovna, Black, Potter, Pettigrew, Wood und de Pompadour! Ich bitte sie noch einmal für ein Wort an mein Pult!"

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, während die Idioten Black und Potter nur dumm lachten, Emiley, Natalja und Peter entsetzt dreinblickten und Violet vergnügt zum Pult der Schreckschraube hüpfte.

McGonagall schob ihre fein säuberlich geordneten Papiere noch mehr zurecht (ich hätte am liebsten „Depulso" darauf abgefeuert – Ordnung machte mich krank! – ein Schicksal, wenn man mit Emiley in einem Zimmer wohnte!) und sagte in ihrem üblichen Tonfall:

„Potter! Black! Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich sie schon darauf hingewiesen habe, aber ich gestatte keine dümmlichen Spielereien in meinem Unterricht! Ihr Verhalten zeigt mir, dass Sie noch nicht bereit sind, dieses letzte, entscheidene Schuljahr anzuteten! Leider muss ich sagen, dass Ihre Leistungen zu meiner Verwunderung sehr gut sind! Aber trotzdem, reißen Sie sich zusammen!"

Potter und Black schienen die harten Worte jedoch keinesfalls zu beeindrucken, sie drehten sich nur um und stürmten lachend aus dem Klassenraum. Die Nerven möchte ich haben! Doch mir blieb keine Zeit mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, dann McGonagalll fuhr sofort mit ihrem Vortrag fort.

„Pettigrew! Bei ihnen sehe ich ganz andere Probleme! Ihr zauberisches Niveau liegt deutlich unter dem dieses Kurses! Ich hatte Ihnen doch schon letztes Jahr geraten Verwandlung abzuwählen! Nun müssen Sie unbedingt etwas tun, um nicht durch ihren UTZ zu fallen! Ich schlage vor, Sie nehmen ein wenig Nachhilfe bei Miss de Pompadopur, sie ist einfach grandios in diesem Fach!" - sie schenkte Violet ein sanftes Lächeln, welches diese stolz erwiderte - „Ich setze darauf, dass sich Ihre Leistungen so im Nu verbessern werden!"

Pettigrew warf McGonagalll einen verängstigten Blick zu, nickte kurz und stürmte dann, seinen idiotischen Freunden hinterher aus dem Klassensaal.

„Miss Wood, Sie möchte ich bitten, sich doch endlich einmal am Unterricht zu beteiligen! Sie sind brillant und das wissen Sie, aber ich kann Ihnen nicht Ihr Ohnegleichen geben, wenn keine mündliche Beteiligung vorhanden ist! Also, raffen Sie sich auf! Sie könne das doch!"

Emiley lief puterrot an und murmelte etwas von „keine Aufmerksamkeit". Die alte Schreckschraube jedoch ignorierte dies.

„Knightley!", fuhr sie mich nun an „Bitte achten Sie demnächst darauf, dass Sie Ihre Schuluniform ordnungsgemäß tragen! Der Rock sollte nicht auf die Hälfte gekürzt sein, so dass er die Funktion eines breiten Gürtels inne hat und die Knöpfe der Bluse sind vorhanden, um auch zugeknöpft zu werden! Und auch wenn ich ein großer Anhänger von Schottenmustern bin, lege ich keinen Wert darauf, sie auf ihrem Büstenhalter bewundern zu dürfen! Bitte ersetzen Sie ihre Schuluniform, ich möchte Sie morgen so wie die aller anderen Schüler dieser Schule sehen! Dankeschön!"

Ich verdrehte die Augen, am liebsten hätte ich dieser Sch****e den Mittelfinger gezeigt, auf meinen Nägeln hatte ich übrigens passend für den heutigen Unterricht einlackiert „FUCK OFF SCHOOL".

Ich hörte gar nicht mehr zu, als McGonagalll Natalja freundlich darüber ausfragte, ob es ihr bezüglich ihres Anfalls wieder gut ginge. Als sie damit fertig war, sagte sie noch etwas, was mich noch mehr in Rage brachte.

„Ich bitte sie vier noch einmal dringlichst, sich um die neue Schülerin, Clarissa Clearwater, zu kümmern, sie hat mich heute morgen nach dem Frühstück aufgesucht um mir mitzuteilen, dass sie sich sehr unwohl fühlt. Habt Verständnis mit ihr, sie ist fremd hier."

Das war zu viel. Erst beleidigt sie mein heiliges Outfit und dann wollte sie dass wir uns mit dieser ungeheuerlichen Zicke anfreundeten! Was für eine Frechheit!

„Soll ich Ihnen mal was sagen", schrie ich fast die Lehrerin an „Sie können mich mal!" und mit diesen Worten rannte ich aus dem Klassenraum und in Richtung große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Zehn Minuten später, als ich gerade dabei war eine köstliche Lasagne zu verspeisen, kamen schließlich auch die anderen drei in die Halle. Sie setzten sich zu mir an den Tisch und ließen sich nieder, wobei keine der drei verbergen konnte, dass sie entsetzt über meine Aktion waren.

„Wir sollen dir sagen, du sollst nächste Woche Mittwoch um 20 Uhr zum Nachsitzen antanzen...", sagte Violet gelassen „Und jetzt reg dich nicht auf. Sei froh, dass du nicht von der Schule geflogen bist!"

Ich sagte nichts und konzentrierte mich lieber weiter auf die Lasagne. Wieso musste ich immer so schnell die Beherrschung verlieren? Doch die Antwort fiel mir nicht ein. Schlimmer noch, das Arschloch, Sirius Black, kam zu uns herüber, was mich noch wütender stimmte, als ich sowieso schon war.

„Hey Vio", sagte er in herablassendem Ton, als er bei uns angekommen war, „wegen der Party heute Abend... Wir konnten einige Ladungen Futter und Butterbier aus der Küche organisieren... Für den härteren Stoff sorge ich dann natürlich persönlich..."

„Aber es ist verboten Sachen aus der Küpche zu schmuggeln und harter Alkohol ist sowieso in Hogwarts tabu!", sagte Emiley unbedacht, merkte dann ihren Fehler und sah beschämt und puterrot im Gesicht, zu Boden.

„Jaja Remus", sagte Sirius belustigt über den Ausrutscher der Schüchternen, ignorierte jedoch deren Aussage. „Also, ihr habt mir noch gar nicht das Thema der Party gesagt... Ich muss ja noch mein Outfit planen... Schließlich will ich der heißeste Hund in Gryffindor bleiben..."

Ich spuckte vor Entsetzen die Lasagne aus. „Du und heiß? Seit wann denn das?!", fragte ich ihn und schaffte es dabei sogar noch, seinen Tonfall in Abwertigkeit zu übertreffen.

Vio sah mich kurz an, dann sah sie wieder zu Black. „Na klar", sagte freundlich und voller Vorfreude auf die Party „das Thema ist _Barock rocks!._"

„Wow", sagte Black verblüfft, „das wird schwer, aber es gibt doch nichts, was ein Sirius Black nicht hinbekommt! Übrigens, habt ihr schon Begleitungen für die Party?"

„Nein", sagte ich sofort, „aber keine von uns würde es jemals in Erwägung ziehen, deine Begleitung zu sein." Ich wusste, dass es sonst darauf herausgelaufen wäre.

„Na gut, dann geh ich jetzt mal wieder, bis gleich in Zaubertränke!" Und mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden, zum Glück.

Kurze Zeit später hatten wir das Essen beendet und machten uns auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo der Unterricht bei Professor Slughorn stattfand. Doch als wir gerade durch die Eingangshalle traten, um durch die Tür links der Haupttreppe zu gehen, wurde ich von einer rauen Stimme gerufen. „Trixie, Trixie, hey Trixie!" Ich drehte mich um. Es war Emerald, einer meiner Freunde aus Slytherin. Auch er hatte, wie ich, eine Leidenschaft für Nieten und schwarz. Seine Haare waren ein Kunstwerk: Sie hingen ihm rabenschwarz, lässig jedoch mit perfektem Halt über die rechte Hälfte seines blassen Gesichts; etwas, was mir sehr an ihm gefiel.

„Hey Emerald", sagte ich das erste Mal heute erfreut und umarmte ihn.

„Trixie, ich muss gleich zum Unterricht, aber ich wollte dich noch schnell was fragen. Stimmt es das ihr heute Abend eine Party gebt?"

„Jaa... aber das ist eine Gryffindorparty, Emo, tut mir Leid..."

„Hm, okay, ich dachte vielleicht_ Incest Party _könnte euch ein bisschen aufheizen..." Er sah sehr traurig aus. Das tat mir nun wirklich Leid.

„Das nächste mal sicher, du weißt, ich liebe eure Band, vor allem das Lied _„Bastards in Hogsmeade"._.."

„Das ist schön", sagte er erfreut und rannte los zu seinem Unterricht.

Die anderen drei sahen mich verblüfft an.

„Es wäre sicher toll gewesen, wenn _Incest Party_ gespielt hätte!", beschwerte sich Violet lautstark, als wir die Treppe zum Kerker herabstiegen.

„Supertoll, mit den Slytherins in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Natalja, die zum Glück ihre wortkarge Phase vom Mittagessen wieder überwunden hatte.

„Hmpf!", machte Violet und betrat in diesem Moment den Kerker.

Dadurch, dass Emerald uns aufgehalten hatte, waren wir die letzten. Es waren nur noch fünf Plätze frei, einer am Tisch der Rumtreiber (Peter hatte wohl notgedrungen Zaubertänke abgegeben) und die restlichen vier an einem komplett leeren Tisch, direkt daneben.

„Zum Glück", sagte Natalja, während sie auf den leeren Tisch zusteuerte, doch Violet hatte es sich wohl anders überlegt.

„Remus? Ist der Platz neben dir noch frei?", fragte sie und lies sich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten dort nieder.

„Danke, Freundin", sagte ich entnervt und starte wütend auf den ihr nun gegenübersitzenden Black.

„Komm schon, Trixie", sagte Emiley behutsam und zog mich neben sich auf einen Platz am anderen Tisch, Natalja setzte sich uns gegenüber.

In diesem Moment läutete es und der fette Lehrer, Professor Slughorn, betrat das Klassenzimmer.

„Hallo meine lieben Kinder!", sagte er in seinem Londoner Akzent „Wie schön euch alle wieder hier zu seh'n." Er lies seinen Blick über die Gesichter schweifen. „Oh nein! Aber wo ist Lily? Ist sie etwa krank?"

„Lily verbringt dieses Jahr an der _Universidad Para Brujerías_ in Buenos Aires, Sir", sagte Emiley höflich.

„Oh nein! Oh nein!", klagte Slughorn. „Wie schade! Wirklich schade! Naja, wir müssen trotzdem mit unserem Unterricht fortfahren... Dieses Jahr werden wir..."

Doch er kam nicht dazu zu erklären, was wir dieses Jahr tun würden, denn die Kerkertür flog mit einem lauten Krachen auf.

Es war … die Zicke.

„_Excusame_, aber ich habe mich in diesem Schloß verlaufen. Es ist eindeutig zu groß, _esa mierda de un castillo_!", sagte sie unfreundlich.

„Gut gut, setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich! Ich freue mich immer neue Gesichter in meinem Unterricht zu sehen! Wo kommen Sie denn her?"

„Buenos Aires, Sir. Mein Name ist Clarissa Marylin Clearwater!"

„Ahhh dann sind Sie also Lilys Austauschpartnerin und sicher fast so gut wie sie in Zaubertränken! Da bin ich mal gespannt!" Er überlegte einen kurzen Moment. „Aber sie sind nicht zufällig verwandt mit Jonathan Clearwater, dem berühmten Modelcoach, übrigens Schüler von mir? Ich wusste immer, dass er mal groß rauskommen würde!"

„Das ist mein Vater, Sir", sagte die Zicke hochnäsig.

„Brillant, brillant!", sagte Slughorn, „Na dann setzen sie sich mal da neben Miss Tsvetovna und dann kann's losgehen!"

Clarissa warf Natalja einen abwertenden Blick zu und setzte sich dann widerwillig neben sie; sie empfand es wohl als Frechheit, dass nicht ihr allein das Privileg zustand, zu wählen, wo sie saß. Sie kramte in ihrer mörderischen pinken Tasche und holte Kessel, Zutaten und _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ daraus hervor.

„Heute werdet ihr in Achtergruppen arbeiten", erklärte Slughorn, „schiebt also jeweils zwei Tische aneinander, so dass das besser klappt!"

Na super! Mit Black arbeiten! Neben ihm zu sitzen! Das, was ich mir schon immer gewünscht hatte. Der Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden!

Violet schob unsere beiden Tische schnell aneinander, während Slughorn die Aufgaben für diese Stunde an die Tafel schrieb.

Black erfasste die Gelegenheit und kritzelte schnell mit seiner bonzigen Hippogreifenfeder auf ein Stück Pergament, das er mir wegnahm:

„Hey Clary, wie wärs? Gehen wir heute Abend zusammen zur Party – ich verspreche dir – mein Name ist Programm!"

Ein Kotzkrampf wäre es, was diese dumme Anmache bei mir ausgelöst hätte. Aber bei Clary war ich mir da nicht so sicher. Er schob das zusammengefaltete Pergament zu ihr hinüber und sah sie mit seinem typischen Aufreißerblick an.

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, nahm das Zettelchen mit spitzen Fingern hoch, entfaltete es, las und der Blick in ihren kristallblauen Augen verriet die Antwort.

- Natalja -

Es hätte nicht schöner kommen können, wirklich nicht! Das Schicksal hatte wohl beschlossen, meine Nerven mit einem Biest zu strapazieren, das im Gesicht nicht nur aussah, als ob es in eine meiner Farbpaletten gefallen war, sondern auch noch eine Leidenschaft für Pink und Leopardenmusterung zu hegen schien! Und als ob es damit nicht genug gewesen wäre, quartierte dieser ignorante Stofffetzen von Hut besagtes Biest in UNSER Haus, um genau zu sein, sogar in unser Zimmer ein.

So kam es dann auch, das wir alle nach dieser reizenden Überraschung in unsere Betten flüchteten, ohne die Chance gehabt zu haben, über den kleinen Zwischenfall von heute Nachmittag geredet zu haben. Allerdings - und ich muss zugeben, dass ich Trixie am liebsten dafür gedrückt hätte - nicht ohne einen bissigen Kommentar zu machen.

Als das Licht ausging und ich nichts als das ruhige Atmen meiner Mitbewohner hörte, dachte ich über heute Nachmittag nach.

Irgendwie musste mich etwas fürchterlich aufgeregt haben und irgendwie dauerte das Ganze nach dem was ich von den anderen wusste nur einige wenige Sekunden an, bis Emiley und Vio es schafften, mich mit einem Beruhigungszauber außer Gefecht zu setzen, den sie von Dumbledore persönlich eigens für solche Fälle gelernt hatten.

Was mich aber verwunderte, waren der fehlende Grund und das riesige Loch in meiner Erinnerung, außerdem war Nichts und Niemandem etwas passiert. Die vielen Fragen und die fehlenden Antworten bereiteten mir schreckliche Kopfschmerzen, sodass ich irgendwann in einen unruhigen, kurzen Schlaf fiel.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich, wie üblich als erste, um acht Uhr auf. Verwirrt von meinem Traum, der mir schreckliche Bilder von mir im Zug zeigte, ein Monster mit schwarzen Augen, langen Krallen, bedrohlich wirkenden Flügeln, das in einem viel zu engen Zugabtei sitzt und ein unschuldiges Mädchen angreift. Ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken und ich freute mich, dass diese echt wirkenden Bilder doch nur Teil eines Traums waren.

Zumindest schien es so, dachte ich beunruhigt.

Nachdem Emiley, Vio und Trixie nun endlich wach waren, machten wir uns fertig für den Unterricht. Es wäre auch nicht so stressig gewesen, wenn ich das Biest und seine zwei Stunden Styling-Prozedur mit eingeplant hätte. Vor allem verstand ich nicht, warum sie mich ständig mit so einem seltsamen Blick, der sich wie Brennnesseln anfühlte, abschätzig musterte. Außerdem sah sie mir nie richtig in die Augen, sondern vermied Blickkontakt demonstrativ.

Ich hätte mich ja liebend gern weiter über diese Person aufgeregt, wenn nicht Professor McGonagalls strenge Stimme zu Ordnung und Pünktlichkeit gerufen hätte. Der Unterricht war etwas chaotisch, weil einige Schüler die Verwandlungszauber nicht so ,,ausgezeichnet'' wie Vio schafften und stattdessen Chaos stifteten, allen voran Sirius Black. McGonagall war dementsprechend wenig begeistert und rief uns nach der Stunde zu sich. Nach einer Standpauke für die Rumtreiber, einer Ermahnung Trixies, sie solle ihre Schottenmuster für sich behalten und einem Lob an Vio und Emiley wandte sie sich mit besorgter Stimme mir zu: „Miss Tswetovna, darf ich fragen, wie es Ihnen geht?"

„Danke Professor, es geht mir besser", antwortete ich, worauf sie einen Moment zögerte bis sie ernst weitersprach: „Nun, Sie werden verstehen, dass wir für das Wohlbefinden _aller_ Schüler Sorge tragen müssen und dieser Zwischenfall durchaus ein Problem für uns darstellt."

Ich nickte als Zeichen des Verständnisses.

„Aus diesem Grund möchte Professor Dumbledore sich mit Ihnen über Möglichkeiten sprechen, diese…Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden. Melden sie sich also in seinem Büro, sobald sie können."

„Natürlich", gab ich zurück und schon scheuchte sie uns aus dem Raum in die Mittagspause.

Später an diesem Tag flüchtete ich in die Bibliothek. Wieso? Naja, ich brauchte einen Ort der Ruhe; es gestaltete sich nämlich äußerst schwierig, wie ich merkte, vor einigen hartnäckigen Personen zu flüchten, die eine Begleitung für die Party heute Abend suchten. Vor allem, weil die ganze Schule wusste, dass ich seit der ersten Klasse mit keinem Jungen aus Hogwarts ausging.

Endlich drückte ich die Tür zu dem riesigen Raum auf, in dem Horgwarts seine Schätze seit vielen Jahrhunderten sammelte, alle akribisch nach den einzelnen Themengebieten und nach Alphabet geordnet. Während ich langsam durch den leeren Raum ging, schloss ich die Augen und atmete tief ein; ich genoss die Ruhe dieses Raumes, den Geruch von altem Pergament, dicken Lederbänden und den Holzdielen, die sich nie über das Gewicht der Schüler beschwerten.

Ich ließ die Heilkräuterabteilung hinter mir und bog links in die „Wahrsagerabteilung", wie Emiley abschätzig nannte, ein.

Ich suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten Buch, dass ich einmal in der Hand von Willhelmina Orthella Johnson gesehen hatte, einer für ihre übertrieben mystische Art und besonders für ihre „Wahrsager"-Fähigkeiten bekannte Hufflepuff-Schülerin. Sie hatte, so weit ich mich erinnern konnte, erwähnt, dass man seine Träume mit diesem Buch sehr gut deuten konnte, mein Interesse konzentrierte sich aber eher auf die Manipulation von Gedanken. Wir hatten dieses Thema sogar schon kurz behandelt, ich konnte mich aber leider an gar nichts mehr erinnern.

Die Zeit verging und irgendwann erinnerte ich mich, dass ich Dumbledore noch besuchen musste, vorher beschloss ich aber noch kurz in den Schulgarten zu gehen, um meine Blumen zu besuchen.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte unser Professor in Heilkunde Zwiebeln einer sehr seltenen Tulpe von seiner letzten Sibirien Expedition mitgebracht; er gab uns die Aufgabe „Irgendetwas Sinnvolles" damit „anzustellen" und ein weiteres Jahr und viel harte Arbeit später hatten mein Partner und ich die Tulpe nicht nur zum Blühen gebracht, sondern auch noch einen sehr effektiven Heiltrank zur Behandlung von Verätzungen und Brandwunden daraus gebraut.

Als Belohnung erhielten wir dann neben einigen Auszeichnungen und Ehrungen eine ganze Ecke des Schulgartens zur Bepflanzung mit allen legalen Pflanzenarten, die uns nur lieb waren. Ich bog also in meinen Teil des Gartens und wollte mich schon in Richtung Tulpenbeet begeben, als ich Dumbledore auf meiner Lieblingsbank sitzen sah. Er spielte gerade vergnügt mit einer kleinen fillia amoenitas, einer kleinen Blumenfee, und blickte gut gelaunt auf, als ich zu ihm trat. „Meine Güte, sind diese Feen frech!"

Die kleine Fee schien unbedingt eines von Dumbledores Barthaaren ausreißen zu wollen, gab aber resigniert auf und flüchtete schnell, als sie mich bemerkte.

„Nicht zu bändigen!", lächelte ich ebenfalls.

Der Schulleiter sah der kleinen leuchtenden Gestalt eine Weile nach, dann stand er auf und lief Richtung Seerosen; als er sich mir zuwandte, hatte seine Stimme immer noch einen heiteren Ton. Er erkundigte sich nach meinen Ferien, ob sie schön waren, was ich gemacht hatte, ob ich bei meiner Familie in Russland gewesen war und wann ich nach London zurückgekommen war.

Nachdem ich ihm geantwortet hatte, nickte er nachdenklich und blieb stehen

„Wissen Sie, mir ist der Zwischenfall im Zug natürlich zu Ohren gekommen, aber seien Sie unbesorgt, niemand sonst weiß davon, denn..."

Ich zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, denn ich wusste, dass meine Freunde das niemals ganz ohne Hilfe geschafft hätten, und beeilte mich Dumbledore wieder zuzuhören; leider hatte ich aber ein bisschen verpasst.

„…Deshalb hat unser Kollegium beschlossen, dass Ihr Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Ihnen helfen wird, besser mit Ihren Kräften umzugehen und auch Wutausbrüche zu vermeiden."

„Professor", setzte ich an, ich wollte ihm eigentlich von meinen Sorgen berichten, aber er unterbrach mich.

„Ich denke, ich werde jetzt besser gehen und Sie beide alleine lassen, der junge Mister Wellington musste nun schon lange genug warten."

Seltsamerweise zwinkerte er mir bei diesen Worten zu und verschwand im nächsten Moment hinter einer großen Eiche, ohne mir eine Chance zu lassen, ihm eine meiner Fragen zu stellen.

Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und stieß direkt gegen jemanden.

„Oh 'tschuldige Natalja", hörte ich eine tiefe Stimme sagen

„Kein Problem, Johnny", meinte ich, trat einen Schritt zurück und lächelte, während ich meinen Freund betrachtete. Er hatte sich in den Ferien kein wenig verändert. Die Schuluniform trug er wie immer nachlässig, sein Hemd war nicht richtig zugeknöpft und mit schlecht gebundener Krawatte stand er in einem gekonnten „out of bed style", so nannte Trixie das, vor mir und rieb nachdenklich die Stoppeln seines Dreitagebarts.

Jonathan war zu meinem Bedauern gerade noch in den Jahrgang unter uns eingestuft worden, denn als einer der wenigen intelligenten und _normalen_ Jungs leitete er mit mir zusammen seit drei Jahren den Duellierclub und half mir somit, die mir anvertraute Horde wilder Jungs in Schach zu halten und sie in Meisterschaften legal gegen Teams aus den anderen Schulen kämpfen zu lassen.

„Wie geht es dir denn?" fragte ich nun etwas fröhlicher als vorher.

„Ganz gut, und dir?"

„Gut, danke." Es entstand eine kleine Pause woraufhin, ich ihn fragen wollte, wie seine Ferien waren, er kam mir aber zuvor und meinte: „Nat, ich hab heute gehört, dass Trixie und Vio eine Party veranstalten, stimmt das?"

„Ja, das stimmt", antwortete ich kurz, „mir gefällt es zwar nicht ganz, aber keiner kann die Dickköpfe auch nur im Ansatz aufhalten", fügte ich noch heiter hinzu.

Er zog mich in Richtung Schulgebäude und murmelte irgendetwas von Unterricht.

„Also ich kenne meinen Stundenplan noch nicht auswendig, aber ich glaube, Zaubertränke ist in der siebten Stunde. Hörst du überhaupt zu?", ich war nur ganz leicht empört über seine Unaufmerksamkeit

Er nickte. „Mmh, um zurück zu dieser Party zu kommen…"

„Nein", stöhnte ich genervt, „ich weiß auch nicht, was die zwei sich bei diesem Thema gedacht haben und nein, sie werden nicht für betrunkene Partyelfen sorgen…!"

Jonathan ignorierte meinen Kommentar einfach und fuhr fort: „Also, ich hab gehört, dass wir mit einer Begleitung kommen sollen und mich gefragt ob du nicht mit mir hingehen willst?"

Er blieb stehen und seine grünen Augen blickten erwartungsvoll in meine, während die Sonnenstrahlen einen netten Heiligenschein um seinen Kopf zauberten.

Ich wollte gerade antworten, als er noch eine kleine Information hinzufügte, die mich überlegen ließ.

„Ich weiß, dass du einen Freund, hast aber ich bitte dich hierbei um einen Gefallen. Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf die anderen Mädchen und wollte mit dir als meine beste Freundin gehen, damit wir beide endlich unsere Ruhe haben, denn glaub mir, ich renne auch schon den ganzen Tag vor ihnen weg!''

Ich zögerte noch immer und stellte mir bereits Alexejs Gesichtsausdruck vor, aber wenn wir nur als Freunde gingen …

Ich seufzte. „In Ordnung Mister Heiß-Begehrt, aber ich glaube damit machen wir uns noch unbeliebter als wir sowieso schon sind."

Bei der Zusage hellte sich seine Miene schlagartig auf. „Stimmt, einige Jungs werden ein echtes Ego-Problem bekommen", meinte er und lachte.

„Und einige Mädchen werden Mordanschläge planen", fügte ich mit düsterer Miene hinzu. „Ich kann mir mein Grab gleich selber schaufeln!"

- Violet -

Die Uhr schlug elf – eine halbe Stunde noch... Der Raum schien immer grauer zu werden und Langeweile machte sich in mir breit. Seufzend pustete ich eine meiner heute orangefarbenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, Em in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln:

„Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst, und das ist... grau!"

Diese reagierte nicht gerade begeistert:

„Pscht, Vio, im Gegensatz zu dir gibt es noch Leute, die in Geschi aufpassen wollen! Warum lenkst du nicht Trixie ab? Die scheint sich auch nicht gerade mit dem Unterrichtsstoff zu befassen."

Und tatsächlich: Trixie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Hinterkopf von Miss „Ich-bin-toll-und-ihr-nicht!" vernichtende Blicke zuzuwerfen, um überhaupt noch etwas um sich herum wahrnehmen zu können.

„Schlägst du tatsächlich vor, dass ich sie aus ihren Gedanken reiße? Du weißt doch, wie das enden kann!", flüsterte ich, doch Em hatte ihren Blick bereits wieder starr nach vorne gerichtet und blickte konzentriert auf die halb durchsichtige Gestalt, welche gerade mal wieder einen ihrer monotonen Endlosvorträge hielt: „Sechzehnhundertfünfzehn also, geschah es, dass ein gewisser..."

Ich merkte, wie ich begann, einzunicken und bemühte mich, meine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren... Wie zum Beispiel die Party heute! Ich wusste selbstverständlich schon, was ich anziehen würde, war aber extrem auf die Outfits der anderen gespannt. Nebenbei fragte ich mich, was Em wohl zu anziehen gedachte... „Baroque School of Rock", das war ja wohl mal so gar nicht ihr Thema! Nun gut, eigentlich war nichts außer „Jeans und Kapuzenpullis" so richtig ihr Thema, allerdings würde ich zu verhindern wissen, dass sie ausgerechnet heute in diesem Outfit erscheinen würde! Wenn sie denkt, eine PARTY à la Violet sei schlimm, dann soll sie erst einmal abwarten, was passieren würde, wenn sie meinen Kleiderschrank mal näher kennen lernen würde. Bei dem Gedanken an eine kunterbunte Emiley Wood musste ich unwillkürlich grinsen: Oooh, sie wusste ja gar nicht, was sie erwartete! Die Vorfreude auf die Party frischte meine Lebensenergien wieder etwas auf, und dass ich laut der Uhr nur noch fünf Minuten in dieser grauen Hölle verbringen musste, machte meine Laune noch besser. Der Abend konnte gar nicht schnell genug anbrechen!

- Clarissa -

„Was soll ich denn heute nur anziehen" waren meine einzigen Gedanken, die ich während der ganzen letzten Stunde hatte, dabei war ich all meine Kleidungsstücke kombiniert durchgegangen. Am Schluss war ich auf den Rock gekommen, welchen ich mir erst vor kurzem gekauft hatte und der noch so wie neu aussah.

Er war voll besetzt mit kleinen Rüschen, in beiger Farbe und mit hellen Muschel-Perlen, die extra für dieses Kleidungsstück aus dem Atlantik gefischt wurden. Genau deswegen war die Wahl des Unterteiles meines heutigen Outfits auf diesen Rock gefallen. Beim Oberteil wurde es schon schwieriger: Es sollte möglichst figurbetont sein und dazu noch aufwendig verarbeitet, damit es auf jeden Fall _Der Hingucker_ sein würde!

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte die Schulglocke und alle rannten in ihre Räume zurück, um sich für den Abend schön zu machen. Auf dem Weg zu den Mädchenräumen hörte ich ganz viele ausgefallene Kleidungsideen, die den meinen schon fast nahe kamen. So musste ich mir doch noch etwas Besseres einfallen lassen.

Auch die vier anderen Mädchen, mit denen ich auf der Hinfahrt im Abteil hatte sitzen müssen, quasselten wie verrückt über den heutigen Abend. Unter bösen Blicken begab ich mich zu meinem Bett, auf dem mein Tiptop Kleiderschrank-Koffer lag. Auf eine Zauberstabbewegung ging er auf und ich trat hinein.

Ich war so mit der Kleiderauswahl beschäftigt, dass ein kleines Kind an meinen Koffer klopfen musste und ich erst beim dritten Mal hörte. „Clarissa? Unten wartet jemand auf dich", sagte sie, wobei es ein bisschen eifersüchtig klang.

„Oh", war meine einzige Bemerkung dazu und ich suchte mir noch schnell ein Armband und die dazu passende Halskette. Langsam und graziös begab ich in Richtung Treppe und dort erwartete mich schon meine bezaubernde Begleitung. Mein erster Zeitlupen-Auftritt an Hogwarts war gekommen. Ich stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter, dies war mein erster dieser Auftritte, wobei es noch viel bessere und atemberaubendere geben würde.

Ich sah meine hoffentlich gute Begleitung für heute an: der bestaussehendste Typ an der ganzen Schule - Sirius.

_Wir würden uns sehr über Reviews freuen! ;D Jeder, der eins schreibt, bekommt ein virtuelles Weihnachtsplätzchen gratis dazu! ;)_


	4. Let's Get This Party Started!

- Violet –

„I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started!", sang ich vor mich hin, denn endlich, ENDLICH war der Unterricht vorbei und alle machten sich bereit für unsere große Party! Auch in unserem Schlafsaal herrschte schon ein reges Treiben, denn jeder war damit beschäftigt, seine Outfits anzuziehen. Ich war schon beinahe fertig, nur noch die Haarfarbe musste ich mir überlegen.  
Ich trug nämlich meine Haare hochgesteckt und gepudert, mit einer riesigen knallpinken Schleife und einer Sternchenhaarspange darin, dazu einen pinken, mit einer Schleife besetzten Halsreif, Sternchenohrringe in hellblau, ein hellblaues Korsett mit dazu passenden Puffärmeln und beides mit dunkelblauen Rüschen, wobei die Schleife von Korsett von einem frühlinghaften Grünton war. An meinen Armen fanden sich außerdem bunt gestreifte, mit Rüschen besetzte Armwärmer und ergänzt wurde das Outfit durch einen türkisfarbenen, vorne kurzen, hinten langen Rock mit roten Herzchen, wobei hinten, nah am gerüschten Saum, die karierten Worte „ROCK ON!" eingestickt waren und karierten Schleifchen an den Übergangsrändern. Meine Beine waren bedeckt durch ebenfalls bunt gestreifte Strapse und an meinen Füßen fanden sich karierte, mit Schleifchen besetzte Absatzschuhe. Nach kurzer Überlegung bekamen meine Haare einen himmelblauen Ton verpasst, durchsetzt mit roten Strähnchen.  
Zufrieden blickte ich in den Spiegel und drehte mich dann um, um die Outfits der anderen zu betrachten.  
Trixie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dem Motto und ihrem persönlichen Style gleichermaßen eins-a gerecht zu werden: Sie trug einen schwarzen, sehr ausgepolsterten und zudem sehr kurzen Rüschenrock, der gerade so ihren Hintern überdeckte, darunter eine Netzstrumpfhose und Stiefel ganz im Stil der Barocks, sie reichten bis zur Hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel und waren über und über mit schwarzen Rüschen bedeckt, wobei ihr Absatz circa zehn Zentimeter betrug. Als Oberteil trug sie (natürlich) eine Corsage, die aus dem gleichen Material wie ihre Schuhe (kein Lebewesen hatte für die Herstellung leiden müssen) gefertigt war und durch ein Netzoberteil mit ihren Samthandschuhen, die reichlich über die Ellebogen reichten, verbunden war. Auf ihrem noch weißer als gewöhnlich gepudertem Dekollteé, das durch die Korsage sehr hervorgehoben wurde, hangen etliche Kreuze und andere Symbole an Samtbändern um ihren Hals, auch trug sie massenweise schwere Ringe über ihren Samthandschuhen. Ihre Haare hatte sie hochtoupiert und in zwei gewaltigen Zöpfen an die Seiten stehen lassen. Geschminkt war sie wie üblich, nur dass sie den roten Lippenstift mit schwarzem Rand, den Eyeliner und natürlich die weiße Foundation noch breiter, extremer und übertriebener aufgetragen hatte, als gewöhnlich schon. Außerdem hatte sie schwarzen Eyeshadow aufgetragen und ihrer makellosen Fassade hier und da ein paar Schönheitsflecken verpasst, so dass sie noch blasierter aussah. In der linken Hand trug sie eine kleine, runde Handtasche, in der Linken einen niedlichen Schirm; beide Accessoires waren aus dem gleichen Stoff gefertigt wie Corsage und Schuhe. Alles in allem erinnerte ihr Aufzug an eine feine, reiche Vampirlady.  
Und Em... „Em, du hast doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, dass ich dich in deinem üblichen Outfit zur Party gehen lasse, oder?" Zögernd drehte sie sich um, die Verzweiflung sah man ihr dabei deutlich an. „Jetzt zier dich doch nicht so, das wird lustig!", mit diesen Worten zog ich sie zu meinem Koffer, wo sie sich ängstlich umblickend auf den Boden setzte. Ich tauchte immer weiter in meinen Koffer, bis ich schließlich bis zur Taille darin versunken war und siehe da, da fand ich auch schon das richtige Outfit! Für mich wäre diese Kombi natürlich viel zu harmlos und langweilig gewesen, aber für Em war es genau das Richtige! Unter anfänglichen Protesten ihrerseits begann ich sie einzukleiden... Noch ein bisschen hier, ein bisschen da... Ein bisschen Make-Up... Hier noch die Haare... Perfekt! So war unser nun knallrot angelaufenes Häschen bestens gerüstet für die Party. Jetzt konnte der Spaß richtig losgehen!

Die letzte, die ich ansah, als ich mit den anderen fröhlich singend und tanzend aus dem Raum ging, war Clarissa. Sie hatte ein eigentlich gar nicht mal so übles Kleid an; es war ein altes Barockkleid, mit ganz vielen kleinen Rüschen. Die Hüfte, welche bei ihr nicht vorhanden war, betonte sie ganz besonders mit der dazu passenden Korsage. Besonders die Farbe störte mich an diesem Kleid: es war neon-pink!!!!! Abgesehen von den paar weißen und leicht ins lila gehenden Rüschen war sie wie ein umherwanderndes Partylicht - also schrecklich! Zudem war ihr Ausschnitt so tief, sodass man ohne Probleme bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel sehen konnte. Ich würde sagen: Thema total verfehlt, aber ich musste sie zur Party lassen, sie war ja in unserem Haus.

– Emiley –

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?"  
Ich hatte ein paar Minuten gebraucht, um mich zu Natalja und Jonathan durchzukämpfen, und ein paar weitere, bis ich mich dazu entschließen konnte, ihnen diese Frage zu stellen. Natalja hatte mir zwar oft genug versichert, dass sie und er nur als Freunde auf die Party gingen – ich hatte ihr allerdings schon beim ersten Mal aufs Wort geglaubt, ganz im Gegensatz zu Violet und Trixie –, aber trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders, als mich wie ein Eindringling zu fühlen. Sicherlich störte ich die beiden nur, denn mit Jonathan hatte ich in meinem bisherigen Leben vielleicht drei Sätze geredet. Zu meiner großen Überraschung lächelten sie mich jedoch beide freundlich an und rückten auf ihrer Sitzbank ein bisschen zusammen, um Platz für mich zu schaffen.  
„Danke", murmelte ich und lief rosa an, was man bei dem Schummerlicht, das im Raum der Wünsche herrschte, zum Glück nicht bemerkte. Selbst ich musste anerkennen, dass meine beiden partyverrückten Freundinnen ganze Arbeit mit der Dekoration geleistet hatten – beziehungsweise die Horde von Dritt- und Viertklässlern, die ihnen einen Großteil davon mit Freuden und auch noch freiwillig abgenommen hatten. Trotzdem konnte ich mich nicht richtig entspannen. Ich machte mir nun mal nicht viel aus Partys: Man hörte laute Musik (die ich meistens nicht mochte), tanzte (was ich nicht konnte), ließ sich von anderen Leuten anstarren (die sich vermutlich fragten, was man auf dieser Veranstaltung zu suchen hatte) und betrank sich (was ich noch nie gemacht hatte, insofern also nicht beurteilen konnte). Sprich: Leute wie ich sollten sich an diesen Abenden am besten in ihrem Bett verkriechen und sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen. Nicht, dass ich das früher nicht versucht hätte, aber nach all den Jahren wusste ich, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Diese Party versprach jedoch von Anfang an schlimmer als je zuvor zu werden, was hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Violet meinen Versuch vereitelt hatte, in Jeans und Kapuzenpulli runterzugehen. Es war nur eine Sache von Sekunden gewesen: Hätte Clarissa nicht in diesem Moment die Badezimmertür aufgerissen und wäre in den Raum stolziert, hätte Vio sich nicht zu mir umgedreht und ich hätte ungehindert durch die Tür verschwinden können. Jetzt saß ich hier und trug stattdessen ein blaues Kleid, das zugegebenermaßen hübsch aussah, aber an mir die reine Verschwendung war. Und es war kurz. Viel zu kurz. Ich war ununterbrochen damit beschäftigt, es runterzuziehen. Und dass Vio mir auch noch eine Ladung Make-up verpasst hatte, machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer, denn jetzt musste ich krampfhaft aufpassen, die Wimperntusche nicht zu verschmieren.  
„Wollt ihr was trinken?", schreckte mich Trixies Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Sie war scheinbar aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und bot uns nun ein Tablett an, auf dem Becher mit einer undefinierbaren Flüssigkeit darin standen.  
„Trixie, du weißt doch, dass ich keinen Alkohol vertrage", sagte Natalja geduldig und lächelte entschuldigend.  
„Klar weiß ich das." Trixie verdrehte die Augen. „Deshalb frage ich euch doch, verdammt."  
Natalja, Jonathan und ich warfen uns zweifelnde Blicke zu, dann griffen wir alle nach einem der Becher.  
Ich nahm einen Schluck von dem Zeugs. Es schmeckte eklig, und an Nataljas Gesicht konnte ich sehen, dass sie dasselbe dachte.  
„Schmeckt's euch nicht?", fragte Trixie und in ihrer Stimme klang Enttäuschung mit. „Ist eine Eigenkreation von Vio und mir."  
Ich brachte es einfach nicht über's Herz und das war der Fehler. Anstatt ihr das Zeugs dankend zurückzugeben, würgte ich ein „Dochdoch, ist lecker" heraus und kippte den Inhalt des Bechers mit Todesverachtung in mich herein. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Natalja dasselbe tat.  
Mit leicht zittrigen Händen stellte ich meinen Becher zurück auf ihr Tablett. „Super!", strahlte Trixie. „Dann viel Spaß noch!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in der tanzenden und hüpfenden Menge.  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Und nicht nur meine Gedanken wirbelten ziemlich wirr umher, sondern auch der ganze Raum schien plötzlich zu schwanken. Während ich noch versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen, spürte ich plötzlich eine heftige Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, die sich nicht zurückdrängen ließ. „Natalja…", stieß ich hervor, „ich glaub, ich muss…"  
Ich sprang auf und stürzte auf die Tür zu, das sich irgendwo in der gegenüberliegenden Wand befinden musste, während ich das Gefühl hatte, mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. Ich stolperte, wurde angerempelt, fiel fast auf den Boden… und dann hatte ich endlich den rettenden Ausgang gefunden. Ich wankte hinaus und lehnte mich mit geschlossenen Augen an die kühle Wand daneben, während der Eingang zum Raum der Wünsche wieder zuschlug und verschwand. Kaum, dass die Musik und das Gelächter verstummten und ich endlich wieder frische Luft atmen konnte, ebbte die Übelkeit ein bisschen ab. Ich rutschte an der Wand nach unten auf den Boden und legte den Kopf auf die Knie, während ich langsam ein- und ausatmete. Wie lange ich so dasaß, weiß ich nicht, nur, dass ich mich nicht wirklich besser dadurch fühlte. Anstelle der Übelkeit war mir jetzt schwindelig und auch die solide Wand hinter mir konnte mir nicht das Gefühl nehmen, in einer ziemlich wilden Achterbahn zu sitzen. Und das war kein schönes Gefühl.  
Was mir noch weniger gefiel, war der Eindruck, dass ich langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle verlor.  
Irgendwann nach einer Ewigkeit fiel mir plötzlich auf, dass all dies wohl eine Reaktion auf Trixies Höllengetränk zu tun hatte. Warum hatte ich es auch getrunken? Ich wusste doch genau, dass ich Alkohol noch nicht einmal in kleinsten Mengen vertrug, und das Zeug war definitiv nicht alkoholfrei gewesen.  
Warum hatte ich es nur getrunken?  
Weil ich angenommen hatte, dass Trixie die Wahrheit sagte, war die Antwort, die ich mir gleich darauf selbst geben konnte. Auf ihre Erklärung war ich wirklich gespannt.  
„Emiley? Ist alles ok?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme, die von oben zu kommen schien. Vielleicht aus den Wolken. Merlins Bart, ich fing an zu halluzinieren!  
„Emiley?"  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen einen Spaltbreit, die ich, wie ich jetzt bemerkte, panisch zugekniffen hatte, und schielte nach oben. Es war Remus. Sofort lief ich knallrot an. Dass er auch ausgerechnet jetzt hier vorbeikommen musste!  
„Ja…alles…ok…", brachte ich hervor und versuchte, aufzustehen, was mir beim dritten Versuch endlich gelang. Das Problem daran war, dass ich nun das Gefühl hatte, der leiseste Windstoß könnte mich umwerfen.  
„Bist du sicher?"  
Ich schaffte es noch, zu nicken, dann spürte ich meine Beine unter mir wegknicken und taumelte gegen Remus, der mich geistesgegenwärtig festhielt. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass ich mich nun in einer Umarmung mit ihm befand und mich ziemlich krampfhaft an ihm festhielt. Das bedeutete im Klartext: Ich hatte meine Arme um ihn geschlungen und lehnte mich an ihn. Während ich wieder einmal versuchte, ruhig durchzuatmen, tauchte in meinem Hinterkopf der Gedanke auf, dass ich das hier am nächsten Morgen bereuen würde. Aber Trixies Teufelszeug hatte meinen Verstand genauso gründlich benebelt wie er mir die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen genommen hatte.  
Ich spürte, wie Remus mir vorsichtig über den Kopf strich.  
„Tut mir leid", murmelte ich. „Trixie hat gesagt, ihre Getränke wären ohne Alkohol… und ich hab einen ganzen Becher auf einmal getrunken… und deshalb ging's mir bis eben ziemlich beschissen."  
„Und jetzt ist es wieder besser?"  
„Ja…jetzt bist du ja da", nuschelte ich. „Zum Glück…bist du…hier…"  
In diesem Augenblick wurde die Stille von lautem Lachen durchbrochen, als die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufflog und zwei Gestalten Hand in Hand hinausstolperten. Wer es war, erkannte ich erst, als sie in den Schein einer nahe stehenden Fackel traten: Sirius und Clarissa. Reflexartig ließ ich Remus los und taumelte zurück, aber zumindest Sirius hatte uns schon gesehen und Remus ein sehr zweideutiges Grinsen zugeworfen, bevor er mit Clarissa um die Ecke bog. Mein Gesicht brannte, und plötzlich fiel mir auch wieder Natalja ein. Natalja! Panik wallte in mir auf, denn ich wusste nur zu gut, dass Natalja als Veela Alkohol noch weniger vertrug als ich.  
„Ich muss zu ihr!", stieß ich hervor und stürzte auf die Tür zu, die gerade vor meinen Augen zu verschwinden drohte, riss sie im letzten Moment noch auf, stürmte zurück in den Raum der Wünsche und sah mich suchend um. Wo war sie? Es war nicht gerade hilfreich, dass sich die Farben vor meinen Augen zu vermischen schienen und sich alles um mich drehte.  
Dann sah ich sie.  
Natalja Hijori Tsvetowna mitten auf der Tanzfläche.  
Das war der Moment, an dem ich mich wirklich fragte, ob ich wirklich noch wach war.  
Und das letzte, an das ich mich später erinnern konnte, war, dass sie auf mich zulief, mich an der Hand nahm und mit sich zog.  
Danach – Filmriss.

- Natalja -

"Du siehst gut aus", stammelte Jonathan, als ich nun endlich, nach gefühlten acht Stunden, in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum trat.  
"Danke, du aber auch", lächelte ich, "Ich glaube, das ist das erste Mal, dass deine Haare nicht nach Chaos aussehen."  
Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und wollte gerade etwas antworten, als Christopher Flowers (alle nannten ihn nun Chris the Crazy), der in einer Gruppe von ungefähr sechs Jungs hinter uns stand, rief: "Oh krass, ey, er hat sie wirklich abgecheckt!!!"  
Christopher, das musste man wirklich zugeben, war, wie sein Beiname schon sagt, wirklich ein wenig seltsam. Das Jahr zuvor hatte er illegal mit selbstgebrautem Unsterblichkeitstrank gedealt, der, sagen wir mal, nicht die Note "Ohnegleichen" bekommen hätte, und musste wegen der Folgen nun als Strafe ein Jahr länger auf Hogwarts bleiben. Genau, er war sitzengeblieben. McG nannte es eine Maßnahme zur Züchtigung und Formung eines besseren Charakters, der die Zauberwelt mit seinem angeborenen Talent für Handel sicherlich noch sehr beeindrucken konnte. Was genau das bedeutete, weiß ich nicht, jedenfalls behaupteten einige seiner ebenfalls spitzengebliebenen Kumpanen, er hätte damals einen kleinen "Unfall" mit dem Unsterblichkeitstrank gehabt, vielleicht war er ja deshalb so waghalsig, was spektakuläre "Moves" im Quiddich anbelangte?

Verwunderung und noch etwas für mich Unidentifizierbares lag in seiner Stimme; während ich also noch über diesen Ausspruch und seinen tieferen Sinn spekulierte, der übrigens, wie ich jetzt auch weiß, offensichtlich und ziemlich einfach zu erraten war, drehte sich Johnny wütend um: "Verschwinde, Flowers, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es kein Date ist!"  
"Wer's glaubt, wird selig!", ertönte eine schrecklich hohe Stimme von irgendeiner anderen Seite des Raumes. "Oh Gott!", stöhnte ich, "Nicht doch! Ich kann Fingernagelgekratze an Tafeln nicht leiden!" Rita Kimkorn, unsere kleine Klatschtante, hatte in der ganzen Schule ihre "Informanten" und wenn sie sich mal für einen interessierte, dann war man bestimmt jede Woche auf irgendeiner Seite ihres "Daily Gossip" zu finden. Was mich nur erstaunte, waren die Massen von Mädchen UND Jungs, die sich ihren Blödsinn auch wirklich kauften.  
Ich meine, wer bitte glaubt schon, dass ich in Wirklichkeit die Tochter eines russischen Mafia-Bosses bin, der an einem Apfelkern in seiner Luftröhre erstickt ist, und ich nun von meinem mit der Schule dubiose Geschäfte treibendem Onkel aufgenommen wurde, der mich an seinen Neffen verheiratet hat, welchen man nur unter dem Namen "Samy the Slicer" kennt. Oh stimmt ja, das absolute i-Tüpfelchen war meine angebliche Schwangerschaft letztes Jahr! Amüsant, nicht wahr?  
So mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt, merkte ich gar nicht, wie ich von Johnny in den Raum der Wünsche geschoben wurde; zielstrebig ging er auf einen Tisch weiter hinten im Raum zu.  
"Hey, ich würde lieber weiter vorne sitzen!'', protestierte ich, Trixie und Vio hatten den Raum wirklich schön hergerichtet und ich wollte in einem dieser blauen Lichtkegel sitzen, keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich wollte es unbedingt.  
Johnny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid, aber wenn wir da sitzen, sieht Marlie mich vielleicht und darauf kann ich getrost verzichten!"  
"Oh, du hast recht, es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir ihr keine Gelegenheit bieten, ihre Qualitäten in Sachen Drama unter Beweis zu stellen."  
"Du hast es erfasst."  
Es stimmte - Marlie war eine furchtbare Drama-Queen, aber trotzdem verstand ich Jonathan nicht wirklich, weil sie das süßeste Mädchen in ganz Hogwarts war und ich den Eindruck hatte, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Man mag sich wundern, aber Johnny ist nicht so galant, wenn es um seine Partnerinnen geht. Aus diesem Grund beschloss ich, ihn gleich danach zu fragen.  
Wir setzten uns nebeneinander an den Tisch und nachdem er etwas für uns bestellt hatte, (die Kellner waren Hufflepuffs, die unbedingt bei der "coolsten Party überhaupt" dabei sein wollten, auch wenn sie nur "Kellner- Boys" wären. In Wirklichkeit mögen sie aber nur Violet, die wirklich nicht zu nett zu allen sein sollte, weil besonders viele Jungs das, sagen wir mal, nicht richtig verstehen), fragte ich: "Johnny, willst du mir erzählen, warum ihr beiden nicht mehr ein Paar seid, vor den Ferien schien alles nämlich noch in Ordnung zu sein."  
Er seufzte und es hörte sich schon fast frustriert an. "Hör mal Natalja aber…"  
"Wag es ja nicht", meinte ich drohend, "Jonathan Henry Wellington, ich merke es, wenn man mir auszuweichen versucht!"  
Noch ein Seufzten, dann schaute er mich endlich wieder direkt an: "Sie hat Schluss gemacht."  
Ups! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein!  
Toll gemacht, Natalja, du Trampel!  
Ich wollte mich gerade bei ihm entschuldigen, da kam die Bedienung mit Butterbier, Kürbislimonade und zwei Tellern Frosch im Schlafrock.  
Endlich wieder alleine, holte ich noch mal aus: "Johnny tut mir..." - Und schon wieder wurde ich unterbrochen, diesmal von einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung seinerseits.  
"Es macht mir nichts aus, aber lass uns über was anderes reden ja?"  
Hundert Punkte, Miss Feinfühlig, rief eine Stimme in meinem Kopf - es hörte sich wirklich  
gleichgültig an, aber wenn er ein Allrounder ist, kann er auch gut schauspielern, dachte ich. Zum Glück rettete mich gerade in diesem Moment tiefster, schändlichster Dummheit Emiley aus der Situation, indem sich zu uns setzte. Wir plauderten ein bisschen, da bahnte sich auch schon DIE Katastrophe des Abends an. Ihr Name: Summer Trixibelle Knightley.  
Aus Rücksicht, die ich im Nachhinein natürlich verfluche, kippte ich nämlich ihr kleines Mitbringsel hinunter wie Orangensaft; jetzt wäre es noch gut zu wissen, dass weder Emiley noch ich Alkohol vertragen. Ja genau, Trixie hatte die Stunde mit den goldenen Regeln im Umgang mit Veelas geschwänzt und wusste trotzdem genug, um mich ständig ihr "kleines, armes, hilfebedürftiges, naives magisches Supergeschöpf" zu nennen; sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, weil sie gelobt hat, mein "Überleben und meine Pflege und Aufklärung" zu sichern.  
Emiley und ich kippten das Zeug also nichtsahnend hinunter, weil wir Trixie natürlich vertrauten und nicht annahmen, dass sie sich den Spaß mal erlauben würde. Jedenfalls stürzte Emiley schon nach wenigen Sekunden aus dem Raum hinaus und ließ mich da ganz allein zurück.  
Hier liegt nämlich das Desaster: Veelas trinken einfach nicht, weil ihr Organismus den Alkohol nicht verarbeiten kann und danach verrückt spielt. Sprich: Sie werden waghalsig, größenwahnsinnig und beschwipst in einem Maße, das man sich einfach nicht vorstellen möchte.  
Dementsprechend begann mein Kopf sich nun zu drehen. "Johnny…ich glaube das war irgendetwas Alkoholisches..."  
Da wars schon zu spät, ich war in wenigen Sekunden so betrunken wie ein Muggel mit einigen Promille intus.  
"Das glaube ich auch", hörte ich ihn sagen, dann wurde meine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas Anderes gelenkt.  
Die vielen bunten Lichter über der leeren Tanzfläche übten plötzlich eine unglaublich starke Anziehungskraft auf mich aus, es war fast so, als ob sie mich zu sich rufen würden… Die vielen schönen FarbenRot…Blau...Gelb...Grün und…PINK!!!!!!!!!!  
Zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich sagen, dass es wohl am Alkohol gelegen hat, dass ich dem pinken Kreisen auf dem Boden hinterherjagte und mich jedes Mal schrecklich ärgerte, wenn ich sie nicht zu fassen bekam.  
Ich mag Pink nicht mal!!!! Gott, ist das peinlich!  
Ich holte gerade zu einem fachgerechten verbotenen Crucio aus, da kam Johnny natürlich sofort auf die Tanzfläche, um mich zurückzubringen und zum Glück aufzuhalten. Tja, leider wollte die Betrunkene aber nicht so recht.  
"Komm, Nat, wir müssen was gegen den Alkohol machen."  
"Oh Mann, will aba nich", schmollte ich und versuchte mich seinen Armen zu entwinden. "Neee Schonnie, warste im Fitess-Centea oda wie? Lass mich doch ma los, ja? Bitte, ich schenk dir auch meinen Lieblings-Lolli, ja?"  
Er zog mich von der Tanzfläche, die ich nun sogar mehr liebte als Schokocroissants. Als er mich da wegzog , sah ich wieder zu der schönen Tanzfläche mit den vielen! Pinken! Kreisen!, die ich endlich haben wollte!

Nur zu lacht ruhig, ich war eine Witzfigur und hätte locker jeden Comedian in die Tasche gesteckt. Bin ich froh, dass Alexej das nicht live miterlebt hat, er neckt mich bis heute noch damit und ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln...

Ich musste also zurück auf die Tanzfläche.  
"Nee Schonni, lass uns n' bisschen Leben in die Bude bringen, iss ja laaangweilig, keiner tanzt, weißt du? Und das müssn ma unbedingt ändan, oda?''  
Er hätte mich ganz bestimmt irgendwie runter von der Tanzfläche gekriegt, wenn in diesem Augenblick nicht eine völlig aufgelöste Marlene vor uns aufgetaucht wäre.  
"Hey Marlie Johnnys Ex-Freundin Dingsdabumsda." (Der Nachname fiel mir nicht mehr ein.)  
Sie ignorierte mich aber. "Ich kann es nicht glauben, es ist kaum zwei Wochen her und du flirtest hier schon mit dieser… dieser..."  
"Wia flirten gar ned! Und isch heiße übrigends Nadalja Jori Tsvetowna!", lachte ich und fügte ein "Wir kennen uns, doch Mandy'' hinzu.  
"Mein Name ist Marlene!!!", kreischte sie und rannte aus dem Raum.  
"Oke oke, du muss ja nich gleich heulen, Mansy."  
Der arme Johnny sah Marlie hinterher, drehte sich dann aber wieder mir zu, was mich fast wütend machte. Ich sage es ja :Besser kein Alkohol für Veelas.  
Jedenfalls wollte er mir aufhelfen - ich saß auf dem Boden - aber ich schubste ihn von mir und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Geh ma lieba hinerher, mein Freund, 'sch komm hier schon kla!"  
Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben sah ich ihn besorgt und wütend zugleich; bevor ich mich versah, hatte er mich schon auf seine Arme gehoben und ging in Richtung Ausgang.  
Ich betrachtete ihn, seine Augen hatten den selben entschlossenen Ausdruck wie die von Alexej.  
"Schonni?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich hab deine Augen lieb."  
Er sah zu mir runter und lächelte. "Du musst jetzt aber ganz dringend zu Madame Pomfrey." Irgendwie schien es gekünstelt und mehr traurig als froh. Als dann Emiley an der Tür erschien, sagte ich: "Okay Lohnie, Em is ja da, die weiß, was zu tun is.''  
"Ich glaube kaum."  
"Klaaaaaaaa Schonni is ja gut, geh zu Mundy und vertrag dich wieder mit ihr, ja?"  
Unnötigerweise zwinkerte ich ihm jetzt auch noch zu.  
Er zögerte noch immmer.  
"Jetz geeeeh, Schonnie, sonst denkt die noch ma wärn zusammen oda so, mir glaubt se ja ned."  
Endlich setzte er mich vorsichtig ab.  
"Natalja?"  
"Ja, Schonnie?"  
"...Wiir…ähm…sind..."  
"Ja?"  
"Pass bitte auf dich auf und mach nichts Dummes, ich bin gleich wieder da."  
"Okay."

Als er endlich weg war, flitzte ich schnell zu Emiley, die soeben an der Tür erschienen war, ziemlich rot und ziemlich nervös aussehend.  
"Eyyyy Emileeeyyyyy, lass uns dancen!!!"  
Man stelle sich nun zwei total betrunkene Mädchen vor, die sich tanzend und ohne männliche Beschützer in einem Raum mit sechzig Prozent männlicher Singles auf der Tanzfläche bewegen, davon die eine der Schwarm der Schule und die andere die attraktive Freundin. Das Ergebnis: JAGT nach dem Motto "wer zuerst kommt, mahlt zuerst".  
Die Tanzfläche füllte sich also mit Jungs, die die Sitaution ausnutzen wollten, wäre ich nicht so überzeugt gewesen nichts "Dummes" zu tun .  
Okay, daraus wurde nichts, nach weniger als fünf Minuten saßen wir bei Flowers und seinem Freund Jeff Nicolson an der Bar und tranken hemmungslos.  
"Hey Natalja!" Jeff war groß, gutaussehend und absolut nicht mein Typ, seine Arroganz war nämlich noch viel größer als die von Sirius und der hatte wenigstens Charme. "Na sieh mal einer an - Miss Brav-und-bin-vergeben betrunken auf einer Party."  
"Was willste Jeffrey?", fragte ich genervt . "Nee, Em und isch ham keine Lust, deine Augenbrauen zu zupfen."  
Der Trupp um ihn herum begann ihn lauthals auszulachen, sogar Em lächelte.  
Mister Arrogant unterdrückte irgendetwas in Richtung "Du kleines…" und nahm dann noch einen Anlauf.  
"Wollt ihr euch vielleicht zu uns setzten und was trinken?"  
"Nö, ich trink ja schon."  
Im Folgenden ging ich nach einer Flasche Wodka und drei Gläsern Schnaps eine komplett bescheuerte Wette mit ihm ein. Wie es dazu kam? Naja, also er meinte, wir wären zwar hübsch, aber feige - FEIGE!!  
"Wetten wir doch einfach! Wenn wir gewinnen, müsst ihr mit uns Quiddich spielen, aber ohne Klamotten!''  
Ich holte meinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn unter sein Kinn, er korrigierte sich ziemlich schnell: "Okay, okay, nur in Unterwäsche.''  
Emiley neben mir kicherte.  
Ich würde mich nicht trauen, bei den Slytherins einzubrechen und "Gryffindor ist the best, fuck the rest" an die Wand zu schmieren?!  
Wie das nun mal so bei betrunkenen Veelas ist, hatte ich jeden Sinn für Vernunft gegen Größenwahnsinn und Dummheit ausgetaucht, sprich: Ich klatschte sofort ein und machte mich mit Emiley auf den Weg. Beim Rausgehen rief ich ihm noch über die Schulter zu: "Du und deine kleinen Kindergartenfreunde, ihr solltet euch lieber schon mal das Fell abrasieren, ihr macht euch nämlich lächerlich, wenn ihr morgen nur in Boxershorts zum Unterricht kommt!"

Wir zogen also los, lachend polterten wir durch die Gänge und hatten unseren Spaß.  
Als wir am Hogwarts-Emblem vorbeikamen, blieb Emiley plötzlich stehen und zupfte an meinem Ärmel.  
"Hey Natalja, findest du es nicht auch traurig, dass die süßen Tierchen da oben so , so..."  
Sie schaute mich mit ihren großen Augen traurig an und ich wusste, was zu tun war, irgendwie zumindest.  
Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte mich…

Ihr werdet später erfahren, was genau mit den "süßen Tierchen" passiert ist und dem Veritaserum-Popcorn und dem lebenden explosiven Gammelpudding, der spricht, und den magischen Schachfiguren…

Kurz, vor dem Raum angekommen, wandten wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit dem Passwortproblem zu, ohne das wir eben keinen Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum hatten.  
Irgendwie mussten wir uns das Passwort besorgen…und hatten unverschämt viel Glück, als ein mir bekannter Slytherin plötzlich auftauchte und uns bemerkte.  
"Tsvetovna und Wood? Was macht ihr denn hier und wie seht ihr aus?!"  
"Das ist die Chance!", flüsterte Emiley und schubste mich nach vorne. "Du musst das Passwort besorgen, sonst müssen wir...!"  
Der Gedanke an Jeffs dreckiges Grinsen gab mir wieder Mut und ich schaffte es, wenigstens einigermaßen erfreut zu klingen.  
"Oh Walter, was für ein Zufall, genau dich hab ich gesucht! Weiß du, ich hab nämlich ein Problem..."  
Und dann trat ich einen Schritt vor und malte mit dem Zeigefinger ,,Natalja+Alexej'' auf seinen Umhang.  
"Naja, du bist der Einzige, der mir helfen kann." Noch ein große-Hundeäuglein-Blick und die Sache war perfekt! Der arme Junge wurde angesichts so viel Aufmerksamkeit von mir ganz rot und nuschelte nur irgendwas davon, dass er "voll Schwein" habe und irgendwelche "andere" das nie glauben würden.  
Ich lächelte , als er mit uns durch die magische Mauer gingen, der arme Junge würde jetzt erst mal ein Nickerchen machen.  
"Jetzt kann die Party erst richtig losgehen!", sagte ich zu Emiley.

- Clarissa -

Nachdem ich von meinem treuen Begleiter Sirius abgeholt wurde, gingen wir sofort und ohne Umwege zum Partyraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin redeten wir nicht viel, nur über ein paar Mädchen, die er mal wieder toll fand und dass er der bestaussehendste Typ auf der ganzen Schule war. Aber genau deshalb hat er ja auch Mich gefragt, ob ich mit Ihm zur Party gehen will, weil ich das bestaussehendste Mädchen der Schule war! Deshalb würden wir auch perfekt zusammen passen, davon war ich überzeugt.  
An dem Partyraum angekommen, bemäkelte ich sofort die Dekoration, welche nur aus alten Lumpen bestand, die jeder von irgendwelchen Trollen hätte klauen können und dann über noch ältere Lampen gehängt. Was gut war, dass es viele Tische gab, die auch weit auseinander standen, sodass ich gut in Ruhe mit Sirius reden konnte.  
Kaum wollten wir uns hinsetzen, kamen auch schon Sirius' komische Freunde an: „Hey Sirius! Na, wen hast du uns denn da mitgebracht?", sagte einer von ihnen und sah mich so an, al ob ich was zu essen wäre. „Mach mal locker James, sie ist das schönste weibliche Wesen auf dieser Party heute, also euch gebe ich sie ganz sicher nicht." Dabei warf er seinen Freunden einen eindeutig zweideutigen Blick zu, den ich aber nicht ganz zuordnen konnte.  
Als sie gingen, sah ich mich ein bisschen im Raum um, und wie die verschiedensten Leute jetzt angezogen waren. Ich sah wieder eine von den Leuten, die mit mir im Zugabteil saßen. Zwei standen gerade nebeneinander, die schönere von ihnen hatte einen Jungen, der aber ziemlich hässlich war, neben sich stehen. Hinzu kam dann eine andere, die zwei Gläser in der Hand hielt, diese den anderen gab und diese von ihren Empfängern komplett ausgetrunken wurden.  
„Was gibt es denn da so interessantes?", frage mich mein Begleiter. „Ach nichts" antwortete ich schnell, doch ich sah noch in meinen Augenwinkeln die hässlichere von beiden aus dem Raum stürmen.  
„Gut, dann wollen wir tanzen gehen?", und ihr könnt euch denken, wie ich wohl geantwortet habe: „Na klar doch".  
So stürmten wir auf die Tanzfläche und ich schwang meine Hüften mit einer Leichtigkeit, die selbst Shakira in 20 Jahren nicht haben würde. Beim tanzen bestaunte ich Sirius' Körper, von dem vor ein paar Stunden noch weniger zu sehen war, weil dieser sein Jackett noch an hatte. In seinem halb durchgeschwitzten Hemd vom Tanzen, sah man seine gut gebaute Brust und die dabei liegenden Muskeln viel deutlicher, als ich es mir erträumt hätte.  
Nach einer Weile fragte er mich, ob er was zu trinken holen sollte. „Ja, bitte, aber nicht von diesem Teufelszeug, dass das `Ich hab jeden Tag ne neue Frisur´- Mädchen", woraufhin er nur lachte und wegging.  
Ich tanzte noch ein kurzes Weilchen weiter, bis ich mich von den anderen Tänzern, die, wie es schien, ohne Partner zu der Party gekommen waren, so sehr bedrängt fühlte, dass ich mich an unseren Tisch setzte. Da kam auch schon wieder Sirius, mit zwei Gläsern in der Hand, wovon er eins mir gab, das andere auf seinen Platz stellte. Nachdem wir schon die Gläser zur Hälfte geleert hatten, sagte er endlich etwas. „Und wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt hier?", fragte er mich komischerweise, denn diese Frage, die ich schon hatte tausend mal in einer Woche beantworten müssen, hätte ich nie im leben von einem so süßen Jungen erwartet. „Ganz okay" sagte ich schließlich. „Eigentlich wäre ich jetzt lieber wieder in Argentinien,...", doch er hielt mir den Mund zu und küsste mich einfach.  
Nach diesem kurzen Schock nahm ich seinen ganzen haarigen Kopf in meine Hände und zog ihn noch mehr an mich. Ich umschlang mit meiner Zunge die seine, doch er stieß mich vorsichtig zurück und sagte ein bisschen aus der Puste und lachend: „Komm, lass und in mein Zimmer gehen!"  
So stand ich auch lachend auf und ging Hand in Hand mit ihm aus dem Raum. Beim hinausgehen erzählte von einem Mädchen, das er mal abgeschleppt hatte und schon beim ausziehen der Bluse anfing zu heulen und schreiend aus dem Raum gerannt war. (Die Einzelheiten erspare ich euch mal ;D ) Als wir aus dem Raum der Wünsche gingen, sah ich ein paar Meter weiter einen von Sirius' Freunden mit dem Mädchen, das aus dem Rum gerannt war. Das Mädchen, das ich vorher als so schüchtern gesehen habe, lag nun Arm in Arm mit diesem Typen, aber ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und wir gingen schnell an ihnen vorbei.  
Die Treppen, die wir hinaufstiegen schienen, nach dem alkoholischen Getränk, das er uns brachte, ein bisschen als ob sie wanken würden und ich hielt mich ganz fest an Sirius Arm und Körper gleichermaßen fest, um nicht umzufallen, denn das wäre die peinlichste Story des Jahrhunderts geworden. Ich sah schon die Modezeitschriften darüber lästern: „Tochter des berühmten Modelcoaches stürzt betrunken". Nein, das wollte ich ganz sicher nicht und klammerte mich so sehr an ihn, dass er sich selbst auch am Geländer festhalten musste.  
Am Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, sagte er souverän das Passwort und wir traten ein. Es war niemand da, außer ein paar Erstklässlerinnen, die er schnell verscheuchte und aus dem Eingang, durch den wir eben kamen, wieder hinausrannten.  
So konnten wir ganz ich Ruhe und uns gegenseitig anguckend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und legten auf dem Weg dorthin auch schon unsere Mäntel und Jacken ab. Im Zimmer angekommen, setzte er sich auf sein Bett und ich setzte mich neben ihn, sodass er mir mein Kleid aufschnüren konnte, was er auch gleich daraufhin tat. Es geöffnet setzte ich mich mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinen Schoß, presste meine Lippen auf seine und öffnete langsam sein Hemd.

-Trixie-

Dieser Abend war genau so, wie ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Lustig, alkoholisiert und vor allem eins: laut. Genau nach meinem Geschmack! Ich hatte schon einiges getrunken, doch da ich von einigen früheren Exzessen abgehärtet war, machte mir das nicht so viel aus, ich war noch bei klarem Verstand, lediglich etwas angeheitert. Die Musik die in meinen Ohren dröhnte war zwar nicht hundertprozentig mein Geschmack (Vio hatte sie ausgewählt), aber trotzdem war ich in meinem Element. Ich begab meinen für den heutigen Abend zum Thema der Party besonders herausgeputzten Astralkörper auf die Tanzfläche und tanzte ein wenig alleine in meinem eigenen Tanzstil, wobei mich sofort einige unserer „heißen" Gryffindorjungen antanzten. Bei den männlichen Mitgliedern unseres Hauses gab es ein Problem: Sie ließen sich perfekt zwei stereotypischen Gruppen zuteilen. Zum einen gab es die überheblichen Machos, die sich selbst für absolut unwiderstehlich hielten und sich somit an jedes nur ansatzweise vernünftige Mädchen heranschmissen und es damit verekelten und zum anderen die verklemmten Moralapostel, die ihre Freizeit mit Lernen und Besserwissen verbrachten. Der zweite Typ hielt sich natürlich nicht auf der Tanzfläche auf, sondern saß, wenn er überhaupt zur Party erschienen war, mit einem alkoholfreien Cocktail, welche Vio eigentlich untersagen wollte, am Rand und sah verantwortungsbewusst drein. Der erste Typ hingegen war kräftig damit beschäftigt die weiblichen Tanzenden, welche wie immer in der Unterzahl waren, anzugraben.  
Ich ignorierte einige der niveaulosesten Anmachsprüche, die ich je gehört hatte und bahnte mir tanzend einen Weg durch die Menge um einen meiner Freunde zu finden. Weder Emiley, noch Natalja waren irgendwo zu sehen. Die beiden waren heute Abend aber auch wirklich komisch gewesen…vielleicht hätte ich Vio doch fragen sollen, was sie in die Drinks gemischt hatte, die ich den beiden später angeboten hatte…? Egal, jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Sie würden sich schon wieder auffinden lassen. Beim weiteren Umschauen fiel mir auf, dass der König des ersten Gryffindorstereotyps auch nirgendwo zu sehen war, sein bester Freund, Potter, saß allein in einer Ecke, okay, nicht ganz allein, neben ihm kauerte Pettigrew, die kleine Ratte, und versuchte den Mädchen unter ihre Reifröcke zu spähen. Dieser Perversling. Er war wirklich der einzige Gryffindor, der in keine der beiden Schubladen passte. Für Potter war sein heutiges Verhalten auch höchst ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise war er zusammen mit dem König der Überheblichkeit der erste auf der Tanzfläche und auch der, dessen Sprüche die beste Wirkung erzielten. Aber was sollte es? Was interessierten mich die gestörten Verhaltensweisen der sogenannten „Rumtreiber"? Dieser Name war immer wieder so lächerlich kindisch.  
Im nächsten Moment packte eine kleine zierliche Hand die meine und riss mich zu ihr herum. Es war Vio. „Tanzen. Lassen wir es richtig krachen!", schrie sie in mein Ohr um die monströs laute Musik zu übertönen. Und wir tanzten. Und wie wir tanzten. Nach und nach verschwanden alle anderen von der Tanzfläche und sahen nur noch uns zu. Die Eleganz und Zauberhaftigkeit in der wir uns bewegten, unsere ganz unterschiedlichen Tanzstile, die unsere Persönlichkeiten widerspiegelten, brachten wir durch unser Geschick in eine perfekte Symbiose. Wir waren der Mittelpunkt der Party.  
Doch dann fiel mir mitten im Tanz etwas ins Auge, was meine Hochstimmung verfliegen lies. In der Ecke in der Potter und Pettigrew saßen, hatte sich nun auch Remus Lupin niedergelassen. Und er sah aus, als wäre gerade jemand gestorben. „Sorry, Vio, tanz mal alleine weiter, ich komme bald zurück.", zischte ich ihr ins Ohr und verdrückte mich dann, nicht ohne dass ein paar der überheblicheren Typen versucht hätten mir Drinks anzubieten… Ich wimmelte sie ab und schlug mich dann zu den Dreien durch.  
„Hey Remus!", keuchte ich außer Atem, denn das Tanzen war schon ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und mein extraordinäres Kleid schnürte mir noch zusätzlich die Luft ab.  
„Hi", sagte er nur geknickt.  
„Was ist mit dir los, du siehst aus als ob das letzte Exemplar des bengalischen Tigers ausgerottet worden wäre!"  
„Hm", machte er nur.  
„Remuus, da muss doch etwas sein. Willst du nicht darüber reden?", sagte ich voller Tatendrang.  
„Nicht hier", murmelte er. „Gehen wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und machte sich auf, in Richtung Tür die durch den Wandbehang in den Korridor im siebten Stock führte.  
Ich drehte mich noch einmal wehmütig zu Vio, die nun alleine auf der Tanzfläche war, umjubelt von ein paar Dutzend Verehrern. Was sollte es? Violet genoss es alleine im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, ich stahl ihr sonst nur die Show und Remus war jetzt eindeutig wichtiger.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, war Remus schon da, er hatte sich wohl ganz schön beeilt. Ich lächelte ihm zu, er erwiderte ein schüchternes Lächeln und sagte „Gehen wir lieber hoch in unseren Schlafsaal, der wird leer sein. In euren können wir ja nicht und hier sind mir zu viele Mithörer…" Er deutete unauffällig, so dass sie es nicht sahen, auf eine Gruppe von Zweit- und Drittklässlern die ihrem Outfit nach zu schließen nicht auf der Party gewesen waren und den Abend zum lernen nutzten. Ich nickte.  
Auf der Treppe fragte ich ihn, „Um was geht es denn?"  
„Das ist echt kompliziert, weißt du?"  
„Ich werde es schon verstehen… Ich komme zwar meistens nicht so herüber, aber ich verstehe schon noch von anderen Dingen etwas, als Naturschutz und der Kunst individuell zu sein!"  
Er lachte, während ich die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal mit einem Ruck aufschob.  
„Nun gut, es geht um…", doch in diesem Moment brach er ab. Es war der Moment in dem er das Selbe erblickte wie ich, etwas was mich fast aus der Haut fahren ließ.  
Auf dem Bett direkt vor der Tür saß Sirius Black. Auf seinen verfluchten Knien fläzte sich Clary, die Schlampe. Sie war gerade dabei mit ihren monströsen Krallen sein Hemd im Stile des Barocks aufzureißen. Die Lippen beider mir so verhasster Personen vibrierten und waren gerade dabei sich einander anzunähern, wobei man förmlich spürte, dass ihre Zungen dahinter nur darauf warteten sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen, ineinander überzugehen…  
„SIRIUS BLACK! DU HEUCHLER! DU MISTKERL! DU ARSCHLOCH!", schrie ich ihn an, während ich in meiner Miniaturhandtasche nach meinem Zauberstab kramte um ihm sämtliche Verwünschungen an den Kopf zu werfen, die ich je bei Severus Snape gehört hatte.  
„Trixie.", hörte ich eine beruhigende Stimme hinter mir und zwei kühle Hände hielten mich an den bloßen Armen fest, damit ich alles nicht noch schlimmer machen konnte. Remus hatte ich total verdrängt. Dieser Anblick, diesen Heuchler mit dieser Schlampe zu sehen, gab mir den letzten Rest. Ich wusste nicht wieso, ich hasste sie doch beide, aber irgendetwas störte mich… Black. Ich kannte ihn schon seit Jahren, irgendwas bedeutete er mir schon, wollte ich ihn vor der Schlampe beschützen? Oder wollte ich die Schlampe vor ihm beschützen? Ich hasste Clarissa, das war von der Sekunde unseres ersten Zusammentreffens an klar gewesen, aber irgendwie spürte ich doch eine gewisse Verbundenheit mit ihr. Und gerade das machte mich so wütend. Die beiden hatten meinen Ausbruch wohl mit einer gewissen Verzögerung in der Reaktionszeit bemerkt und starrten mich nun beide mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Zuerst sah ich in die hellblauen der Schlampe, dann in die tiefgrauen des Heuchlers. Ich war den Tränen nahe, ich wusste nicht wieso, aber was ich wusste, war, dass ich hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden musste, denn meine Gefühle konnte ich niemandem offenbaren.  
Also rannte ich los, raus aus der Tür, die Treppe herunter, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, raus aus dem Portraitloch, und durch die Gänge… ich wusste nicht wohin, ich wollte nur noch weg. Nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum und nicht zur Party. Weg. Alleine sein. Oder zu jemandem, der mich versteht. Während ich so rannte, kamen mir die Tränen. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Als ich einen alten Wandbehang erreichte, von dem ich wusste, dass dahinter ein Geheimgang lag, bleib ich stehen und ging dort hinein. Ich achtete nicht darauf, was dort drin war, ich wusste es. Einsam und verlassen, wie immer. Deshalb war dies mein Lieblingsort. Ich kuschelte mich an die Teppiche, weinte still und versuchte alles zu vergessen, was an diesem Abend geschehen war, der so schön begonnen hatte. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Es war der Klang einer Gitarre. Ich drehte mich abrupt um. Hinter mir saß noch jemand in dem Geheimgang. Ein dünner, schwarzer Jemand, dessen schwarze Haare ihm über sein Gesicht fielen, während er lieblich an seiner Gitarre zupfte.  
„Emerald?", fragte ich überrascht.  
Er sah auf und warf sich die glatten, schwarzen Haare mit einer raschen Kopfbewegung zurück. Es war wirklich Emerald.  
„Trixie?", fragte er, genau so überrascht wie ich.  
Ich stand auf und setzte mich einige Stufen weiter oben neben ihn.  
„Du hast geweint.", sagte er. Dies war eine Aussage, keine Frage, kein Vorwurf. Damit sagte er mir, ich konnte mit ihm darüber reden, wenn ich nur wollte, aber es auch sein lassen. Das war, was ich so sehr an ihm schätzte. Seine Einfachheit, seine Emotionalität und Rücksichtname. Ich rückte näher zu ihm hin. Er legte seine Gitarre beiseite und nahm mich in den Arm, das war, was ich jetzt brauchte, ich konnte mich ihm nicht öffnen, aber das brauchte ich auch nicht. Es war gut so. Ich sah ihm in seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen, die wie Kristalle schimmerten und mir mehr sagten, als tausend Worte. Und alles auf dieser Welt erschien plötzlich einen Sinn zu geben, in dem Moment, als sich unsere Lippen berührten.


	5. Consequences

Merlin, wir haben uns kaum getraut, dieses Kapitel hochzuladen, aus Angst, ihr lyncht uns. *_* ES TUT UNS SCHRECKLICH LEID, dass es so ewig gedauert hat, bis dieses Kapitel fertig geworden ist. Sorry sorry sorry. Wir hoffen, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Und versprochen, das nächste Chap kommt schneller.  
~ Clary, Trixie, Vio, Em und Nat

- Clarissa -

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf und bemerkte etwas sehr übel riechendes; und das fand ich auch sofort, als ich meine Augen öffnete: ein ganz großer, schwarzer Hund lag neben mir, den ich auch noch umarmte! Sofort sprang ich aus dem Bett und sah den Hund ganz verdutzt an. Was machte der Hund hier und vor allem, wie kam er in mein Bett?  
In dem Moment bemerkte ich, dass ich in Unterwäsche im Jungenschlafsaal stand und mittlerweile die Hälfte aller Jungs auf mich starrte. So schnell ich konnte schnappte ich mir mein Hab und Gut und rannte in den Mädchensaal. Dort angekommen schwang ich mich sofort ins Bett zurück, sodass möglichst keiner von meinem nächtlichen Ausflug etwas bemerken würde. Kurz nachdem ich im Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, erwachten schon die ersten Mädchen und machten sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich blieb noch ein bisschen liegen und versuchte wirklich noch einzuschlafen, was auch gelang, denn ich wurde von Trixie geweckt, die mich aus dem Schlaf riss. Ich sah sie total entgeistert an. Sie meinte etwas davon, dass das Frühstück schon fast abgeräumt wurde und der Unterricht bald anfing. So stand ich langsam auf, suchte mir ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus, die ich auch gleich anziehen wollte. Doch Trixie starrte mich noch immer an, weshalb ich fragte ob was los sei. „Es ist nur,..... hmmmm... wir haben dich gestern überrascht und dich interessiert das noch nicht mal?" „Ja und, meinen Spaß hatte ich auch so!", antwortete ich, weshalb ich noch dümmer angeschaut wurde. „Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem so kleinen Zwischenfall davon abhalten, Spaß zu haben!", sagte ich als Erklärung und zog mich schnell um. Dann ging Trixie mir den ganzen Weg bis zur Großen Halle hinterher. Auf dem Weg dorthin sah ich ein paar herumspringende Schachfiguren, ein hinterher rennender Mr. Filch rief ihnen nach: „So halte doch mal jemand diesen Bauern auf!" Trixie und ich kicherten herum und sahen uns an: da geschah etwas Unerwartetes.....  
Auf einmal verstanden wir beide uns ganz gut und redeten (und lästerten) den ganzen Weg zur Großen Halle über die verschiedensten Dinge. Zum Frühstück aß ich nur schnell ein Brötchen, denn wir waren die ganze Zeit mit reden beschäftigt und bemerkten gar nicht, dass in der ganzen Halle Popcorn verstreut auf dem Boden lag und teilweise noch von der Decke fiel. Einige kleine Schüler waren verrückt nach dem süßen, pantschigen Zeug und hoben es auf und stopften sie sich in ihre Münder, die davon schon überquollen.  
Manche taumelten schon wie angetrunken durch den Raum; als Professor McGonagall diese Schüler sah, schleppte sie sie gleich mit in ihr Büro, einen nach dem anderen.

- Trixie -

McGonagall zerrte gerade ein paar entgeisterte Hufflepuffs an ihren mit Popcorn bekeckerten Umhängen aus der Halle und ein schwarzer Springer fegte über den Ravenclawtisch, wobei er das gesamte Frühstück auf dem Boden der Großen Halle verteilte und mit Popcorn vermischte, als mir auffiel, dass unsere „kleine Party" wohl doch nicht so unbemerkt bleiben würde, bei all dem Aufruhr. Der gestrige Abend war nur bruchstückhaft in meinem Gedächtnis geblieben, aber was ich noch ganz genau wusste, war, wie er geendet hatte. Ich versank in Gedanken und Erinnerungen daran, es war schön gewesen und schrecklich. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich mich so über das, was zwischen dem Idioten und der Schlampe abgelaufen war, aufregte, vielleicht war es Eifersucht gewesen, aber das Thema hatte sich ja jetzt erledigt. Es war unfassbar, dass ich mir nie zuvor Gedanken über die Möglichkeit gemacht hatte, es war doch so logisch und jetzt war es wahr geworden und ich war so glücklich, wie man es sich kaum vorstellen konnte.  
Aber trotzdem war das kein Grund, meinen Ärger vom Vorabend zu vergessen und auf die Schleimereien der Zicke einzugehen. Außerdem gab es im Moment wichtigere Probleme. Die Große Halle war dabei, sich selbst zu zerstören. Was war letzte Nacht geschehen und hing es mit unserer Party zusammen? Ich musste Vio finden um mir das alles von ihr erklären zu lassen… Aber sie schien nirgendwo am Gryffindortisch zu sitzen.  
„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?", kam ein weiterer Einschleimversuch von der Schlampe Clary.  
„Was?", entgegnete ich genervt, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht die geringste Lust hatte, dieser Person auf irgendwelche Fragen zu antworten.  
„Also ich dachte, hier in Hogwarts wären nur Katzen, Ratten, Kröten und Eulen als Tiere zugelassen… Einer der Gryffindorjungen aus dem Jahrgang verstößt aber offensichtlich gegen die Regel!", sagte sie in einem überheblichen Ton, den sie trotz ihrer Nettspielerei wohl unfähig war abzulegen.  
„Was wieso, hast du ne Spinne gesehen?", fragte ich, wobei ich versuchte, sie in Verachtung zu übertreffen.  
„Nein, aber einen Hund, das ist ja offensichtlich nicht legal!", empörte sie sich. Ich lachte in mich hinein. Natürlich hatte Black ihr bei ihrem kleinen One-Night-Stand nicht verraten, dass er ein Animagus war und dazu auch noch ein ungemeldeter. Es durfte sowieso nicht zu viele Mitwisser geben. Denn nicht nur Black war es, der diese Straftat begangen hatte, sondern genauso Potter, Pettigrew, Lily, Natalja, Emiley, Vio und ich. Dies alles geschah Remus zuliebe. Weil er ein Werwolf war. Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Ich fragte mich, wenn der große schwarze Hund Black ihr schon so einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, was die Zicke getan hätte, wenn sie mich als schwarzen Panther auf dem Schlossgelände erblickt hätte. Das musste ich mal ausprobieren.  
In diesem Moment kam Vio in die Große Halle gestürmt. Sie sah sich panisch um, sah die Verwüstung, sah mich und kam noch panischer in meine Richtung gerannt.  
„Trixie", zischte sie mir ins Ohr, während sie die Zicke mit ihrem Ellebogen aus dem Weg bugsierte „Komm mit!"  
Und sie zerrte mich aus der Großen Halle, fast so, wie McGonagall vorher die Popcornsünder.  
„Vio, ich war… also gestern Abend…ähm…was ist passiert?", fragte ich interessiert und nebenbei auch noch froh, die Zicke losgeworden zu sein.  
„Emiley und Natalja. Sie haben das ganze Schloß ruiniert. Sie waren absolut dicht! Jetzt wollen die beiden nicht mehr aus dem Schlafsaal raus!", erklärte Vio, „Es ist ihnen extremst peinlich, außerdem haben sie einen ganz schönen Kater" Sie kicherte.  
„Oh je! Lag das an dem Getränk, das ich ihnen angeboten habe?", fragte ich verunsichert und schuldbewusst. „Du hast doch gesagt das wäre Venemosa-Tentacula-Saft!"  
„Öhm", machte Vio „also eigentlich war es Feuerwhiskey Butterbier!"  
Verdammt! Feuerwhiskey Butterbier war so etwa wie Wodka Redbull in der Muggelwelt. Für jemanden wie mich oder Vio erträglich, aber für jemanden, der nie trank, tödlich.  
„Die armen beiden", seufzte ich mitleidig, das hatten sie nun wirklich nicht verdient und ich war auch noch die Schuldige.  
Vio schien das Problem an einer anderen Stelle zu sehen: „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir die beiden irgendwie aus dem Schlafsaal bekommen, der Unterricht fängt in einer halben Stunde an. Und in den ersten beiden haben wir Verwandlung!"  
Sie schmiedete schon einen Haufen Pläne, wie sie den Akt bewältigen wollte, darunter der Imperiusfluch und Armortentia, aber davon konnte ich sie zum Glück abbringen.  
Als wir jedoch am Portraitloch ankamen, stellte sich mir noch eine ganz andere Herausforderung, mit der ich nicht gerechnet hätte.  
Vor dem Bildnis der Fetten Dame stand Emerald.  
Vio wusste nichts von uns, wie würde sie reagieren? Aber was sollte es ich war glücklich mit Emerald, musste mich nicht für ihn schämen und Vio würde es auch verkraften, dass ich ihr nicht jegliche Informationen als erste zukommen ließ.  
Also ging ich zu ihm hinüber und begrüßte ihn, wie ich ihn immer als guten Freund begrüßt hatte, lächelte ihn aber promiskuitiv an. Er sah es jedoch vor, mich mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu begrüßen, das hatte ich nie erwartet, schüchtern und zurückgezogen, wie er sonst war.  
Als wir uns nach gefühlten zwei Stunden voneinander lösten, sah ich Vio an, um ihre Reaktion abzuschätzen, doch sie war in ein Heftchen vertieft. Ich wunderte mich zuerst, doch dann sah ich den Titel: „Daily Gossip by Rita Kimmkorn – Special Edition: Die Große Orgie der Gryffindors!"  
Jetzt wurde mir alles klar, Rita Kimmkorn hatte wirklich überall Informanten. Der Artikel, den Vio gerade las, handelte nämlich von mir und Emo. Na klasse!  
Ob die Party eine Orgie gewesen war, war die eine Sache, auf jeden Fall hatte sie viele ungelöste Fragen in meinem Kopf aufgeworfen…  
Was hatten Emiley und Natalja angestellt, dass das Schloss dermaßen verwüstet worden war? Was war es, das Remus so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte? Woher bekam Rita Kimmkorn all diese Informationen? Meinten es Black und die Zicke ernst miteinander? Warum war die Zicke plötzlich nett zu mir? Und warum zur Hölle kamen gerade sämtliche Jungs unseres Jahrgangs nur in Boxershorts gekleidet aus dem Portraitloch?

- Violet -

Na, das war ja ein schöner Schlamassel! Okay, ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran war (ehrlich gesagt, war ich wohl eher die Hauptverantwortliche), aber wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Nat, die wohl ab heute für immer als „Nutty Nat" bekannt sein würde, und Em (Laut Daily Gossip „Emiley the Strange") so heftig auf das kleine bisschen Alk reagieren würden? Nun ja, abzusehen war das eigentlich schon, da sie bisher ihr ganzes Leben lang keinen Tropfen Alkohol angerührt hatten, aber...  
Da gingen mir die Argumente aus und ich musste seufzend zugeben, dass ich das alles, wenn auch nur indirekt, verursacht hatte. Allerdings war das jetzt nicht weiter wichtig, jetzt ging es eher darum, das entstandene Chaos zu lösen, und das innerhalb der nächsten – ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – OH NEIN, es blieben nur noch 15 Minuten bis zum Unterricht! Das würden wir mit aller Hilfe der Welt nicht schaffen und zu spät zu Verwandlung zu kommen, dem einzigen Fach, das ich wirklich ernst nahm, kam gar nicht in Frage.  
„Merde", murmelte ich in mich hinein und registrierte erschrocken, dass ich wohl so nervös war, dass meine Affinität zur französischen Sprache, welche ich normalerweise nur in Gegenwart meiner Familie verwendete, sich bemerkbar machte. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, wie sollten wir, oder besser gesagt ich, das nur wiedergutmachen?  
Luft, ich brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf, wenigstens für den Unterricht! Und so stürmte ich, ohne die halbnackten Typen und Trixies wütende Schreie („HEY! Vio! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!") weiter zu beachten, orientierungslos davon. Ich wich genervten Schülern, die schon zum Unterricht trudelten, recht gut aus und wurde dabei immer schneller. Ich spürte, wie mich meine Füße trugen und bald auch das nicht mehr, sondern nur noch mich und die Geschwindigkeit und fühlte mich wie der Wind persönlich, ehe mein Flug abrupt gestoppt wurde.  
„Hey, hey, Vio, bei der Geschwindigkeit bringst du ja noch jemanden um!" hörte ich jemanden lachen. Ich sah verwirrt auf und blickte in zwei wunderschöne, durchdringende blaue Augen. Langsam rückte auch die restliche Welt wieder an ihren Platz und ich begann, weitere Sachen zu registrieren: Der leichte Geruch von Minze und magischem Waschmittel, die sanften, beinahe schneeweißen Hände auf meinen Schultern, die langen, blonden, in der Sonne wie flüssiges Gold glänzenden Haare...  
„Oh, hey, Luci, ich...". Sein Lächeln schwand und er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an: „Was ist los?" „Ich, ah, ...", stammelte ich verlegen, „Ähm, merkt man so sehr, dass was passiert ist?". Lucius seufzte: „Ach, Vio, das merk ich doch allein schon daran, dass du nicht dein übliches Grinsen aufgesetzt hast. Diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sieht man an dir fast nie, und ehrlich gesagt passt er auch so gar nicht zu dir. Also, was...?" Dann schien ihn plötzlich eine Erkenntnis zu überkommen: „Sag bloß, ihr wart das mit der Großen Halle?!", fragte er mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Alors, nicht direkt, aber... boff!", ich wurde rot, „Na ja, es ist halt... Also, doch irgendwie schon, also...". „Ach Vio!", bekam er noch heraus, bevor er ihn schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte ich schmollend, was eigentlich so gar nicht meine Art war... Aber Luci brachte ganz faszinierende Seiten an mir zum Vorschein. „Na du, natürlich!", brachte er nach Luft schnappend heraus, nur um danach weiter seinem Lachanfall zu frönen. Jetzt war ich aber richtig beleidgt: „Hey, was soll das denn heißen?!" „Ach Vio, sei mir nicht böse, aber das ist einfach so typisch du, ich könnte dich dafür knuddeln!".  
Und bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte, tat er das auch und mein Hirn erlitt die reinste Lähmung. Mit meinem Gesicht an seiner Brust nahm ich noch weitere Kleinigkeiten wahr, wie den Geruch seines Shampoos (unerwarteterweise den süßlichen Geruch von Zimt und Kirschen tragend), seine zwar nicht allzu muskulösen, aber dennoch irgendwie starken Arme, die mir jetzt langsam über den Rücken strichen, sein ganz spezifischer Geruch, einfach Luci, und vor allem das Gefühl seines Körpers, direkt an meinen gepresst. Ich dachte, ich würde gleich sterben. Ich wollte ihn küssen, ihn umarmen und dann sehr viel unaussprechlichere Dinge mit ihm anstellen, aber stattdessen tat ich das wohl Allerdümmste, was ich in der Situation hätte machen können: Ich öffnete langsam den Mund und brachte krächzend einen einzigen Satz hervor: „Ich glaub' ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, sonst bringt mich die McGonagall um." Langsam löste er sich von mir und sah mich etwas verletzt an: „In Ordnung, Vio. Man sieht sich dann", und mit diesen Worten lief er hastig davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. Was in meinen Gedanken in dem Moment vorging, und wie sehr ich mich selbst schlagen wollte, das werde ich hier nicht dokumentieren, aber so viel sei gesagt: Ich fühlte mich wie die dümmste Kuh auf Erden.  
So stand ich wohl noch geschlagene zehn Minuten bedröppelt da, bis mir die Idee kam, mal auf die Uhr zu gucken. Das hätte ich lieber lassen sollen, denn sofort erlitt ich einen weiteren Herzstillstand: Der Unterricht hatte bereits seit einer halben Stunde begonnen! Ich war noch NIE zu spät zu Verwandlung gekommen! Als ob das ganze andere Chaos nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, würde ich wohl bald den Zorn McGonagalls zu spüren bekommen. Oh man, ich steckte wirklich extrem in der Patsche! Ich sprintete davon, mit einer vagen, und immer weiter schwindenden Hoffnung, diesen Tag noch irgendwie zu überleben.

- Emiley -

Die beiden Minuten nach dem Aufwachen waren die gnädigsten an diesem Tag. Ich lag in meinem Bett, die Augen halb geschlossen, noch ganz benebelt vom Schlaf, und dachte mit keinem Gedanken an irgendetwas, was am letzten Abend geschehen sein könnte. Stattdessen genoss ich einfach die Wärme meines Bettes und die angenehme Müdigkeit, die mich noch erfüllte.  
Bis das zurückkam, was mich letztendlich auch geweckt hatte: Ein schreckliches Gefühl der Übelkeit. Mit einem Satz war ich aus dem Bett und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Badezimmer. Während ich über der kalten Klobrille hing – eine Erfahrung, die ich bisher nur bei einer besonders schlimmen Form von Magen-Darm-Grippe gemacht hatte – traf mich die Erinnerung wie ein Schlag.  
Die Gryffindor-Party im Raum der Wünsche.  
Der Alkohol.  
Das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Und – in diesem Moment wünschte ich mir, ich könnte mich auf der Stelle in der Dusche ertränken – die Begegnung mit Remus auf dem Gang.

Ich war kein Mensch, der schnell hysterisch wurde, doch in diesem Moment war ich kurz vor einem Schreikrampf. Und noch schlimmer, während endlich die Übelkeit nachließ und ich meinen Arm ausstreckte, um die Toilettenspülung zu betätigen, spürte ich, wie mir Tränen über mein Gesicht liefen, immer und immer schneller. Wie sollte ich ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten? Er hatte mich gesehen, als ich total betrunken war. Ich hatte mich ihm um den Hals geschmissen und Sachen gesagt, die mir sonst nie, nie über die Lippen gekommen wären.  
Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was er jetzt über mich dachte.

Schniefend richtete ich mich auf und wusch mir mein verquollenes Gesicht über dem Waschbecken, bevor ich mich wie ein Häufchen Elend auf den Klodeckel setzte. Es war nun einmal so, dass mir viel an Remus lag. Viel zu viel. Viel mehr, als ihm jemals an mir liegen würde.  
Ich liebte die Art, wie er lächelte; bei jeder seltenen Gelegenheit, bei der dieses Lächeln mir galt, fühlte ich mich, als würde gerade die Sonne aufgehen, denn es verursachte ein kribbelndes Gefühl in meiner Magengegend. Ich liebte seine verständnisvolle Art; die Tatsache, dass man mit ihm über alles reden konnte. Ich liebte es, wie er mit mir redete; so, als würde ihn tatsächlich interessieren, was ich sagte, auch, wenn ich mir darüber im Klaren war, dass sein Interesse kein tiefergehendes sein konnte. Ich liebte seine braunen Augen, die immer so warm schienen. Und ich glaubte zu verstehen, wie er sich fühlte, wenn Vollmond wieder einmal näher rückte.  
Verdammt, ich hätte niemals Trixies Plan zugestimmt, dass wir alle Animagi werden sollten – er war absolut verrückt, das wusste ich schon damals – wenn es nicht gewesen wäre, um Remus zu helfen.  
Natürlich würde ich ihm das alles niemals sagen. Ich hatte ein ganz gutes Verhältnis zu ihm und es reichte mir vollkommen aus, dass er ab und zu mit mir redete. Und genau das hatte ich mit meinem Verhalten gestern Abend zunichte gemacht.  
Wegen einem Glas Alkohol.  
Ich fühlte mich wie zerschlagen, traute mich noch nicht einmal, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen, denn ich wusste sowieso, dass ich schrecklich aussehen würde. Egal. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Müde schleppte ich mich zurück in mein Bett und warf beiläufig einen Blick auf den Wecker. Es war viertel nach sechs und die Anderen schliefen alle noch.  
Erst in diesem Moment fiel mir auf, was mir in meiner Verzweiflung bisher entgangen war: Mir fehlte ein gewaltiges Stück meiner Erinnerung. Um genau zu sein, endete diese exakt an dem Punkt, an dem Natalja mich auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hatte. Danach löste sie sich in Schwärze auf.  
Die Panik ergriff mich von neuem, als ich begriff, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was während dem Rest der Nacht passiert war. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen: Vielleicht hatte ich Natalja einfach gesagt, dass ich schlafen gehen wollte, und war von der Party verschwunden. Allerdings sagte mir ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend, dass dem nicht so war.  
In diesem Moment beschloss ich, dass ich den Schlafsaal nicht mehr verlassen würde.  
Nie mehr.  
Zumindest nicht in den nächsten Jahren.  
Geschweigedenn in dieser Woche.  
Und ganz, ganz sicher nicht heute.

Zehn Minuten später wurde dieser Entschluss von Natalja bestätigt, die sich ihrerseits weigerte, auch nur ihr Bett zu verlassen. Ihrem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck entnahm ich, dass sie mehr über die letzte Nacht wusste, doch sie war anscheinend noch nicht in der Lage, darüber zu reden. Diese Tatsache beunruhigte mich und machte mich nur noch entschlossener, nie mehr einem anderen lebenden Wesen unter die Augen zu treten.  
Doch bereits nach einer Stunde schaffte Trixie es auf niederträchtige Art und Weise, unseren Widerstand zu brechen.  
Offensichtlich hatte sie es sich zunutze gemacht, dass Violet kurz zuvor plötzlich völlig kopflos weggerannt und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden war. Doch anstatt ihr hinterherzugehen, beschloss Trixie, damit in unserem Zufluchtsort namens Schlafsaal aufzutauchen und die Geschichte noch ein wenig auszuschmücken, bevor sie sie an uns weitergab. Mit dieser Strategie schaffte sie es, Natalja und mich innerhalb von kürzester Zeit aus dem Bett zu scheuchen, da wir uns in dem Glauben wähnten, es bestünde eine ernsthafte Gefahr, dass Violet sich vom Astronomieturm stürzen wollte. Es war natürlich bezeichnend für unseren seelischen Zustand, dass wir Trixie dieses Märchen abnahmen, doch die Wahrheit sagte sie uns natürlich erst, nachdem wir uns bereits angezogen hatten und ihr nichts ahnend zum Klassenraum hinterhergeschlichen waren wie die Kälber zur Schlachtbank.  
Trixies Geständnis, dass die Sache mit „Violet in Gefahr" frei erfunden gewesen gewesen war, brachte Natalja an den Rand eines Wutausbruchs und mich kurz vor eine Panikattacke, doch da war es zu spät – Professor McGonagall hatte uns bereits gesehen.

Und so begann der Tag, den Natalja und ich schon zu Beginn „The Day of Horrors" getauft hatten.  
Denn dass uns im Zauberkunstkorridor die Jungs um Chris Flowers nur in Boxershorts bekleidet und mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen über den Weg liefen, war nur der Anfang.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich lieber Natalja den Rest erzählen lassen.

- Natalja -

Schlaflose Nächte haben noch niemandem gut getan. Mein Körper hatte mir jeden einzelnen Tropfen Alkohol doppelt und dreifach zurückgezahlt und dementsprechend lange hing ich letzte Nacht kraftlos über eine Kloschüssel gebeugt.  
Als der neue Tag schon anbrach, schleppte ich mich endlich müde und mit letzter Kraft in mein Bett und verdrängte die Gedanken an das Bevorstehende – McGonagalls eigens für uns bereitete Hölle.  
Während die letzten Tropfen der teuflischen Flüssigkeit in meinen Adern brannten und ich langsam in die dunklen Abgründe des Schlafs glitt, schwor ich, das Bett nicht mehr zu verlassen.

Tja, wäre da nicht Trixies kleine Lüge gewesen, wegen der ich mich noch schrecklicher als heute Morgen fühlte und die mich aus dem Schlafsaal zwang, um Vio beizustehen.  
Allerdings war der Anblick unseres Emblemtieres, des Königs der Tiere, der mitten in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum döste, nicht besonders belustigend.  
Draußen schien die Situation nicht besser, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Schwerter der Schachfiguren scharf sind und es vielen Leuten, die unser mit Veritaserum versetztes Popcorn gegessen hatten, nicht mehr sooo leicht fiel, ihre wahren Gedanken für sich zu behalten.  
Aber abgesehen davon, dass ich eine Gelegenheit brauchte, das ganze magische Chaos unauffällig zu beseitigen, erwartete uns ein schönes Donnerwetter, als wir in den Unterrichtssaal traten.  
Während für den absolut dämlich grinsenden Flowers und den Rest der Leute die Stunde ausfiel, da die Ordnung wiederhergestellt werden müsse, so McGonagall, rief sie uns, Sirius, James, Peter und Remus zu sich.  
„Sie können sich vorstellen, wieso ich sie alle zu mir gerufen habe und deshalb möchte ich gleich zum Punkt kommen: Der Verantwortliche", dabei fixierte sie Sirius und James, „oder die Verantwortliche", und damit sah sie Trixie und Violet an, „werden sich mir jetzt zu erkennen geben!"  
Und dann hielt sie noch mehrere Minuten, die mir vorkamen wie Stunden, einen Vortrag über Verantwortung und über das Erwachsenwerden; als sie geendet hatte, schwieg sie und drückende Stille breitete sich aus.  
Emiley und ich sahen uns an und wussten, dass wir die Verantwortlichen für das Chaos waren und uns stellen wollten; ich warf einen Blick zu Trixie und Violet, die mich ernst ansahen und nickten; auch sie würden ihren Teil der Schuld gestehen. Egal, was passiert, aber wir stehen das zusammen durch, dachten wir alle in diesem Moment.  
Gerade als ich dann die Stimme erhob, schaltete sich auf einmal Remus ein und trat einen Schritt vor, wobei mir nicht entging, wie er Emiley einen kurzen Blick zuwarf; er log tatsächlich und nahm die ganze Schuld auf sich und den Rest seiner Truppe.  
Ehe wir noch etwas entgegnen konnten, schickte McGonagall Trixie, Violet, Emiley und mich aus dem Raum.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde kamen die Rumtreiber endlich heraus.  
Emiley ergriff die Initiative und redete als Erste: „Remus, mein Gott, das war doch nicht eure Schuld! Wieso hast du gelogen?"  
„Ihr werdet diese Strafe nicht alleine auf euch nehmen; wir werden das erledigen!", mischte ich mich ein.  
Peter schien sich irgendwie über das, was ich gesagt hatte, aufzuregen, weil er ziemlich rot wurde, Remus lächelte nur sanft und setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch Black schnitt ihm das Wort ab.  
,,Ihr Dummerchen! Wir verlangen natürlich was dafür!"  
„Waaas!?", schrie Trixie auf und stürzte sich wutentbrannt auf ihn. „Du Arschloch, das ist -!", und dann stand sie plötzlich in der Tür und spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Strähnchen.  
„Kann ich euch helfen?"

Übrigens gab es auf unserer Homepage .de/ ein paar Updates. :D  
Und natürlich würden wir uns sehr über Reviews freuen! :)


	6. Dress You Up

**- Trixie -**

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Diese elenden Rumtreiber taten mal was Gutes und halfen uns aus der Patsche und dann schleimte sich diese noch elendere Zicke sofort bei ihnen ein, um uns bloßzustellen, wobei sie dieselben Schleimereien noch wenige Stunden zuvor noch bei uns versucht hatte! Das war so typisch für sie!  
Ich war so sauer, dass ich etwas so verzweifeltes tat, was ich sonst nicht über meine Leiche auch nur zugelassen hätte…

„Also gut!", sagte ich mit meiner in dieser Laune freundlichst möglichsten Miene „Was willst du von uns haben?"  
Black grinste süffisant. Es schmerzte in meiner Brust, dies widersprach eindeutig gegen meinen Stolz, doch was tat man nicht alles, um die Zicke zu demütigen.  
„Alsooo", begann Black und sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter „Ich habe da noch so 'ne Liste… die auf Vervollständigung wartet… Ihr vier fehlt darauf noch und ihr seid einige der sehr wenigen aus dem Jahrgang, die das tun…"  
Emiley und Natalja blickten verwirrt, sie hatten es wohl nicht verstanden. Violet zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch, wie konnte sie so ruhig bleiben? Denn ich selbst tobte fast vor Wut. Doch ich unterdrückte dies, meinem Rachefeldzug der Zicke gegenüber zuliebe, und sagte in einer süßlich ruhigen Stimme:  
„Nein, Black, diese Strafarbeit ist es uns nicht wert mit dir zu schlafen. Andere Vorschläge?"  
„Hmm…", machte Black, er schien zu überlegen und diese Überlegungen schienen alles andere als gut auszugehen, doch bevor er nur einen seiner Vorschläge aussprechen konnte, meldete sich die Zicke wieder zu Wort.  
„Was sollte denn daran so schlimm sein?", sagte sie mit affektierter Miene.  
Dies provozierte mich fast bis zum Überlaufen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihr meine Meinung an den Kopf geschrien, am liebsten hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass nur weil sie Blacks Schwanz gelutscht hatte, sie hier sich nicht so aufzuspielen brauchte, dass sie dieses nächtliche Stelldichein nicht zu etwas Besseren machte, sondern in meinen Augen eher zu etwas Schlechteren. Zu einer wertlosen Hure.  
Aber ich beherrschte mich und wurde zum Glück abgelenkt, da Black sich entschieden hatte uns nun seine vortrefflichen Ideen davon, was wir ihm schuldig waren (in meinen Augen gar nichts!), mitzuteilen.

„Ihr müsst einen Tag so rumlaufen, wie ich es sage", verkündete der Idiot triumphierend.  
„Natalja: Hotpants, Bikinioberteil, weiße Nuttenstiefel. Emiley: das hier", er beschwor ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift „You can fuck me, 'cause I'm a bitch!" aus dem Nichts herauf, „und figurbetonte Hosen, mal zur Abwechslung. Violet: Haare ab, keine grellen Farben im gesamten Outfit, auch nicht in den Haaren! Trixie und Clary, weil du ja unbedingt helfen wolltest, ihr tauscht einfach die Klamotten, das sollte reichen. So."  
Er sah sich um und blickte in die Gesichter aller Umstehenden. James und Peter amüsierten sich prächtig und konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, Remus blickte wie fast immer sehr besorgt drein und auf den Gesichtern der Anderen, und fünf Mädchen, war das blanke Entsetzen zu sehen.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte ich Black ein „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!" oder einen ähnlichen Kommentar an den Kopf geworfen, aber ich blieb stur und verkniff es mir.

„Ich glaube, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu besprechen!", warf James nun ein, um das bedrückte Schweigen, das er wohl höchst langweilig fand, zu beenden. „Tatze, wenden wir uns wichtigeren Aufgaben zu…"  
„Du hast recht, Krone!", sagte Black in seinem üblichen, herablassenden Tonfall und die beiden drehten sich um und gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wobei sie eher stolzierten, als dass sie gingen. Remus und Pettigrew folgten ihnen, wobei Remus eine bedrückte und Pettigrew eine vergötternde Miene aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Was für eine Strafarbeit ist das eigentlich, die sie bekommen haben?", fragte Emiley nervös, als sie außer Sichtweite waren. Wir zuckten alle mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es", sagte Clary unbehelligt.  
Wir sahen alle wie gebannt zu ihr hin, vergessen war der Hass, wenn sie uns nur diese Information gab, auf jeden Fall kurzzeitig.  
„Sie müssen die Schlossmauern von außen schrubben. Und zwar ohne Zauberei."

**- Natalja -**

Ich tobte innerlich, als Peter, Sirius und James grinsend verschwanden, nachdem wir sie wahrscheinlich vor dem sicheren Tod, mit Violet ist eben nicht in allen Punkten zu spaßen, gerettet hatten.  
Nur Remus blieb zurück und versuchte die Gruppe von sehr aufgebrachten Mädchen zu beruhigen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich versuche das noch irgendwie in Ordnung zubringen und sage euch dann später bescheid", und damit eilte auch er davon.

„Mhm, das will ich dir auch raten!", schnaubte Trixie wütend und stampfte Violet hinter sich herzerrend ebenfalls davon. Durch die vielen Jahre Freundschaft mit Trixie wusste ich, dass man sie nun besser in Ruhe ließ, vor allem aber, weil sie etwas im Schilde führte – und das hatte ganz eindeutig etwas mit Clearwater zu tun.  
Diese drehte sich nun in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und schien durch Emiley und mich hindurchzusehen; als sie an uns vorbeilief, ließ sie wie beiläufig eine Bemerkung fallen, zwar ganz leise, für mich aber durchaus hörbar.  
„Als ob ich ihre Klamotten anziehen würde."  
„Stimmt", gab ich bissig zurück, „der Müll, den du trägst, passt besser zu dir." Und jetzt zog ich mit Em im Schlepptau wütend in Richtung Zaubertränke.

„Naddie", meldete sich Emiley auf der Treppe zu Wort, „bleib doch mal stehen, wir haben sowieso eine kleine Pause."  
„Ja, was ist?", antwortete ich so ruhig wie möglich und probierte eine Atemtechnik, um meinen Puls ein wenig herunterzufahren, während Emiley mich besorgt ansah.  
„Ich weiß, Em, mir gefällt Blacks idiotische Männerphantasie auch nicht."  
„Aber was sollen wir nur tun?"  
„Ich weiß es leider noch nicht", knurrte ich und dachte gerade an alle unverzeihlichen Flüche und wie ich sie bei Black ausprobieren könnte.  
„Weißt du, wir müssen das ja nicht machen", begann sie erneut, verzweifelte bei dem Gedanken an das T-Shirt und schüttelte mit roten Wangen den Kopf. „Das kannn ich nicht machen!"

Den restlichen Tag versuchte ich weder Professor McGonagall, die das Chaos innerhalb weniger Stunden wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, noch Madam Pomfrey – die Arme war mit den wildgewordenen Kindern und ihrem „Ehrlichkeitsproblem" beschäftigt – über den Weg zu laufen, vielleicht wäre es sogar klug gewesen, Jonathan mit auf die Liste zu setzen, denn was ich gestern im betrunkenen Zustand nicht bemerkt hatte, war wohl für Kimmkorn offensichtlich gewesen, aber dazu später mehr.

Für mich stand fest, mich niemals im Leben in dem von Black beschriebenen Aufzug in die Öffentlichkeit zu wagen, egal, ob Remus etwas für uns bewegen konnte oder nicht, und wie wir beim Mittagessen erfuhren, hatte er es wie befürchtet nicht geschafft.  
So kam es, dass ich Sirius zufällig auf dem Gang traf und anhielt.

„Black, wir müssen reden!",ich war voll und ganz auf Sirius konzentriert und hatte keine Zeit über Peter nachzudenken, der sich in meiner Nähe, so wie jetzt, immer sehr seltsam verhielt.  
„Natürlich meine Schöne, stets zu deinen Diensten!"  
Ich ließ mich von seiner Wortwahl nicht provozieren und fuhr ruhig fort: „Wir werden deiner Aufforderung nicht nachkommen und das weißt du auch", sagte ich mit Nachdruck und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.  
Und da war es schon wieder, das so genannte Black'sche Grinsen, welches normalerweise für Ohnmachtsanfälle sorgte, aber auch nur normalerweise.  
„Trixie hat sich bereits bereiterklärt, Violet hat sich ebenfalls in ihr Schicksal gefügt, Emiley ist für sich selbst verantwortlich und Clarissa liegt mir sowieso zu Füßen; dass du aber widerspenstiger bist, war mir schon von Anfang an klar."  
Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, warum kam er überhaupt auf solche Ideen? Gut, wir hatten alle Umhänge an, die den größten Teil unseres Körpers verhüllten, dennoch würde ein Bikinioberteil mit Hotpants und weißen Stiefeln auffallen und nicht zuletzt einfach gegen die Schulordnung verstoßen!

„Also, was bietest du mir an?", unterbrach er meine Gedanken.  
„Deine Hausaufgaben zu machen", zugegebenermaßen war dieser Vorschlag ziemlich schlecht, aber mir fiel in diesem Moment einfach nichts Besseres ein, weshalb ich auch mit einer entsprechenden Reaktion seinerseits rechnete.  
„Du machst wohl Witze! Nein, diese Chance lasse ich mir nicht entgehen", bei diesen Worten kam er auf mich zu und überschritt dabei eine Grenze, die nur Alexej überschreiten durfte.  
Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, wie dumm meine Situation war und dass ich selbst die daran Schuld trug.  
Resigniert trat ich einen Schritt zurück und blickte zu ihm auf: „Okay, Black, was willst du von mir?"  
„Ein Date."  
„Ich habe dich schon gebeten, nicht albern zu sein, ich habe einen Freund und du eine Freundin."  
„Arghhh", beschwerte er sich, raufte sich die Haare und ignorierte meinen Kommentar völlig. „Du stehst in meiner Schuld, immerhin muss ich wegen dir und Emiley das ganze Schloss putzen!"

Ich überlegte kurz, was das kleinere Übel war, entweder zu meinem neuen Schlampen-Image im passenden Aufzug die Gerüchteküche nochweiter aufzuheizen, oder mit Sirius nach Hogsmeade zu gehen – und was würde Alexej dazu sagen?  
„Okay", stimmte ich zu, einen Augenblick lang sah er mich sehr misstrauisch an, dann aber grinste er und kostete seinen „Triumph" aus.  
„Bis dann, mein Schatz."  
Langsam begann ich sein Dauer-Grinsen wirklich zu hassen und verdrehte zum Abschied nur die Augen, Sirius war dann schon viel zu beschäftigt damit, mit mir als sein „Date" zu prahlen: „Hast du gesehen? So macht man das, mein Freund, Mann bin ich gut!", lobte er sich selbst und lief mit gutem Gewissen in Richtung Unterricht.  
Über soviel kindliche Naivität konnte ich nur lächeln, diese Rechnung hatte Sirius wohl ohne mich gemacht.

**- Violet -**

Oooooh, dafür würden sie noch büßen, aber sowas von! Wie konnten sie es wagen, von mir zu verlangen, dass ich meine mit viel Liebe auf diese Länge herangezüchteten, wunderschönen, glänzenden und stets nach Erdbeershampoo riechenden Haare auch nur um einen einzigen Millimeter kürzen sollte! Eher würde ich mich freiwillig in Pettigrews Arme begeben, und das würde allerfrühestens nach meinem Tod geschehen!

Manch einer mag sich jetzt denken, dass dieser Anfall so gar nicht zu der sonst so lieben und fröhlichen Mademoiselle de Pompadour passe, aber dieser Ausraster war absolut winzig im Vergleich zu dem, was gestern, direkt nach der Eröffnung dieser Neuigkeiten, in mir vorging.  
Nachdem ich meinen anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatte, begann ich langsam zu realisieren, was diese... diese… AAARGH... gerade so überaus kaltblütig von sich gegeben hatten und machte mich sofort auf, ihnen hinterherzusprinten um ihnen diverse Körperteile dorthin zu stecken, wo sie auch ihre Idee gern aufbewahren konnten. Leider kam ich nicht gegen die vereinten Kräfte von Nat, Em und Trixie an, die mich an meinen Armen und meiner Taille festhielten und egal, wie sehr ich um mich tritt, der eiserne Griff meiner Freundinnen wurde nicht lockerer, obwohl sie sicherlich einige dutzend Male von meinen pinken Sneakers mit gelb-blau gestreiften Schnürsenkeln erwischt worden waren.

So stand mir also heute morgen im Spiegel ein Mädchen mit kurzen, mausbraunen Haaren (zum Glück konnte ich mich noch auf eine Perücke einigen, mit dem Argument, dass alle anderen ja auch nichts dauerhaft an sich verändern mussten.), einem einfachen weißen T-Shirt, blauen Jeans und braunen Sneakers mit schwarzen Schnürsenkeln gegenüber, welches zu allem Überfluss auch noch aussah, als sei es den Tränen nahe, was meinen Gemütszustand ziemlich exakt wiederspiegelte. Mit dem Outfit und dem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck war ich Emiley gar nicht so unähnlich, was wohl zum Teil auch daran lag, dass ich ersteres von ihr geliehen hatte.

Niedergeschlagen trottete ich also zum Frühstück, während mich die Leute um mich herum teils mitleidig, teils schmunzelnd ansahen. Einige Ausnahmen bildeten ein paar Menschen, die mich entweder freundlich wie immer begrüßten oder schlichtweg ignorierten. Ich nahm mir fest vor, letztere nie wieder zu einer meiner Parties einzuladen, und erstere ab jetzt immer. Wobei an Party eh nicht zu denken war, bis die Folgen der letzten beseitigt wären.  
Auf einmal erblickte ich einen mir sehr bekannten blonden Haarschopf in der Menge und hob instinktiv zu meinem Gruß an, bevor ich mich auf halbem Wege daran erinnerte, dass ich ihm erstens nie und nimmer in so einer Verfassung unter die Augen treten könnte, und dass er zweitens wohl immer noch den gestrigen Tag lebhaft in Erinnerung hatte, samt scheinbarem Korb.

So schlich ich also an Luci vorbei und war schon dabei, erleichtert aufzuatmen, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und mich teils entgeistert, teils unsicher anstarrte, bis er schließlich ein geschocktes „...Vio?" hervorbrachte. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde. „Lucius", stellte ich sachlich fest, ein weiterer meiner absolut brillianten Momente. Dank des Überraschungseffekts schien er sogar für einen Moment die gestrigen Ereignisse vergessen zu haben, bis sie ihm scheinbar doch wieder einfielen und er sich zum Gehen wandte. Resigniert setzte ich also meinen Weg fort, als mich plötzlich jemand am Handgelenk packte und ich in einen kaum erleuchteten Seitengang gezerrt wurde. Ich war kurz davor, meinem Kidnapper einen festen Tritt zwischen die Beine zu verpassen und dann um Hilfe zu schreien, als ich plötzlich einen warmen Lufthauch an meinem Ohr vernahm und im nächsten Moment eine Stimme flüsterte: „Ganz ruhig, ich bin's nur." Luci. Scheinbar hatte er es sich im letzten Moment doch anders überlegt. „Du erklärst mir jetzt mal ganz genau, was es mit diesem Outfit auf sich hat! Was geht hier vor sich?", brachte er aufgeregt hervor. Bizarr. Zum ersten Mal regte sich jemand darüber auf, dass ich zu züchtig gekleidet war. „Ich, euh, habe eine Wette verloren, und... haha, ist das nicht lustig?", stieß ich gezungen lachend aus. Gott, ich war eine miserable Lügnerin, eine Tatsache, die sich auch in Lucis äußerst skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck wiederspiegelte.

Nach einem Schweigen welches sich, meinem Gefühl nach zu urteilen, über Jahrhunderte hinwegzog, sagte er schließlich klar und deutlich: „Vio, ich glaub' dir kein Wort.". Ok, Plan B also: Die volle Wahrheit. So erzählte ich ihm, meinen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, von den anderen gestrigen Vorfällen, beflissentlich darauf achtend, ihn ja nicht zwischendrin zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Als ich fertig war breitete sich erneut diese unerträgliche Stille aus. Als ich es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aushielt, blickte ich zögernd hoch, direkt in Lucis herrliche blaue Augen, welche mich gerade prüfend betrachteten. Dann setzte er schließlich zum Sprechen an: „Vio, mach bloß keine Dummheiten." „Was für Dummheiten denn?", antwortete ich leicht verärgert, „das Einzige, was ich machen muss, ist einen Tag in diesem Outfit herumzulaufen. Mein Ruf wird zwar für immer ruiniert sein, aber, hey, immerhin lebe ich noch!", wobei ich mir insgeheim wünschte, dass dem nicht so wäre. Luci seufzte: „Vio, du verstehst es nicht."

Innerlich machte ich mich auf eine weitere Perdigt gefasst, doch was als nächstes kam überraschte mich. Luci umarmte mich zärtlich und hauchte mir ins Ohr: „Auch wenn du mir nicht glaubst, du bist immer noch wunderschön. Was dich ausmacht ist nicht dein Outfit, sondern deine eigene, besondere Art, welche sich eher in deinem Outfit spiegelt als umgekehrt. Und ebendiese Persönlichkeit ist es, was ich... was...", ich spürte wie sein Gesicht an meinem auf einmal das Zehnfache an Hitze auszustrahlen schien, „was ich so an dir liebe.", schloss er endlich. Ich wollte es zunächst gar nicht so recht glauben, was ich da gehört hatte, denn das war bestimmt nur ein Traum, viel zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch als ich in seine Augen aufsah, sah ich meine Gefühle wiedergespiegelt und ab da waren keine Worte mehr nötig. Ich presste Luci selbst an die Wand und dann meine Lippen an seine und es war der Himmel auf Erden. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich komplett in einen Zustand der vollkommenen Erfüllung versank, war, dass ich das Frühstück garantiert schon längst verpasst hatte und ich jetzt stundenlang nichts mehr zu essen bekäme. Aber das war es mir mehr als wert.

**- Emiley -**

Während Violet sich in einem verlassenen Gang also mit Lucius Malfoy vergnügte – eine Tatsache, die uns zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich allen nicht bewusst war – saß ich wie ein Häuflein Elend am Gryffindor-Tisch in der Großen Halle und wäre am liebsten schon wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ich bin nicht wehleidig, wirklich nicht, aber die Ereignisse der letzten beiden Tage hatten mir einfach den Rest gegeben. Da war zunächst einmal die Begegnung mit Remus vor dem Raum der Wünsche, die ich ja schon in aller Länge ausgeführt habe und inzwischen mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängte. Aber was ich dann am Abend zuvor von Natalja erfahren hatte, hätte völlig ausgereicht, um mich für die nächsten zehn Jahre zu einem seelischen Wrack zu machen, nachdem ich mich ja dank der Nachwirkungen des Alkohols auch schon wie ein physisches Wrack fühlte. Ich konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass wir mit Christopher Flowers und seinen Freunden, die mir normalerweise alle etwas unheimlich waren, diese bescheuerte Wette eingegangen waren, woraufhin wir in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hatten einbrechen müssen, um einen Satz an die Wand zu schmieren, den ich hier nicht noch einmal wiederholen werde. Das erklärte zwar, warum die Jungs in Boxershorts zum Unterricht angetreten waren, allerdings nicht, wieso wir das Risiko eingegangen waren, in Unterwäsche Quidditch spielen zu müssen. (Oh – mein – Gott!) Außerdem blieb uns beiden ein Rätsel, warum wir auf dem Hinweg unbedingt noch die Hogwarts-Emblemtiere auf magische Art befreien, die Figuren sämtlicher im Schloss vorhandenen Schachsets durch die Gänge hetzen und die Große Halle so verzaubern mussten, dass mit Veritaserum versetztes Popcorn von der Decke regnete.  
Es war also kein Wunder, dass Professor McGonagall so wütend gewesen war, wie ich sie in sechs Jahren Schule noch nie erlebt hatte.

Und jetzt war da die Sache mit der Wiedergutmachung gegenüber den Rumtreibern.  
Vielleicht hat Trixies Wiedergabe unseres netten Gesprächs im Gang einen falschen Eindruck erweckt, aber es war keineswegs so, dass sich unter uns kein Widerstand geregt hätte. Um genau zu sein, war es nur Nataljas und meinem beherzten Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass Violet nicht sofort auf Sirius losging – und der merkte noch nicht einmal, wie knapp ich verhindert hatte, dass er das Opfer einer nicht unbeträchtlichen Wut wurde. Allerdings war es ein kleines Wunder, dass ich überhaupt noch in der Lage war zu reagieren –wäre ich doch – ja, ihr habt richtig geraten – fast in Tränen des Entsetzens ausgebrochen. Sirius hatte mich an meinem wunden Punkt getroffen, und das war mein Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein. Ich hasste es einfach, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, und jetzt sollte ich ein T-Shirt tragen, das mir genau die Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte, die ich auf keinen Fall wollte. Zumal das alle noch einmal an mein Betragen von der Party à la Violet Aqua de Pompadour erinnern würde und an den Ruf, den ich seitdem hatte. Trixie und Violet hatten die Ereignisse zwar auf, sagen wir, humorvolle Art und Weise aufgearbeitet, aber ich glaube kaum, dass sie bemerkten, wie schrecklich es mir wirklich ging. Ich war eben jemand, der sich wegen allem gleich einen Kopf machte, und jedes Mal, wenn ich bemerkte, wie jemand über mich redete, hätte ich mich am liebsten genau wie am Morgen zuvor im Schlafsaal verbarrikadiert. Und es war kein Ende abzusehen – jetzt, wo die Leute einmal begonnen hatten, über mich zu lästern, würden sie die Party wohl nicht mehr so schnell vergessen.  
Und jetzt das T-Shirt.

Mein einziger Trost war, dass ich während des Unterrichts meinen Umhang tragen würde, so dass wenigstens dann niemand die Aufschrift lesen, geschweigedenn bemerken könnte, dass ich mich in eine von Trixies Röhrenjeans gezwängt hatte. Ein weiterer, winziger Hoffnungsschimmer war die Tatsache, dass ich es, man höre und staune, dank Clarissa geschafft hatte, die „Strafe" wenigstens ein bisschen zu mildern. Ich verstand nicht genau, warum sie mir half, aber anscheinend hatte sie Sirius einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, dass absolut niemand, der Geschmack hatte, ein Oberteil mit einer derart expliziten Aufschrift tragen würde, und ihm stattdessen vorgeschlagen, diese in „You can call me a bitch, but I don't care" umzuwandeln. Das war zwar auch nicht gerade gut, aber zumindest besser. Als ich mich dann stammelnd bei Clarissa bedanken wollte, zuckte diese aber nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrer Modezeitschrift zu.

Das alles ging mir durch den Kopf, während ich trübselig auf meinen leeren Teller starrte (ich wusste genau, ich würde keinen Bissen herunterbekommen) und vergeblich darauf wartete, dass Natalja und Violet endlich zum Frühstück auftauchen würden. Da Trixie im Moment mit Emerald beschäftigt war, kam ich mir nämlich ein bisschen verloren vor. Aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtete ich, wie die beiden in ein hitzig wirkendes Gespräch verwickelt waren – und dachte im ersten Augenblick schon wieder, ich hätte Clarissa vor mir. Ehrlich, die beiden wirkten mit den Klamotten des jeweils Anderen eher, als hätten sie die Haarfarbe getauscht. Ich fragte mich besorgt, ob wir den Tag überleben würden, ohne dass sich die beiden duellierten. Doch gerade, als ich seufzend nach der Teekanne griff, um wenigstens etwas getrunken zu haben, entnahm ich dem gedämpften Aufruhr in der Halle, dass Natalja gerade hereingekommen war. Obwohl ich diese Reaktion schon gewöhnt war – sie war jedes Mal zu beobachten, wenn unsere Natalja auftauchte, egal wann und wo – war ich doch überrascht, als ich mitleidig den Kopf hob und sie nicht etwa in weißen Stiefeln, sondern in ihren ganz gewöhnlichen Kleidern zu sehen bekam.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?", fragte ich sie dementsprechend entgeistert, als sie sich elegant neben mir auf die Bank schwang.  
„Nur ein bisschen Verhandlungsgeschick", meinte sie geheimnisvoll. „Erzähl ich dir später, wir müssen gleich los."  
Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich einen Schokocroissant, und da ich wusste, dass ich in den nächsten Minuten sowieso nichts aus ihr herausbekommen würde und dann auch schon der Unterricht beginnen würde, erhob ich mich abermals seufzend und sagte: „Wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst, ich muss noch mal aufs Klo."  
Sie winkte mir kurz zu und ich machte mich auf meinen Spießrutenlauf durch die Große Halle, wo mir das hämische Getuschel wieder auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Irgendjemand deutete sogar mit dem Finger auf mich – oder eher gesagt, auf mein T-Shirt.

Dementsprechend geknickt schlich ich durch die Gänge und wich entgegenkommenden Schülern aus, ohne den Kopf zu heben. Doch als ich gerade in einen leeren Korridor im zweiten Stock einbiegen wollte, bemerkte ich auf einmal, dass mir jemand folgte. Zögernd drehte ich mich um – und blickte direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Jeff Nicholson, einem der Jungs, mit dem Natalja und ich uns betrunken hatten.  
Ihr erinnert euch.

„Heißes Outfit, Wood", begrüßte er mich und sein schamloses Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Ich starrte ihn nur fassungslos an, ungefähr so, wie ein Kaninchen eine Schlange, bevor es gefressen wird. Dann machte ich einen Schritt zurück, was er mit zwei Schritten nach vorne beantwortete.  
„Sowas solltest du öfter mal tragen", fuhr er fort und beugte sich immer noch grinsend zu mir runter. In dem Moment, in dem ich realisierte, dass er mich KÜSSEN wollte, schaffte ich es endlich, meine Bewegungsunfähigkeit zu überwinden und zurückzuweichen. Ich hörte noch, dass Jeff stolperte, doch ich drehte mich nicht mehr um, sondern sprintete einfach los, ohne darauf zu achten, welchen Weg ich einschlug. Der einzige Gedanke, der mich beherrschte, war der, so viel wie möglich Entfernung zwischen mich und Jeff zu bringen.  
Ich rannte und rannte und rannte… bis ich auf einmal gegen etwas Festes stieß, das mich von den Füßen riss. Der Aufprall war so heftig, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, mir würde sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Und dann verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und fiel… alles drehte sich… ich schlug mehrmals hart auf dem Boden auf... ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch meinen rechten Arm…

Und dann kam die Welt endlich wieder zur Ruhe und ich realisierte, dass ich am Absatz der Treppe lag, die ich soeben unsanft heruntergefallen war, und dass jemand ebendiese Treppe heruntergerannt kam und sich über mich beugte.  
Remus.  
Oh nein.  
Er war es also gewesen, den ich umgerannt hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid… ich hab dich nicht kommen sehen", nuschelte ich undeutlich und versuchte mich aufzurichten.  
„Nicht bewegen!", warnte er mich und strich mir vorsichtig die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ich glaube, du hast dir den Arm gebrochen…", fügte er besorgt hinzu.  
Ich verspürte das absurde Bedürfnis, hysterisch zu lachen – und dann raste auf einmal eine graue Wand auf mich zu und ich sank in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

**- Clarissa -  
**  
"Was sind das denn für widerwärtige Dinger?", dachte ich mir nur, als ich die "Kleidung" sah, die ich wegen der Party gestern als Strafe dafür, dass mein Schatz sich für uns geopfert hatte, für den ganzen heutigen Tag anziehen musste. Jedoch stellte sich mir die Frage, warum auch ich auf der Verliererseite stand, denn ich hatte mit dieser Party nicht wirklich viel am Hut; dennoch war auch ich von den Rumtreibern mit in die Strafe gezogen worden. Das Eigenartigste dabei war, dass mein, mittlerweile offizieller, Freund Sirius mir seine Strafe gesagt hatte: Die Kleidung von Trixibelle Knightley anzuziehen.  
Es war unvorstellbar, dass sich mein Freund wünschte, dass ich als Model einen ganzen Tag lang in Gothic-Klamotten herumlaufen sollte (diese Kleidungsstücke verdienten den Namen "Kleidung" nicht, sie war einfach weder maßgeschneidert noch von Designern entwickelt worden.)

Und genau diese Kleidungsstücke auf meinem Nachttisch waren von Trixie, dieser Gothic-Tussi… Vom Charakter her hätte ich mich vielleicht noch mit ihr anfreunden können, aber mit Menschen, die so ein Outfit trugen, würde ich mich ganz sicher nicht abgeben!  
Nun gut, ich fing dann mal mit der zurechtgelegten Unterwäsche an (oh man, warum muss es denn auch noch die Unterwäsche sein? – Wie sollte ich nur einen ganzen Tag ohne meinen Plüsch-String Tanga überleben?). Mir zu Händen lag also ein Lack-String, ein Fledermaus-BH (mit Flügeln als Halter – wer dachte sich denn sowas aus?), ein Lack-Minikleid (es wäre ja noch ganz akzeptabel gewesen, wenn es nicht komplett in Schwarz gehalten worden wäre!), dazu noch eine rote Netzstrumpfhose, schottengemusterte Chucks mit eindeutig zu vielen Glöckchen, eine schwarze Jeansjacke mit einem Aufnäher "Save the planet" (Gott sei dank nur hinten), ein Nietenhalsband und dann noch eine Kette - zumindest das war eine annehmbare Sache, allerdings handelte es sich um einen Thorhammer.  
Als ich die Klamotten vor mir ausbreitete und mir überlegte, wie ich sie noch tragbarer machen könnte, stach mir noch etwas in die Augen: ein langes, schwarzes, Plastikteil. "Oh nein, oh nein!", dachte ich mir nur, "Alles, bloß das nicht!"

In dem Moment kam jemand hinter mich und packte mich an den Schultern. Es war Trixie. Sie fragte höflich, dennoch irgendwie gedrückt (wahrscheinlich von der Vorstellung, dass ich als Nächste an der Reihe sein würde, ihr meine Kleidung vorzulegen), ob sie mir beim Anziehen helfen sollte. Diese Frage war fast schon überflüssig, denn ich wusste nicht wirklich, bei welchem der vielen Teile ich am besten anfangen könnte. Jedoch war mir auch klar, dass in diesem Fall eine Verbesserung der Teile nach meiner Art nicht mehr möglich sein würde.

Gut überlegt antwortete ich mit einem kurzem und sehr leisem "ja" und sofort fing sie an, mich auszuziehen und mir ihre Sachen zuzuwerfen.

„Jaja, schon gut, ausziehen kann ich mich schon selbst", sagte ich lächelnd zu Trixie und freute mich schon, das Gleiche dann bei ihr machen zu dürfen! Ich glaubte auch noch ein „okay" von ihr zu hören, doch da hatte sie sich schon von mir abgewandt und sortierte ihre Kleidung für mich.  
"Wie gefallen dir eigentlich die Sachen? Ich habe nur das Beste für dich herausgeholt!" sagte sie mir lächelnd, wobei ich das Lächeln nicht sah, sondern nur heraushören konnte. Auf diese Frage konnte ich einfach keine ehrliche Antwort geben, denn das wäre echt mies gewesen – und so war noch nicht einmal ich!  
Ich riss mich zusammen und stammelte zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben: „Hmmm… ganz gut."  
Und kaum, dass ich mich umsehen konnte, stand ich schon in komplett anderen, nicht zu mir passenden Klamotten da.

Nun war meine "Racherunde" gekommen! Jetzt konnte ich Trixie so anziehen, wie ich es wollte und ohne Gnade!  
So legte ich ihr meine Designerkleidung auf das Bett und sie schaute sie sich erstmal verdutzt an. Dass ich sie ausziehen wollte war mir bei dem jetzigen Gesichtsausdruck auch egal, denn dieser war viel mehr wert! So lächelte ich ganz lieb und wollte mich schon wegdrehen. In dem Moment rief sie mich jedoch zurück, ich drehte mich um und sah sie mit dem letzten verbliebenen Teil ihrerseits in der Hand herumfuchteln.  
"Nein, bitte, bitte nicht! Das kannst du uns nicht antun!" versuchte ich sie noch davon abzuhalten, doch ihr teuflisches Grinsen in Kombination mit ihrer Kleidung war nicht sehr motivierend für mich, weiterzuflehen.  
So musste ich, naja mussten wir uns ergeben. Mit Tränen in den Augen trottete ich zu ihr zurück, während alle anderen Mädchen in diesem Raum sich fragten, warum ich diese Prozedur über mich ergehen ließ – und das zu allem Überfluss auch noch gerade Trixie machen ließ.


	7. Save The Giant Squid

**- Emiley -**

Ich trat auf den Korridor hinaus und blinzelte entspannt in die Sonne, die durch die bunten Glasfenster gebrochen wurde und Muster auf den Steinboden malte, während hinter mir die Tür zum Krankenflügel mit einem gedämpften Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Endlich wieder draußen! Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nachdem ich fast drei Tage lang auf diesen Moment hatte warten müssen – einen gebrochenen Arm konnte Madam Pomfrey ja bekanntermaßen in Sekunden heilen, doch ich hatte mir bei meinem Sturz auf der Treppe dummerweise auch noch mehrere Rippen angebrochen und folglich zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel bleiben müssen.  
„Hallo, Emiley."  
Ich fuhr erschrocken herum; ich war davon ausgegangen, mich bei diesem schönen Wetter alleine hier zu befinden, doch dem war nicht so: Neben der Tür an die Wand gelehnt stand Remus und lächelte mich vorsichtig an.

Überrascht warf ich einen Blick auf meine Armbanduhr. „Musst du schon…?", fragte ich überrascht und anstelle einer Begrüßung – ich wusste, dass heute Vollmond war und Remus sich dementsprechend im Laufe des Tages in den Krankenflügel begeben würde; allerdings geschah das normalerweise erst gegen Abend.  
Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, Natalja hat mir gesagt, dass du heute entlassen wirst und ich wollte dich abholen."  
„Oh, das ist…nett…", murmelte ich verlegen und lief rot an. Schon wieder musste ich daran denken, was ich am Abend der Party von mir gegeben hatte, und fragte mich, was er wohl seitdem über mich dachte. Dass er hier war, schien meine Befürchtung, er würde nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen, zu entkräften, aber vielleicht fühlte er sich ja auch nur schuldig für meinen Sturz. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und sagte stattdessen unbeholfen: „Naja, wollen wir dann los? Es ist doch noch Pause, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Remus und, während wir den Gang entlangschlenderten, „wie geht's dir denn?"  
„Alles wieder gut", antwortete ich lächelnd, „und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich umgerannt habe", fügte ich peinlich berührt hinzu.  
„Naja, letztendlich ist mir nichts passiert und du warst im Krankenflügel, also sollte wohl eher ich mich entschuldigen."  
Ich wusste nicht so ganz, was ich darauf erwidern sollte und wechselte das Thema: „Weißt du vielleicht, was die Anderen für die Freistunde geplant haben?"  
„Oh, hat dir das noch niemand erzählt?", fragte Remus überrascht. „Der neue Lehrer ist da und VgdK findet heute statt."

„Echt?", sagte ich, ebenfalls überrascht. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte eben jener Lehrer nämlich vor allem durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Unser Lehrer aus der sechsten Klasse, Professor Carlyle, hatte die Schule wie sämtliche seiner Vorgänger nach nur einem Jahr verlassen, und sein Nachfolger – der ominöse „Neue" – hatte laut Professor McGonagall noch einige „Geschäfte zu erledigen" (und damit waren sicher nicht die Dinge gemeint, die Trixie mit diesem Ausspruch assoziierte), weshalb wir im neuen Schuljahr noch keine einzige Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt hatten. Natürlich hatte diese Tatsache niemanden von uns besonders betrübt, und auch ich wollte meine Sorge, wir könnten mit dem Stoff nicht durchkommen und am Ende Probleme mit unseren UTZ-Prüfungen haben, nicht öffentlich machen. Um genau zu sein, hatten viele Schüler schon die Hoffnung geäußert, der neue Lehrer solle seine „Geschäfte" am besten noch das ganze Schuljahr über erledigen.  
Und jetzt war er also tatsächlich aufgetaucht.

Während ich über den Unterricht nachgedacht hatte, waren Remus' Gedanken offenbar in eine andere Richtung gegangen.  
„Emiley?", begann er zögernd, „Wegen, du weißt schon…der Gryffindor-Party…im Gang…"  
Ich erstarrte, doch Remus kam nie dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, da just in diesem Moment Sirius um die Ecke bog und freudestrahlend auf uns zukam.  
„Habt ihr schon gesehen? Übernächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmeade angesagt!", verkündete er mit einem Grinsen, das sich buchstäblich von einem Ohr zum andern spannte, ganz ähnlich dem der Grinsekatze in Alice im Wunderland, einem meiner Lieblingsbücher. Die Information, die er uns gerade mitgeteilt hatte, war allerdings deutlich weniger erfreulich; nachdem ich im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte mir Natalja bei einem Besuch erzählt, was genau es mit ihrem „Verhandlungsgeschick" auf sich gehabt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte sie Sirius erfolgreich hinhalten können, doch ich bezweifelte, dass sie ihm für das Hogsmeade-Wochenende würde absagen können. Die Arme! Obwohl ich mich bemüht hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass der Auftritt in an eine Prostituierte erinnernde Kleidung die schlimmere Alternative gewesen war, hatte sie dennoch schlimme Gewissensbisse wegen Alexej, der noch nichts von den Geschehnissen ahnte.

Remus sah ähnlich „begeistert" aus, wie ich mich fühlte, sagte jedoch nichts. Jetzt wandte Sirius sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch direkt an mich: „Wie regeln wir das jetzt eigentlich mit deiner Strafe, Emiley?", fragte er mich. „Du hast die Klamotten ja nicht den ganzen Tag getragen, insofern…"  
Er grinste maliziös.  
„Ich glaube, die letzten drei Tage waren Strafe genug, Tatze", schaltete sich jedoch glücklicherweise Remus ein. „Du vergisst, dass deine, ähm, Kleidungswahl der Grund für Emileys Unfall war."  
Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss, doch Sirius lachte nur. „Ich werde mich definitiv für nichts entschuldigen, was uns auch nur für eine Stunde diesen Anblick gewährt hat."

In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste erreicht, und sobald ich durch die Tür trat, rannte Violet auf mich zu und umarmte mich so fest, dass ich Angst hatte, meine Rippen würden gleich den nächsten Bruch erleiden. „Em, du bist wieder da! Super! Komm mit, Nat hat dir einen Platz freigehalten!"  
Sie zerrte mich durch den Klassenraum zu den Tischen, die sie besetzt hatten. Natalja lächelte mich an und hob ihre Tasche von dem Stuhl neben ihr, doch bevor ich mich setzen konnte, sprang Trixie aufgeregt auf mich zu.  
„Em! Du bist doch heute auch dabei, oder?"  
„Wobei?", fragte ich ratlos zurück.  
„Bei der Demonstration natürlich!", erklärte sie ungeduldig. „Ich bin gerade noch dabei, unseren Jahrgang zu mobilisieren, aber ich glaube, es wird ein voller Erfolg!"  
Ich setzte mich auf die Kante meines Stuhls und packte meine Bücher aus. „Und, ähm, um was geht es?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
„Um den Riesenkraken!", verkündete sie stolz. „Unsere Parole ist „Save the Giant Squid!"  
"Aber geht es dem Riesenkraken nicht gut?", wagte ich einzuwenden.  
„Demeter bewahre!", empörte sich Trixie. „Er ist der letzte Nachkomme seiner Art, und die ständige Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler stellt nicht etwa eine liebevolle Zuwendung dar, wie es gerne behauptet wird, um die Wahrheit zu vertuschen, sondern vielmehr…"

Ich erfuhr nicht, was die Schüler dem Kraken antaten, denn in diesem Moment geschahen drei Dinge: Es klingelte, die Tür zum Lehrerbüro am Ende des Raumes flog schwungvoll auf und ein junger Mann – er konnte nur wenige Jahre älter als wir sein – kam herein. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ließ den Blick über die versammelten Schüler schweifen, bevor seine Tasche auf dem Pult abstellte und vor die Klasse trat.  
„Guten Tag", stellte er sich knapp vor. „Mein Name ist Adrian Marcus Corvin, und ich werde in diesem Jahr Ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein."  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, um, wie bei solchen Gelegenheiten üblich, einen skeptischen Blick mit Natalja auszutauschen, doch sie bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass ich sie ansah.  
Stattdessen blickte sie starr nach vorne, den Mund halb geöffnet vor Entsetzen.

**- Natalja -**

An diesem Morgen schien die Sonne und kitzelte uns alle aus dem Bett – oder besser gesagt, Trixie warf sich voller Vorfreude wegen ihrer „wichtigsten Demo aller Zeiten" in mein Bett und kitzelte mich.  
„Hey, eure Eminenz, wacht auf, Ihr habt einen Termin!", und damit sprang sie schon zu Violet, die wesentlich schwerer aus dem Bett zu kriegen war als ich.

„Los", quengelte sie und zerrte an Violets Kissen mit Erdbeeraufdruck herum, wobei ich schon befürchtete, sie jeden Moment zerreißen zu sehen, als Vio sich plötzlich aufrichtete und sehr ernst in unsere kleine Runde schaute. Dann grinste sie spitzbübisch und schrie „Kissssenschlaaaacht!" und schon waren wir zurück in der ersten Klasse, wo ich und Emiley meist die Verlierer einer solchen „Schlaaaaacht" waren. Naja, manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie und so stand ich auch schon in die Ecke gedrängt, fühlte mich aber wunderbar unbeschwert und frei. Obwohl ich kindisch war und mich alles andere als erwachsen benahm, genoss ich diesen wertvollen Moment mit den Anderen, ein Stück Kindheit…

„Hey, nicht tagträumen!", rief Violet und kam mit Trixie wie eine Raubkatze auf mich zu, und ich war keine wehrlose Antilope, dachte ich und setzte mit meinem Kissen bewaffnet zum Sprung an.

Mittags wollte ich die Pause endlich dazu nutzen, ein paar Worte an Alexej zu schreiben, der sich sicher schon fragte, warum ich so lange für eine Antwort brauchte; und deshalb entschied ich mich, Lady Macbeth mit ihrem Unsexing business in Akt 1 alleine fertig werden zu lassen und griff nach einem Stück Pergament.  
Bevor ich jedoch aufschreiben konnte, wie sehr ich mich nach ihm sehnte und, dass ich seinen „Guten Morgen mein Schatz"-Kuss vermisste, wurde ich schon wieder gestört, und zwar von dem selbsternannten „König der Defloration".

Bei diesem Gedanken erinnerte ich mich wieder an unsere kleine unliebsame Begegnung in der Bücherei vor zwei Tagen, wo Sirius mich (mal wieder) an mein kleines Versprechen erinnert und dabei von seiner „Deflorationsliste", auf der wohl unter anderem auch mein Name stand, gesprochen hatte. Daraufhin hatte ich irritiert geblinzelt, aber nicht, weil ich die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht kannte, sondern weil ich meinen Ohren nicht traute. Sirius deutete meinen Blick natürlich falsch und begann deshalb mit einer seiner ungewünschten Ausführungen.  
„Oh", begann er und schaute ehrlich betrübt, „Es scheint, als ob sie noch nichts von dieser sehr berüchtigten Liste vernommen haben,  
eure Majestät, natürlich kläre ich Sie gerne auf. Bei der Defloration im Allgemeinen handelt es sich um einen speziellen Ak…"  
Völlig verstört von so viel pubertärem Verhalten starrte ich ihn wütend an und wartete erst gar nicht auf das Ende dieser dummen Erklärung, ich wollte ihn im Namen aller armen enttäuschten Mädchen hier und jetzt Schmerzen zufügen und zwar sehr heftige; leider schien ihm aber gerade diese Erfahrung mit Mädchen aus der Patsche zu helfen, denn er flüchtete, bevor ich ihn erwischte und die Bibliothekarin ihn ankeifen konnte.

Jedenfalls stand er nun da vor mir und erwartete seinem Ausdruck nach zu urteilen, dass ich jetzt in Ohnmacht fallen müsste, was mich unglaublich nervte, vor allem weil ich mir immer noch Gedanken darüber machte, wie ich meine Gewissensbisse loswerden konnte. Fast wünschte ich mir, die Kleider einfach getragen zu haben, statt mich in die Fänge dieses Möchtegern-Don Juan zu begeben; wirklich, ich zweifelte an meiner geistigen Gesundheit.  
Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt entschied ich, mich normal zu verhalten und schaute auf die Uhr. Jeden Moment würde Remus mit Emiley erscheinen und wir müssten dann zu VgddK mit dem neuen Lehrer.  
Remus und Emiley.  
Eigentlich wollte ich sie mit den anderen abholen, aber ich hatte Remus schon einige Male vor ihrer Krankenzimmertür stehen sehen und verstand sofort, sie würde sich sicher freuen.

Den rufenden Sirius ignorierend, lief ich schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum, voller Freude auf die erste VgddK-Stunde dieses Jahres und einem hoffentlich kompetenten, mit Anwesenheit und Können glänzenden Lehrer.  
Der Tag war wirklich schön gewesen, abgesehen von Sirius, ich war voller Optimismus ,drückte das Stück Pergament mit Alexejs Namen fest an die Brust und betrat den Raum.

Die Tür ging auf und ein junger Mann trat lässig in den Raum; als er seine Tasche abgelegt hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und stellte sich vor, doch ich hörte seinen Namen nicht mehr.

Seine grauen Augen ruhten auf mir und mein Herz schien fast auszusetzen. Entsetzen und Verwirrung raubten mir meine Sinne.

„Alexej", hauchte ich in die alles verschlingende Stille meines Bewusstseins.

**- Trixie -  
**  
Mir passte es überhaupt nicht in den Kram, dass gerade heute, am Tag des größten Schülerauftandes seit es Hogwarts gab (und das waren immerhin beinahe 1000 Jahre), der dieses Schuljahr meiner Hoffnung nach nie mehr stattfindende VgddK-Unterricht wieder einsetzte. Ich hätte mir jemanden Coolen als neuen Lehrer gewünscht, einen Musiker oder Aktivisten, aber was da vor uns stand erinnerte eher an einen altenglischen Spießer, einen wahrhaftigen Lord Darlington, als an sonst irgendwas. Ich packte also genervt meine Pergamente, Federn und das rückenschmerzenerregende, gelbe Schulbuch („Verteidigung nach neusten Standarts" von W. Schäuble – ein sehr konservatives Buch!) auf mein Pult und begann mich zu fragen, womit ich die sich offensichtlicherweise langweilig entwickelnde Stunde überdauern könnte.

Nach einigen Minuten des Lippenkauens und aus dem Fenster Guckens fiel mir wieder ein, was mich den ganzen Morgen lang beschäftigt hatte. Remus' Junior-Depression auf unserer Party, ihre Gründe und Folgen. Ich hieß zwar nicht Rita Kimmkorn, aber ein Interesse an den Schicksalen Anderer hatte ich trotzdem...was hieß Interesse...Ich war verdammt neugierig!  
Also riss ich ein Stück aus der Ecke meines Pergaments, auf welchem ich schon notgedrungen angefangen hatte, den Tafelanschrieb abzuschreiben, was mir einen typischen Emiley-Blick einhandelte, und kritzelte darauf: Remus. Du wolltest mir doch nochwas sagen? Dann verwandelte ich den Zettel gekonnt in eine Origamifledermaus und lies ihn zu seiner Zielperson herüberflattern. Remus las das Papier natürlich erst, als er sich zu mehr als hundert Prozent sicher sein konnte, dass der Philister es nicht sehen würde und schrieb auch nur sehr langsam und widerwillig seine Antwort. Die Antwort war fast noch enttäuschender als die Tatsache, dass dieser Unterricht stattfand.  
Nicht auf einem Zettel, Trixie.  
Remus schien also nicht bereit, sich ein bisschen zu amüsieren und Emileys Schielen von meiner rechten Seite her, ein kläglicher Versuch zu erblicken, was ich mit Remus zu bereden hatte, entnervte mich extrem, also gab ich die Sache auf.  
Ich entschloss mich stattdessen dazu, meine Rede für die heutige abendliche Demonstration zu üben und die darin enthaltene Rethorik noch ein wenig auszufeilen.

Später am Nachmittag, als ich noch zwei weitere Stunden Arithmantik hinter mich gebracht hatte, war ich kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Ich versuchte, die schwelende Frage aus meinem Kopf zu verdrängen, warum es in dieser Welt eine Lineare Abhängigkeit geben musste und wen es überhaupt interessierte, ob zwei Geraden in einem dreidimensionalen Koordinatensystem windschief waren oder nicht. Ich hätte dieses Fach wirklich abwählen sollen, ich konnte es mir selbst nicht erklären, warum ich dies nicht getan hatte. Und wie fand man diesen verdammten Punkt heraus, in dem sich die Geraden schnitten?

Während ich diesen tiefgründigen Gedanken nachhing und mich wirklich darüber ärgerte, etwas nicht hinzubekommen, was Black, der leider Gottes in dieser Arithmantikhölle auch noch neben mir saß (was das Ganze noch unerträglicher machte), hinbekam, lies ich mich erschöpft und voller Missmut auf meinem Lieblingssessel in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum nieder.  
Ich nahm mein Pergament aus der Tasche und warf ein Blatt, auf dem eines meiner missglückten Koordinatensysteme zu sehen war, auf schnellstem Wege in das brodelnde Kaminfeuer, welches sicher das einzige Wesen auf dieser Welt war, das sich über so einen Humbug freuen konnte, auch wenn es nicht mal ein Wesen war. Wenigstens zu etwas hatte es noch Verwendung gefunden. Dann wandte ich mich wieder einem viel elementarerem Pergament in meinem Blätterchaos zu: meiner Rede für heute Abend.

Ich war wirklich gespannt, wie viele Leute aufkreuzen würden, ich hatte ja ordentlich mit heißblütigen Überzeugungsreden und von mir selbst entworfenen Flyern geworben, aber leider, und sogar ich konnte nicht umhin dies zu zuzugeben, interessierte sich nur ein Bruchteil meiner Jahrgangskameraden so sehr für die Erhaltung dieses Planeten wie ich! Wenn die wüssten, dass in nicht mal vierzig Jahren in der Politik mit größtem Respekt von Nachhaltigkeit gesprochen werden würde! Die Natur brauchte uns! Noch war es noch nicht zu spät! Doch in ein paar Jahren würde es soweit sein! Wir mussten handeln!

Gedankenverloren sah ich zur Seite und bereute es im nächsten Moment sofort. Direkt neben mir saßen Black und Zicke zusammen auf einem Sessel und waren gerade damit beschäftigt, gegenseitig ihre Gesichter zu verspeisen. Dieser Anblick widerte mich dermaßen an, dass ich mir wünschte, Emerald wäre hier und wir könnten es ihnen gleichtun. Ich musste es Black heimzahlen, dass er mich so demütigte, allein durch die Tatsache mit dieser schrecklichen Person „zusammen zu sein", beziehungsweise sie auszunutzen. Wie konnte er nur? Ich meine, Niveau hatte der Idiot ja noch nie gehabt, aber das hier war ja nun wirklich unterste Schublade!  
Er fuhr nun mit seiner Hand unter das ätzende Comme-des-Garcons-Shirt der Zicke und ich fragte mich erneut, wieso ich eigentlich noch hinsah...

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Black es noch schaffen würde, mich mehr zu demütigen, als er es ohnehin schon tat, indem er diese Zicke datete, doch er hatte es tatsächlich vollbracht:  
Mich zu zwingen, einen ganzen Tag in den verabscheuungswürdigen Klamotten dieser Zicke (seiner Bettgenossin!) herumzulaufen, war sicherlich das Enthumanisierendste, was je einem Menschen angetan worden war. Während sie die Ehre hatte, in meinen individuellen, selbstentworfenen, selbstgenähten und dazu auch noch bequemen Prachtklamotten herumzustolzieren, musste ich die Pein überstehen, mich in ihren übelriechenden (irgendein unökologischer Chanelduft), überteuerten Markenklamotten sehen zu lassen, für deren Herstellung sicher tausende von Tieren sterben mussten und auch noch einige Flüsse verseucht worden waren.  
Ich konnte mich an diesem Tag kaum im Spiegel ansehen, mit weißen Röhrenjeans, pinker Plüschunterwäsche (ich musste ununterbrochen daran denken, dass ich etwas in meinem Intimbereich trug, was Black wohl schonmal mit seinen dreckigen Fingern von dem der Zicke gerissen hatte), einem pinken Top mit der Aufschrift „I Love My Daddy", silbernen Riemennsandälchen und einer Vielzahl von Schmuck, mit dem sie mich behängt hatte. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass sie sich auch noch mit ihrem elenden Lockenstab an mir ausgetobt hatte!  
Ich hatte mich beinahe nicht unter die Leute getraut in diesem Aufzug und als ich es doch tat, kam es schlimmer als ich es mir jemals auszumalen gewagt hatte!

Die Leute hielten mich in dieser Schändelung meines Äußeren wirklich für Clary! Viele sagten mir, dass ich ihr verblüffend ähnlich sähe, nur die Haarfarbe sei unterschiedlich... Welch eine Beleidigung... Zum Glück wussten nur die Wenigsten, dass meine Naturhaarfarbe blond war und ich welliges Haar hatte, was ich aber so schrecklich fand, dass ich mir es „mutilatete". So sah es doch wohl eindeutig besser aus.  
Vielleicht hatte die Zicke eine ähnliche Figur wie ich, ihre Klamotten passten mir komischerweise wie angegossen, aber ich hatte immer gedacht, ein hübsches Gesicht zu haben, was man von der hochnäsigen Visage der Zicke wohl keineswegs behaupten konnte...  
Sogar Emerald hatte die Zicke angesprochen und für mich gehalten, was zu einem bis jetzt andauernden Streit zwischen uns geführt hatte. Ich sah es überhaupt nicht ein, nach dieser Aktion auf ihn zuzukommen und er traute sich wohl nicht. Gelitten. So eine Anmaßung...

Blacks dumme kleine Aktion hatte also nur negative Auswirkungen auf mein Leben gehabt. Wie seine gesamte Existenz für gewöhnlich. Ich fragte mich, wie ein einziger Mensch nur so schrecklich sein konnte... Ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn,  
ich hasste ihn, ich hasste ihn. Und das mit all meinem Herzblut.  
Vielleicht mochte ich ja Clary irgendwie, das war die einzige Erklärung, die es auf die Frage gab, warum ich mich so über die „Beziehung" der Beiden aufregte. Aber was sollte es, ich musste mich nun für die Demonstration fertig machen, zur Abwechslung wäre es für mich einmal praktisch, nicht zu spät zu kommen, denn schließlich hatte ich dies alles organisiert.

Auf dem Weg die Treppen des Schlosses hinab, ich trug nun mein eigens für diesen Abend designtes Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Save the Giant Squid!", welches mir bis über meinen darin perfekt betonten Hintern reichte, und nichts als Netzstrumpfhosen darunter (zur Befestigung diente ein Nietengürtel), rekapitulierte ich noch einmal das Programm für diesen Abend: Zuerst würde ich meine nun perfekt einstudierte Rede halten, dann würden wir parolenkreischend unseren Protestmarsch um den See starten und am Ende würde es noch eine Party mit der Musik von Incest Party geben. Vio hatte die Jungs gefragt, da ich und Emo ja nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, im Moment zumindest. Ich hoffte zutiefst, dass mindestens fünfzig Leute gekommen waren, damit wenigstens ein Teil der geplanten Wirkung erzielt werden konnte.

Als ich jedoch aus der Einganshalle hinaus auf das Gelände trat, traf es mich wie ein Schlag: es schien, als sei jeder einzelne Schüler von ganz Hogwarts auf das Gelände gekommen, um mit mir zu demonstrieren. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus. Ich konnte mir nichts vormachen, sie waren nicht wegen des Riesenkrakens hier, sondern weil sie Spaß haben und Party machen wollten und einige vielleicht einfach, um mal gegen die Regeln zu verstoßen, aber für meine Zwecke war es einfach nur genial.

Die Menge war so dicht und gut gelaunt, dass ich mir den Weg nach vorne zu dem eigens für mich errichtetem Podest geradezu erkämpfen musste. Als ich mich bis dort durchgekämpft hatte, sah ich Emiley, Natalja, Violet und Remus in der ersten Reihe stehen. Remus.  
Ich stupste ihn an. „Hey, du wolltest mir noch was erzählen."  
„Nicht vor den ganzen Leuten!", zischte er mir zu und warf einen verlegenen Blick zur Seite, wo meine drei Freundinnen standen.  
„Hier nicht, dort nicht. Heute nicht, morgen nicht. So nicht und andersrum auch nicht. Aber ich krieg dich noch, mein Lieber", sagte ich etwas enttäuscht, doch dann zwinkerte ich den Vieren zu und machte mich bereit, in wenigen Minuten vor der ganzen Schule zu sprechen. Endlich würde ich wieder einmal im Mittelpunkt stehen, das brauchte ich einfach manchmal. Vio würde ganz neidisch sein.

Noch einmal atmete ich ein und wieder aus, dann trat auf das Podest und plötzlich wurde es still. Ich schluckte. Und dann begann ich zu reden:

„Liebe Mitkämpferinnen und Mitkämpfer, Retter der Erde und zukünftige Helden unseres Planeten!  
Heute Abend sind wir hier versammelt, um zusammen einzutreten, zu kämpfen für die Zukunft eines der mächtigsten und elegantesten Wesen unseres Universums. Es handelt sich um jene Kreatur, die Jahrhunderte lang von den Menschen, Muggeln gleichwohl wie Zauberern ausgerottet und getötet wurde. Ja, ich rede von dem prächtigen, purpurhäutigen, sechsundsiebzigäugigen, unersätzlichen Riesenkraken. Durch seine Ausrottung und die Zerstörung seines Lebensraumes haben die grausamsten der Menschen es dazu gebracht, dass nur noch ein einziges lebendes Exemplar dieses Wunders der Natur existieren kann und eben jenes lebt in unserem Großen See von Hogwarts und es ist unser Auftrag, es zu beschützen!  
Leider muss ich euch, meine Mitstreiterinnen und Mitstreiter, sagen, dass die letzten Generationen von Hogwartsschülern dieses Individuum gar nicht nach den Maßstäben, die die Situation dieses bedauernswerten Geschöpfes vorschreibt, behandelt haben. Die meisten von euch haben sich sicher auch schon an Belästigungen der Kreatur, wie unter anderem lautes Reden in der Nähe des Naturschutzgebietes Großer See und Verbotener Wald, Hängenlassen der verdreckten Füße in das reine Wasser, welches der Riesenkrake durch seine artspezifische Aquasynthese erzeugt oder gar das Kitzeln seiner höchstempfindlichen Tentakeln, beteiligt!  
Das muss aufhören, meine Naturfreunde, wir müssen..."

Doch bevor ich meine Forderungen richtig an den Mann bringen konnte geschah etwas, womit niemand von uns gerechnet hätte... eine Wolkenschicht schob sich beiseite und der gerade aufgegangene Mond kam zum Vorschein. Der gerade aufgegangene Vollmond. Ich sah zu Remus, dessen Pupillen sich schlagartig vergrößerten und der zu zittern begann und dann auf den Eingang zum Geheimgang in der Peitschenden Weide, der Zugang war von demonstrierenden Menschenmassen versperrt.  
Was sollten wir tun?

**- Violet -**

Merde, das war gar nicht gut! Natürlich hatten wir von der heutigen Vollmondnacht gewusst, aber bei unserer Demo war die Zeit irgendwie viel zu schnell vergangen, und wenn nicht bald, sehr bald sogar, ein Wunder geschehen würde, dann ständen für uns bisher noch nie gekannte Schwierigkeiten auf dem Plan! Jetzt hieß es handeln, aber sofort! Angestrengt versuchte ich nachzudenken, während Remi immer unruhiger wurde. Ich spürte, dass er versuchte, seine Verwandlung zurückzuhalten, aber das konnte nicht allzu lange gutgehen. Als ich schon kurz davor war, mir vor lauter Panik meine perfekt manikürierten Fingernägel abzukauen kam mir der Einfall. Ich murmelte schnell einen Zauberspruch zum Verstärken meiner Stimme und rief dann so laut wie möglich: „Hey, Leute, die Party ist hier drüben!"

Mit diesen Worten sprintete ich in die Richtung, wo Incest Party auf die Demonstranten warten sollte und stellte erfreut fest, dass mir die Schüler ohne zu zögern folgten. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich noch wahr, wie die Anderen in dem Tunnel unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwanden, und atmete erleichtert auf. Normalerweise wäre so eine Aktion viel zu riskant gewesen, aber das hier war eine Notsituation und die Alternative wäre wohl um einiges schlimmer gewesen. Außerdem war die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler schon auf etwas ganz anderes gerichtet und somit war das Risiko, dass jemand meine Freunde beim Verschwinden gesehen hatte, verschwindend gering.

Bei der Party tanzte ich zur (natürlich wieder endgeilen) Musik und zwinkerte Luci ab und zu zu, was dieser freudig erwiderte. In meinen Gedanken war ich jedoch bei Remus und meinen anderen Freunden... Ich wollte mich doch zu gerne versichern, ob auch wirklich alles gut gelaufen war. So begann ich, mich wieder möglichst unauffällig in Richtung der Weide zu bewegen, als plötzlich Lucis Stimme von der Bühne ertönte: „Und das nächste Lied ist für eine ganz besondere Person! So sehr wie sie hat mir noch nie jemand am Herzen gelegen und natürlich ist es mir eine Freude, diese Tatsache mit einem Song zu würdigen. Das ist für dich, meine süße Vio!"

Unter allen anderen Umständen wäre ich überglücklich gewesen, doch jetzt verfluchte ich ihn innerlich dafür, dass er für diese Neuigkeiten einen der wenigen Augenblicke gewählt hatte in denen ich mal nicht auffallen wollte. Jetzt war es allerdings schon zu spät, denn die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Menschenmenge war auf mich gerichtet. Also musste ich mit schlechten Gewissens das wirklich wunderschöne, aber mich in dieser Situation tragischerweise von meinem eigentlichen Ziel zurückhaltenden Lied anhören. Ich applaudierte, jubelte und grinste ihm zu und mit jeder dieser Aktionen kratzte mein Gewissen immer weiter an meinem Verstand. Glücklicherweise flaute die Aufmerksamkeit der Masse irgendwann wieder ab und ich konnte mich unbemerkt rausschleichen, in der Hoffnung, dass Luci nicht allzu böse auf mich sein würde, wenn er mich nachher nicht fand.

Den eigentlich recht langen Weg zur Weide hatte ich in meiner Eile schnell überwunden. Als ich mich eindeutig versichert hatte, dass die Luft rein war, verwandelte ich mich und folgte den Anderen mit deutlicher Verspätung durch den Tunnel in unseren Zufluchtsort.  
Auch, wenn es an dem Ort selbst dank unseren göttlichen Einrichtungskünsten sehr gemütlich war, der Weg dorthin war dunkel und staubig wie immer. Plötzlich spürte ich in der Dunkelheit eine weitere Präsenz, etwas Großes, Geschmeidiges bewegte sich auf mich zu! Ich versuchte, mich leise fortzubewegen, doch das war mit Hufen nicht gerade einfach! Auf einmal wurde ich von gefühlten 10 Tonnen purer Muskelmasse zu Boden geschleudert. Ich schrie auf und war schon kurz davor, meinen Angreifer zu treten, als ich merkte, was da genau auf mir lag und jetzt hysterisch lachte: „Trixie, du fieses, dreckiges Miststück!", empörte ich mich, „Du weißt doch, dass ich Angst vor der Dunkelheit habe!"  
„Ja, ja, Vio, ich hab dich auch lieb", antwortete mir der schwarze Panther, immer noch lachend (übrigens das gruseligste Geräusch aller Zeiten), „Und was glaubst du, wieso ich das mache? Aber komm, die anderen fragen sich schon, wo Du geblieben bist."

Nach circa fünf Minuten weiteren Rumlatschens waren wir endlich angekommen und ich konnte alle, in ihrer Animagusgestalt, selbstverständlich, im Raum versammelt sehen: Natalja, ein wunderschönes, silbrig glänzendendes Einhorn, lag elegant in der mit Plüsch gepolsterten Ecke. Auf dem ebenfalls äußerst plüschigen Sofa saßen ein riesiger schwarzer Hund, Sirius, ein Hase, Emiley und eine Ratte, Peter. Das Bett war belegt durch Remus (schon mal einen Wolf auf dem Rücken liegen sehen? Das nenn ich einen Anblick!), welcher inzwischen verwandelt war, sich aber einigermaßen beruhigt zu haben schien und elendig dreinblickte (wie immer), während neben ihm James als Hirsch dahockte und versuchte, unseren armen Werwolf von dessen Elend abzulenken. Ich als regenbogenfarbenes Schaf passte ja hervorragend in die Runde! Erleichtert atmete ich auf und quetschte mich, unter Protestrufen der anderen, noch mit aufs Sofa. Scheinbar war, trotz meines mulmigen Gefühls von vorhin, doch alles wie immer. Wow, was hatten wir doch für ein Glück!

**- Clarissa -**

Wie konnte ich das nur über mich ergehen lassen?, hatte ich mich die ganze Zeit gefragt – beim Frühstück, im Unterricht, beim Mittagessen und eigentlich die ganze Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit. Ich meine, alle hielten mich für diese Trixie, und sogar der Oberloser aus dem Drecksloch Slytherin namens Emerald war letzte Woche auf mich zugerannt und hatte mich sogar umarmt! Ich meine, die hatten doch im Keller nur Ratten, Kellerasseln und anderes Ungeziefer als Untermieter – alles lief da frei herum, wie konnte man da nur ohne verdreckte Kleidung und Essen und Trinken leben? Der ganze Dreck hing an ihm, das sah man schon von weitem, und dann meinte er einfach, er könnte mich umarmen und für Trixie halten? Es war einfach nur eklig!

Selbst mein Freund Sirius hatte sich damals nicht getraut, öffentlich mit mir zusammen zu sein, immer hatte er sich nur verstecken wollen, wenn wir uns gesehen hatten. Männer muss man erstmal verstehen! Zuerst machen sie so eine tolle Wette mit Kleiderwechsel und dann wollen sie nicht dabei gesehen werden. Echt typisch! Ich meine, wenn er nicht mit mir gesehen werden wollte, wenn ich so hässlich aussah, war es ja noch halbwegs verständlich, da ich echt schlimm in den Klamotten aussah, aber anscheinend wollte er doch lieber etwas von der komischen „Natalija". Hinter der lief er schon seit Tagen hinterher, aber sie schien ihn nicht zu beachten...

Nun gut. Dieser Tag war echt bescheiden, wenn ich es so ausdrücken kann. Als Resümee:  
Ich hatte die Kleidung von Trixie an.  
Alle dachten, ich wäre sie. (Sogar ihr Freund hat mich für sie gehalten!)  
Sirius wollte nichts mehr von mir wissen.

Das waren die schlechten Seiten dieses Tages, denn von diesem Tag an hielten mich alle für Trixie, aber es gab noch Hoffnung: für diesen Abend hatte die „tolle Clique" eine Demonstration organisiert (okay, bis hierhin ist es noch nicht so berauschend, aber warte mal ab) und als Abschluss würde es eine Party mit Live Musik geben!  
Das wäre die Rettung des Tages! Nur leider war diese Demonstration ja für die Rettung des Riesenkraken in unserem See – laaaaangweilig! Aber das bedeutete, ich hätte Zeit, mich ein bisschen schick zu machen und raus aus diesem Image der Trixie zu kommen.  
Also saß ich hier noch ein bisschen Zeit im Unterricht ab, ging dann in den Schlafsaal und verbrachte dort dann den ganzen Nachmittag.

Als endlich alle zu der Demonstration auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände gingen, wurde ich auch wieder so langsam aktiv:  
Zuallererst riss ich mir die Kleidung vom Leibe und suchte mir wieder der Party angemessene Kleidung heraus. Dann ging es an die Details, welche Kette ich anzog, welche Ohrringe, welche Strumpfhose, welche Schuhe, welchen Schal, welches Top, welche Haarklammern und so weiter.  
Als schon eine laute Stimme erschallte, welche etwas von „Helden der Zukunft" oder so ähnlich erzählte, machte ich mich schnell fertig, denn diese Demo würde sicher ein riesen Flop werden, denn alle wussten von der After-Demo-Party und kamen nur deshalb!

So sprang ich schnell in die bereitgestellten pinkfarbenen mit Strasssteinen besetzten Schühchen und sprintete Richtung Außengelände.  
Kaum war ich auf dem Gelände und näherte mich der Peitschenden Weide, rief schon jemand „Hey Leute, die Party ist hier drüben!" (leider auf der mir gegenüber liegenden Seite) und alle rannten in Richtung Bühne. In dem Moment sah ich nur noch einen Wolf an mir vorbei rennen, gefolgt von einem Einhorn, einem Panther, einem Hasen, einer Ratte, einem schwarzem Hund und einem Hirsch. Eine solche Artenvielfalt hatte ich noch nie so nah beisammen gesehen!

Es wunderte mich nicht weiter, doch als der Hund gerade an mir vorbei rannte, wurde er langsamer und kehrte zu mir zurück. Ich sah ihn zuerst gar nicht, doch als ich in seine Augen schaute, kamen sie mir irgendwie bekannt vor, nur genau zuordnen konnte ich sie nicht.  
Doch bevor ich mir den Hund genauer anschauen konnte, kam der Hirsch herüber, stupste den Hund zärtlich an und lief dann wieder weg. Der Hund sprang einmal an mir hoch und es schien mir, als leckte er mir zärtlich über die Wange, sah mich ein letztes Mal an und rannte in die gleiche Richtung.

Ich sah den beiden, oder besser gesagt dem wundersamen Hirsch noch eine Weile nach, bis ich bemerkte, dass sie sich irgendwie hinter die Peitschende Weide begaben, beziehungsweise in ihr verschwanden. Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel, zuerst so viele verfeindete Tiere beisammen und dann noch eine wundersame Verständigung zwischen ihnen, hinzu kam noch dieser bezaubernde Hirsch mit dem glänzenden, rotbraun schimmernden Fell, den glasklaren dunkeln Augen, dem groß gewachsenen Geweih und den wunderschön gespreizten Hufen.

Fast gleichzeitig zu dem Moment, wo die Tiere verschwanden, vergaß ich sie wieder und drehte mich freudig zu der Party um: es war Party-Time!  
Welches Lied genau gespielt wurde, konnte ich aus der Entfernung leider, trotz meines super Gehörs, noch nicht erkennen und ich näherte mich deshalb umso schneller der Band.  
Das Gedrängel war sehr groß, da alle so viel wie möglich von Hogwarts' berühmtester Band mitbekommen wollten und diese normalerweise nur kleine Konzerte für besondere Freunde und Bekannte gab. Jedoch konnte man überall, selbst in Hogsmeade ihre Fanartikel kaufen und alle johlten gut gelaunt mit.

Als ich mich halbwegs durch die Menge quetschen konnte, rannte mich schon wieder fast eine von den vier nervigen Mädchen um: Vio nannten die meisten sie, glaube ich. Zumindest war sie wirklich abgedreht! Eigentlich würde ich sie ja gar nicht bemerken, aber da sie fast meine Lieblingskette mit meinem Armani aus Gold mitriss, drehte ich mich zu ihr um und rief ihr nach „Hey, pass doch auf, du dummes Schaf" (ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum ich dies tat), doch just in diesem Moment verwandelte sie sich in genau dieses Schaf, welches ich mir einen kleinen Bruchteil vorher in meinem Kopf ausgedacht hatte.  
Heute war wirklich ein Tag der Wunder.  
Doch es konnte doch auch nicht sein, dass an einem Tag so viele Tiere auf einmal in Hogwarts auftauchen, oder doch?

Da die Party bis jetzt noch nicht so der Bringer war, dachte ich mir, ich könnte doch mal herausfinden, was da so im Busch war (und außerdem hoffte ich insgeheim diesen Hirsch wiederzusehen). Ich begab mich langsam in Richtung der Peitschenden Weide und die Musik wurde immer leiser und leiser und leiser, bis ich von ihr nur noch die starken Schläge des Basses und Schlagzeugs wahrnehmen konnte.


End file.
